


This is where I leave you

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Dean, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocent Dean, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Modern Era, PTSD Dean, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sam, Werewolf Sam Winchester, intersex pregnancy in side character, paramedic Benny, paramedic Castiel, paramedic charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two hundred plus years, Castiel Novak seemed to finally have his life in order. He had a successful meal ticket as a paramedic, he had a nice apartment that was almost always spotless, and he had never had a better relationship with his roommate, Dean Winchester. </p><p>When things completely change, castiel has no one to blame but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once or maybe twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till death and forever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771055) by [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie). 



>   
>  (AN://Don't know who to credit to for the middle pic, if anyone knows the source let me know!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Ghosts are like they are when alive, they are just ice cold and have no heartbeat. Their bodies still function and do the things they use to do. (Aka Dean breathing) its like muscle memory and still does things like that out of reflex.

"Are you going to get off your ass and do anything today?" Castiel groaned in annoyance at his roommate who was currently in his third season of Doctor who on Netflix sat on the couch. Castiel eyed the green eyed beauty, hidden behind lazy bed hair and a over large sweater he always wore. Castiel grabbed his leather jacket from the couch sliding it on. 

"Like what?" Dean asked a mouthful of food.

"Like I don't know, clean the shithole you freeload in." Castiel stated as Dean completely ignored in."While I make the money for your Netflix subscription."

"...You might come home to a clean house." Dean munched.

"Thank you." Castiel sighed.

"Might." Dean repeated. "If you bring me pie."

"I'm not bringing you pie." Castiel scoffed looking for his car keys. "Have you seen my car keys?"

"You did kill me, at least you could do is bring me pie." Dean stated ignoring the question as he chomped on a chip. Castiel stood straight as he rolled his eyes. 

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?" Castiel scoffed. "It's been centuries."

"Till the day I die..." Dean started. "-oh! Wait." Dean shook his head rolling his eyes, as castiel ripped the bag of chips from his hand. 

"Keys." Castiel held out his hand to dean, who sighed. Looking at castiel's outstretched hand before handing him over the keys. Castiel however did not return him the chips, but threw them away. "You're going to get fat." Castiel scoffed.

"Pie!" Dean called as castiel hurried out the door, when the door closed. Dean chuckled to himself about Castiel's insult. "Pfft. Fat. Ghosts can't get fat...." He looked down at his stomach before shrugging and continuing his show. 

 

 

 

"Out of all the people in the world, I drank and accidentally killed the most annoying man alive." Castiel scoffed as he handed the paperwork to Benny Before climbing into the ambulance. 

"I guess I don't need to ask how Dean's doing then?" Benny chuckled as Castiel started the ambulance, he hopped into the passenger side. Benny was castiel's closest friend, a younger vampire but wise beyond his years.

"He scared away my two last meals and I'm dying of thirst." Castiel groaned in annoyance.

"What was Dean's reason?" Benny asked picking his teeth in the mirror. 

"Reason?" Castiel blinked. 

"Why he said he did it?" Benny chuckled. 

"He said the first girl he didn't like and the second was too innocent." Castiel scoffed. "They are my meals! He doesn't have to like them or should he care." 

"You also mention he's been acting weird lately?" Benny stated as cas nodded.

"All he does is sits around, watch Netflix and eat." Castiel mumbled. "...but he has been hiding my keys more lately."

"Maybe he's depressed." Benny offered. 

"What? A dead guy is depressed?" Castiel stated sarcastically. 

"You want to give me attitude or do you want help?" Benny raised an eyebrow. 

"Help." Castiel sighed. 

"You bring people home to feed when you don't have a lot to feed on at work right? Sleep with them too?" Benny asked and castiel nodded. "You are experiencing the life dean doesn't have, he has no one but you. He has no one to hold him at night. No one to make him feel warm and fuzzy- are you getting my drift here? He's lonely."

"Oh..." Castiel blinked. 

"Maybe you should try to find a ghost friend for him." Benny asked as castiel blinked again. "Or maybe...try to make him cross over..."

"No...I'll try to find him a ghost friend." Castiel nodded as benny rolled his eyes, castiel sliding over the suggestion of having to try to make dean crossover. Benny knew that was never an option for castiel, dean had been Castiel's first feed. The first person he crossed as a new vampire. The first and only person he had killed. 

Though castiel claimed he was done with Dean and his lazy ass. He cared so much for the little shit ghost. Losing Dean would be unimaginable. They were too close and had gone through too much. 

"Good luck, brother." Benny chuckled as castiel responded to a radio call. 

 

 

 

"Get up." Castiel shoved some clothes at Dean, who groaned and glared at him. 

"Why?" Dean mumbled half asleep in the sheets. 

"Because we are going out." Castiel slid his hands into his pockets. Dean blinked at him groaning as he started to take off his shirt. Castiel looked around the cleaned house with a small smile.

"Cleaned the house." Dean mumbled half asleep unbuckling his pants to slid on the jeans. 

"Thank you." Castiel smiled returning his eyes to Dean. Dean looked amazing in modern clothing, and castiel couldn't help smile when he saw dean elegantly slide into them.

Ghost logic is pretty simple, they can touch anything. Inanimate objects touched by a ghost can not be seen by a human unless permitted to see by the carrier. Same logic applies to being seen or heard. Dean could eat too, but it was more to pass the time then to keep him going. So was sleeping for him. He mentioned once he never dreamed. He felt and drifted to darkness when he slept. Sometimes he'd sleep for days, castiel waking him up only for fear he never would. 

Dean stood half asleep, before he moved to castiel's embrace. They did this often and castiel only opened his arms to embrace the tired ghost. Dean's head lazily laid buried in castiel's neck, castiel hugging him tightly. 

"You are such a big baby." Castiel mumbled with a small chuckle as he nuzzled him close. "Did you dream?" 

"No." Dean mumbled taking in the vampires scent. Castiel softly slid his hand up and down Dean's back as dean softly breathed even attempting to wake back up but started to drift again. "Where are we going?" 

"To a bar." Castiel squeezed the ghost tightly before letting go. 

"Where's my pie?" Dean grumbled as castiel chuckled as he took his wrist leading him along. 

 

 

 

Dean blinked at the loud annoy atmosphere, clinging to the overlarge sweatshirt he was wearing. He looked around feeling awkward in his own skin. People were seeing him. He could tell. He held himself looking around at the random glazes that met his view. 

"Where are we?" Dean stated. 

"Say hello to a non human bar." Castiel smiled fondly. "Everyone here is either not human or dead so I thought you'd like to mingle." 

Dean softly waved his hand in front of someone's face slowly, the man stared at him weirdly. Dean pulled away moving back to castiel's side almost like he was trying to climb into his skin. 

"Dean, relax. They are all nice, friendly people." Castiel patted his back softly. 

"Cas-" dean stated obviously sounding like he was uncomfortable. 

"Hey brother!" Benny called as he held up a drink giving castiel a nod. 

"Mingle. Have fun." Castiel insisted as Dean went ignored. He sighed looking around at the groups of people, wishing for the first time he was invisible again. 

 

 

"...So that's how I watched Doctor sexy on Netflix and had no idea it had been a week since I started." Dean swirled his beer before lightly drinking it. "...castiel was so pissed..." He chuckled in remembrance. 

"You are so funny!" A red headed female ghost laughed. "There is no way someone killed you."

"Ex...excuse me?" Dean choked lightly on his beer. 

"Sorry, its a game of ours to guess how new ghost died." A male ghost laughed.

"I say he killed himself." The twins answered at the same time. 

"I say it was a car accident." The red head shrugged. 

"No..." The male ghost moved closer smirking as he examined Dean's face. As Dean looked at him with an obvious upset look. "I think it's more complicated than that..." 

The man smirked as though Dean had wrote it all over his face, because he took his time before speaking.

"I think he was murdered..." The ghost man smirked, Dean's chest tightened as his chest heaved lightly, with shaky breath. "...By the man he loves..." 

Dean's chest started to heave violently, as he gasped to suck in air. His head was spinning, he was going to be sick,as tears started to fall. He stood abruptly bolting past the door shoving two people out of the way. 

 

 

 

Castiel busted out laughing as he curled an arm around some girls that had joined the table of the vampire drunks. He swigged down his fourth beer with ease, laughing at the joke benny told. 

Benny's eyes moved across the bar, stopping short as he watched Dean shove past two people entering the bar. Leaving in such a hurry benny couldn't help but notice the panic and fear. 

"Yo, brother. Dean just left out the front." Benny chuckled. 

"Dean?!" Castiel stood up abruptly causing the girls at the table to yelp. The drunk hitting the table enough to shake it with his body when he stood. Booking it out the front door quickly, he glanced around the pier looking for signs of Dean. "Dean?!"

 

 

"N-No. N-No." Dean whimpered as he pressed his back against the wall. His vision shook as the pier in front of him started to transform into old colonials. Dean whimpered, shaking and panting with ghost PTSD. 

 

 

~May 7, 1780~

Dean panted looking down of the old clothes of 1770, his body shook on impulse as he looked around the empty streets. 

"DEAN!" A loud child's scream caused him to turn.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as he quickly started running down the street towards the familiar brick house he had lived in his whole life. The door was broken in on arrival and the sounds of screams loud. 

Dean busted through, booking it towards the noise as Sam and his mother curled into the corner of the room. Dean's father passed out, thrown into the corner like a rag doll. 

Dean stared at the man who's bare chest heaved like a animal. Eyes black as night that instantly turned to glare into dean's soul. Blood dripped down the man's neck from a severe bite wound on his neck, as blood dripped onto the floor. 

The man smirked looking at dean, looking at him like a lion stalking his unsuspecting kill.  
~

 

Now

 

Dean screamed as he fought castiel's frantic touches of worry. Dean pressed himself farther into the wall, castiel taking the assault of hits. 

"Dean!" Castiel panted unsure how to calm him. Before he grabbed dean hard shoving him into an embrace, holding him tightly as Dean cried against him. Tears sliding down his face as he looked around frantically.

"SAM! MOM! DAD!" Dean looked turning his head searching but castiel only gripped him tighter petting his head softly. 

"They aren't here dean." Castiel soothed him. "I got you. Shh." Dean panted looking around one more time as he slowly relaxed in his arms. He buried his face into castiel's neck holding him softly. Sobbing quietly as castiel held him tightly. 

Castiel didn't speak. He knew dean wouldn't admit to what had happened or what he had seen. He had seen his death. His brutal and terrible death. All at the hands of a new vampire, turned against his will. Turned in an unsafe environment that let him loose on the innocent. 

Dean's sobbed turned into soft breathing and hiccups. Castiel nuzzling him with affection, worry so obvious on his face it was just as strong as the beer on his tongue. 

"What happened?" Castiel spoke after dean had calmed down. 

"Nothing." Dean sniffed softly pulling away wiping his tears. 

"Dean. What happened." Castiel asked once again as dean took it more seriously now a demand instead of a question.

"Some ghosts...at the bar...they...asked..." Dean choked out as tears filled his eyes again, moving to bury his face back in the warmth and safety of castiel. Which castiel happily took and pulled him closer. 

"I...I'll kill them." Castiel growled. "Again." 

"It's not worth it...castiel they don't know I'm not over my death." Dean breathed into his neck.

"..." Castiel said nothing as Dean looked up into his eyes and cupped his face. 

"Stop with the guilt face. I don't blame you." Dean patted his cheeks as castiel pulled away. 

"You should. I hurt you dean, nothing I ever say or do will change that. I can never be redeemed for what I did to you." Castiel sucked in breath. 

"Castiel I spend a better part of my death life angry and pissed off. I spent centuries wishing you dead." Dean stated strongly as castiel coward into himself. 

"But I was wrong. Castiel, what happened to me was a tragic accident." Dean cupped his face. "It took me centuries to realize that...that you were no monster, but just as scared and as human as me..." Dean was taken back with castiel shoved Dean back into the bricked outside bar wall. 

Castiel cupped Dean's face, his eyes glazed over Dean's frame, thumb tracing over the bottom lip of the innocent little ghost. 

"If you no longer hate me..." Castiel murmured drunkenly. "...then how do you feel about me now?" 

Dean was taken back by the whole conversation, he blinked blushing deep red as he cleared his throat. 

"I-i-i think we have a very established...s-system..." Dean stuttered and choked out. "I...im honestly not sure h-how i ..feel about you per say...I-i think...i... Wouldn't exactly...have a w-w-word for it bu...but I'm...one hundredth of a percentage sure...you're...not the worst guy ever..." Dean blushed as he looked hesitantly into castiel's eyes, but it was obvious castiel wasn't listening. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaand you're going to-" Dean nodded as Castiel hurled on him, dean closed his eyes in disgust as he was once again thankful to be dead, and that passed right through him. 

"How much have you had?" Dean sighed lightly mothering castiel by touching his forehead. 

"I don't feel so good." The vampire whimpered as Dean sighed. Putting castiel's arm around his shoulder, he helped drag his drunken friend towards the car. 

"I'm assuming you have the keys?" Dean asked as castiel pulled them out as Dean shoved castiel in. Before blinking at the car he never exactly learned to drive. "Don't get mad at me if I crash your car, I learned all my driving skills from the fast and furious movies." Dean turned on the car, and reverse a little quickly, turning the car like he was getting in a serious car chase. "And if cops pull me over, you are on your own." 

 

 

Dean groaned, as he dragged the drunken vampire into the bedroom, Dean unable to carry the weight tripped forward onto the bed. Castiel landing on top of him, in a hard thump, and Dean groaned taking the hit so castiel didn't. He stared at the man who laid on top of him passed out. Dean's hand moved to hesitantly run fingers through his hair affectionately. 

Castiel mumbled weakly, as Dean softly started to hum. Castiel curled instantly into Dean's touch, as Dean smiled softly. 

"You big baby..." Dean chuckled to himself, before closing his eyes to sleep. He slept peacefully for the first time in centuries.

 

 

In all the centuries of life he had, he has never woken up curled and tangled in another person. He has had sex yes, plenty of females and he feeds on them, kicks them out and continues on his day. 

Sleepovers were not his area. Relationships weren't his area. The difference being this time castiel woke up after drinking so heavily, he found the feeling of a cold side of a pillow to be comforting. Only problem he realized was the thing he thought was the cool side of a pillow was the lovely ghost dean winchester. 

He opened his eyes, just enough to see the disheveled brown hair of Dean's face being pressed tightly against castiel's chest. Dean's body being protectively held by castiel, whose body seemed to curl around dean. 

Castiel was taken back, his mind panicked as he thought of yanking away. But he...didn't. He watched Dean's chest rise and fall as cold air breathed against his neck. He had never...been this intimate with anyone. Especially not a guy. But he found himself pulling dean closer. Burying his face into his neck and let sleep take him again. 

 

 

Dean was no longer in his arms when he woke, dean was fiddling with hospital blood bags, examining each one from the small cooler castiel wasn't sure where he got from. 

"Dean?" Castiel murmured as Dean turned to him walking over. 

"A negative. Your favorite." Dean stated moving to sit on the bed, handing it to him. He watched Castiel grab it, biting hungrily into the bag. Swallowing the liquid as though it was his first meal in days. 

"I had benny bring you some blood, to smooth over your hangover." Dean turned away after a few moments, the bag almost drank dry. Blood slid down the side of castiel's mouth panting roughly. 

"What does blood taste like to you?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Like a hundred orgasms." Castiel panted looking at dean cockly, but dean seemed to not get that either. He nodded his head pretending to understand, but castiel paused. "You...never orgasmed...? Dean don't tell me...you're a-"

"Y-you got a little something.. " Dean tried to change the subject, reaching out he lightly cupped his face. Wiping the blood with his thumb, he moved to pull it away, but castiel stopped his hand. Dean sucked in air, as castiel examined his bloody finger. 

"We can find you someone." Castiel stated softly watching the blood slide slowly down his finger. "Any woman of your choosing so you can-"

"I don't want to lose it to a stranger." Dean blushed choking out seriously. "Please drop it."

"That's so 1779." Castiel scoffed as he slid Dean's finger into his mouth, slowly, sucking the last bit of blood not wanting it to go to waste. "So you are going to miss out because you want it to be with someone you love?"

"I didn't say that. I said I wanted to do it with someone I know." Dean stated yanking his finger away, if Dean still had a heartbeat it would be thumbing, he held his hand protectively to his chest. 

"Come on! There is plenty of females out there who'd love to have your first time with you." Castiel scoffed. "Besides the only people you know are Benny and I. And unless you're a fairy!" Castiel chuckled, shaking his head at the notion but the hurt on Dean's face made the laughter cut short. 

"Unless...you are a fairy...." Castiel whispered softly taking it all in, as tears fell from Dean's face as he chucked a bag of blood at castiel hard. 

"You are such a jerk." Dean mumbled as he booked it out castiel's bedroom door, castiel flinched when he heard Dean's door slam. 

 

 

 

"Well. It...explains why he wasn't married with a kid at t..twenty." Castiel heaved the bigger man into the ambulance as Benny rolled his eyes. "Normally during that time..." Castiel panted catching his breath as benny moved to drive. 

Castiel climbed into the back with the passed out individual as he hooked up a blood bag to his arm. Taking the pasted out man's blood, he wasn't too worried about him losing. The man was dying naturally of old age, there was no stopping the death that smothered him like a mother coddling her child. 

"...you were married off and had a few kids by twenty." Castiel continued as the blood poured into a bag. "Guess I should have realized something was off when he wasn't leaving behind a widow."

"So? What exactly did you say to him after outing your supposed best friend?" Charlie called back sitting in the passenger seat filing her nails. Charlie was another vampire who worked along side them from time to time. Castiel saw her as the annoying little dorky sister you couldn't help but love. 

"I...didn't say anything..." Castiel mumbled. "I just...went to work."

"So wait. You outed your best friend, then just left him thinking you hate him." Charlie scoffed, turning to look back at him. 

"I don't hate dean." Castiel sighed. "It's just a lot to take in. Dean being a fairy and all..." 

"What's a lot to take in? He was queer the moment you met and all the centuries you were with him. And stop calling him a fairy." Charlie scoffed as castiel said nothing. 

"She's right, brother." Benny chuckled. "Nothing changes because you realized he plays for the other team."

"I've changed in front of him...I've taken showers talking to him..." Castiel yelped as charlie tossed a sandwich roughly at his face. 

"And that doesn't change because you just realized something new about dean! Okay?" Charlie snapped at his stupidity. "You are butt ugly and have an ugly attitude. Dean deserves better. Plus I'm sure he wouldn't want your stupid ignorant ass anyways." 

Castiel said nothing unhooking the full blood bag, his mind in deep thought. 

 

 

A knock on Dean's bedroom door made Dean turn towards the door. He sighed swirling his pencil before looking back at the notebook on the table. 

"Go away." Dean called, as the door was once again knocked against. 

"No ones home." Dean repeated, drumming his pencil against the desk as he sighed angrily forcing his bedroom door open. 

Castiel gave him a shitty smile, holding up a apple pie, and looking at Dean with guilt. The smile faded to worse guilt seeing Dean's puffy eyes, out of reflex he cupped dean's face smoothing his thumb over the swollen cried out eyes. 

"Don't." Dean pushed his hand away, obviously still upset. 

"I know it means nothing...but I'm sorry...I really am." Castiel stated as Dean lightly sighed obviously taking the apology to heart he held the door open for castiel to enter. 

Castiel took the hint, walking into the room, he set the pie on the table. Glancing over the room he never usually was in. Dean's room was kept in perfect order, the bed kept in perfect order. Desk tidy and everything put in it's place except for a couple of old sweaters Dean wore almost always. That laid about in random places, dean sliding one on as he caught eyes on it. Dean's security blanket of sorts. He hid himself in them, from everything. 

Castiel's eyes slid over the notebook left open on the table, light sketches inside which castiel absorbed for only moments before Dean slammed the book closed moving to slid it into his book shelf. 

"You know, I've only been in your room a handful of times." Castiel spun lightly before falling back onto the bed. 

"You never have a reason." Dean mumbled moving to sit on the bed, as castiel sat up to actually sit on the bed.

"Maybe I should give myself more reasons." Castiel chuckled as he turned to look at Dean. 

"And have my room look like the rest of the house? No thanks." Dean chuckled as castiel lightly joined in. They stared at each other as soon as the laughter stopped. Castiel took a bit before he broke it, clearing his throat.

"So...you're a fairy?" Castiel asked as Dean frowned.

"Please stop calling it 'fairy'." Dean sighed annoyed, looking at his hands. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Castiel dug through his pockets, pulling out folded research on homosexuality and 'how to be a good ally' pages. "D-Do you prefer Gay? H-homosexual? O-or-..." 

Dean softly lowered the papers in castiel's hand, smiling affectionately at the effort castiel had made. 

"I prefer Dean." Dean stated softly, as castiel softly smiled in response putting down the papers. 

"Well...dean...have...you always known you were...Dean?" Castiel asked shyly. 

"Since forever." Dean scratched the back of his head. "I have always known...I just never acted on it..."

"Wait...never...never? Like you...not even a first kiss?" Castiel was taken back as Dean went deep red, opening and closing his mouth in shock. 

"I-i decided as a...Dean...it would...have been cruel to...try to be with a...girl...when I was alive...i... decided it was best to remain a bachelor." Dean waved his hands like he had all this finalized as castiel was deep in thought. "It's been amazing seeing how things changed since then...I mean...we have two Dean's moving next door-" 

"Okay. That settles it." Castiel stated, causing Dean to jump,as castiel turned his body to face Dean's. 

"Settles what weirdo?" Dean scoffed as castiel smirked at him. "When did you stop listening-?"

"As your best friend. I can't just let you live your afterlife being a complete loser. It is my civic duty to be your first kiss." Castiel stated confidently.

"W-what? B-but you're not a dean!!! ...and who said anything about me being a loser?" Dean got completely flustered and taken back. 

"This is a once in a lifetime-sorry- opportunity, Winchester. I don't offer to just kiss anyone." Castiel boasted as dean raised an eyebrow at that. "..okay anyone male." 

"I-i think this is a bad i-idea..." Dean slightly panicked as castiel hummed softly in response cupping Dean's face. Lightly teasing his fingers on Dean's cheeks, Dean going red as Castiel moved Dean's head closer. "W-what if t-this changes our relationship f-forever?" 

Dean sucked in air as he realized how close their face had gotten, only inches away. 

"What's one little kiss going to do?" Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean choked out words, trying to think as his brain went dead on every logical reason they shouldn't do this. "For the love of god. Shut up." 

Castiel pushed forwards, lightly pushing his lips against Dean's. Dean sucked in air, his whole body tense as castiel held it for a moment before slowly and hesitantly pulling away. 

Castiel let out a shaky light breaths as Dean let out the air he was holding. They remained stationary, as their thoughts went one hundred miles a minute. Castiel's hands still cupped Dean's face, as Dean's cold breath blew against castiel's lips. 

Castiel had decided. He was going to pull away, he was going to pull away, laugh this off, and put it in the books as a funny story to tell when dean and him were drunk hanging out. It was all set. His brain slowly processed the request, but then dean did the thing. The only little movement that made castiel forget the plan and the command he was giving his body. 

Dean's eyes were locked into castiel's eyes, they stared for a long time in silence. Before Dean's eyes slowly and innocent looked down to castiel's lips, before quickly moving back up to look castiel in the eyes. Dean's eyes swimmed uncertainty and innocence, but that one little gesture. That one little movement had Castiel and Dean slowly leaning in once again. 

When their lips met again, their eyes closed at the soft moving of their lips. Dean let out a soft noise of approval, as Castiel kissed him slowly building, as Dean felt castiel lightly pushing him back onto the bed. Castiel rested on top of him, as the kiss grew harder, castiel's hand moving to grip Dean's hair, the other cupping his face.

Castiel heard Dean's innocent sounds of approval, as castiel found his tongue sliding against Dean's bottom lip. Dean's hands gripping his back like he needed castiel to breathe. Dean innocently opened his mouth, as castiel's tongue slid against his. Castiel shuttered at the feel, letting out a light moan. 

The kiss had become hard, and needy. The two gripping each other for dear life as they made out. Castiel's mind blank to any thoughts, holding his best friend under him as they made out. 

Dean let out a tiny moan, as castiel felt himself break the kiss to chase that little moan. Castiel's lips moved tenderly onto his neck, kissing it. 

"C-Cas." Dean whimpered in pleasure, that castiel snapped out of it. He looked down at his hands that had slid under the ghosts sweater and shirt. Dean was panting and blushed under him, and castiel was well...hardening. He sucked in air, as his mind raced a hundred miles a minute. What was he about to do? He...his body...was reacting to dean? 

"Well! That's what k-kissing is like!" Castiel blushed chuckling nervously, as he slowly pulled his fingers from under dean's shirt. His fingers instantly missing the cold feeling, before he stumbled away from dean quickly. Fixing his clothes, he awkwardly high tailed it out of there leaving a confused Dean. 

 

 

Castiel buried his face into his hands in the shower, trying to think of anything that might make his erection go away. His thoughts trailed back to Dean who laid under him, panting and moaning his name. Maybe a cold shower wasn't the best idea to not think of banging your ghost best friend. 

Castiel looked down at his cock, as he lightly moved a hand to it, moaning at the instant relief it gave him. Moving his hand roughly and uncoordinated, imagining it was not him but Dean's inexperienced hands. God, he had never cum so hard, but the embarrassment was he Never DID cum this hard. Not about any female he has slept with before, not with any need like he had to like he had now. He watched his cum slid down his hand, as the cold water washed it away. 

Maybe Dean was right about the kiss changing everything...might have destroyed his friendship with one kiss.

 

 

Castiel was obviously avoiding Dean, Dean made no effort to force interaction. Dean would be in the same spot reading a book on the couch, anytime castiel would be home. He didn't mention the kiss, and didn't talk to castiel. It was...relieving for castiel. He couldn't wrap his mind around this whole thing. 

Castiel quickly rushed out of his room, trying to avoid the ghost and b line the fuck out of there. As he passed the kitchen opening a voice stopped him. 

"Hey, you forgot something." Dean stated as Castiel paused and turned catching what dean had thrown at him. It was a paper brown bag with a sandwich, chips and a blood bag. Castiel smiled softly as dean leaned against the doorframe. "You always liked it when I made you meals." 

Castiel chuckled to himself sliding his fingers over the brown paper bag. Dean watched him softly, knowing how awkward it has been before the kiss. He watched castiel set the bag down on the stand next to the door. He tossed his keys into the glass bowl like he normally did when coming home. Shrugging off his leather jacket, he placed it on the hook. 

"What are you doing?" Dean gave him a weird look, as castiel simply walked over to Dean. "Don't you have work?" 

"I'm suddenly not feeling well." Castiel mumbled grabbing the sides of Dean's face, pinning him against the wall. Castiel kissed him hard, dean was taking back but almost instantly started to kiss him back. Gripping him tightly, castiel moved grabbing at Dean's hips, as they made out in the hall. 

 

 

Castiel scrambled into the ambulance, extremely late, with both severe make out hair and bruised lips. Benny blinked as castiel panted roughly, glad he made it before Benny started his rounds, Benny raised an eyebrow to his partner. 

"What?" Castiel panted. "Let's get this show on the road. I'm starving."

"..." Benny smirked. "Might want to fix your hair, brother." Castiel pulled down the visor, looking at the state of his hair, blushing as he smoothed it out. "Anyone special you want to talk about?" 

"Who your mom?" Castiel playfully as he sucked on Benny's 'soda', Benny gave him a look. 

"Never been late because of sex before, brother." Benny chuckled. 

"Whoa! Whoa! There was no sex." Castiel defended. "I can guarantee you no sex did occur." Castiel breathed out panicked. 

"...but you wanted sex to occur." Benny blinked as castiel went deep red, choking on his words. 

"N-No!" Castiel was taken back. Sure...he's kissed him...technically three times...three loooooooong kisses. But castiel wasn't...and Dean didn't...

"Okay, brother whatever you say." Benny chuckled as Castiel couldn't stop blushing. 

 

 

Castiel sat next to Dean, lightly playing against him as the two controllers joysticks moved in almost unison. They didn't speak as castiel's eyes kept drifting to Dean who was wearing one of his over large sweaters castiel had bought him. 

Dean wasn't acting any different since the kiss, he just was more quiet than normal. Didn't start a fight with castiel like he normally did. 

**YOU LOSE**

Castiel turned to the TV seeing dean had beat him in his obvious distraction. Castiel groaned as Dean smirked lightly. 

"You'd most likely win if you were actually watching the screen." Dean stated. "I can promise you, I'm not as interesting as mortal combat "

"I-i!" Castiel choked out opening and closing his mouth. 

"What's up?" Dean asked as he turned to look at him. Castiel sighed putting the controller down, he didn't and couldn't lie to dean. Dean knew him so well. 

"You...aren't acting weird...after what we did?" Castiel murmured as Dean chuckled. 

"That's because I don't think much about it." Dean pressed his fingers to his own lips and castiel gave him a hurt look. "Yes, I think about it. But I mean I'm not expecting it to happen. Its...nice. It happened three times, and I loved each time....but you're not a dean. And you look scared each time..." Dean clicked his tongue. " I get kissing a dean is scary but-"

"I-im not scared...about you being a dean...I'm scared because I liked it." Castiel confessed as Dean blushed. 

"R...really?" Dean smiled nervously. 

"I don't know why...but I did...I just wanted to kiss you harder...longer and...I wanted to..." Castiel blushed deep red looking down. 

"...have sex?" Dean asked as castiel went deeper red."A vampire with a bed count almost as old as he is, blushing? I must be special." 

"Dean, of course you're special. You're my best friend. You have been there since the beginning, I mean. Yes. You hated me for killing you. But you motivated me to control myself. You locked me in at nights when I was so blood thirsty I couldn't control myself. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you." Castiel confessed as Dean softly smiled in memory. 

 

 

August 12, 1780

Castiel roared loudly, his hands scratching at the door. His heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the blood of the people in the hotel calling him. He could smell them. 

He pounded angrily against the door, as the sound of a small body slumped on the floor in front of him. Two large bunny's still look warm now rested at his feet. Castiel's black eyes moved to the man that had tossed it at him. Dean's arms crossed and agitated, he tapped with his foot with annoyance. 

"Would you be quiet people are trying to sleep." Dean stated as castiel growled, like a wild beast he grabbed at the bunny's the sound of bone breaking at the rough bite made Dean turn away in disgust. 

When Dean turned back to look at the creature, he noticed castiel was no longer standing in front of him. The bunny's blood drank dry. He felt hot breath behind him, he turned quickly as castiel's hand found his throat pinning him against the wall. Dean having no time to react, as castiel went to bite at Dean's neck. 

Dean shook like a lamb, as Dean started to cry. Castiel stopped at the mark of teeth on the ghosts neck. Dean looked away as castiel's black eyes scanned the unhealed wound. 

"You already drank me dry..." Dean choked out. "You can't take anymore from me..." Castiel's eyes started to fade back to the blues as he watched the tears slid down Dean's face. He shook as he pulled away from dean, collapsing onto the floor. 

"I-im sorry..." Castiel choked out as Dean looked away. Castiel's eyes moved to the bunny's dean had brought. " did...you bring those for me?"

"Yes." Dean breathed out, wiping his tears. 

"Why are you helping me...? I killed you..." Castiel held himself. Dean wiping his tears, he moved to sit next to castiel. 

"Because I can't watch you kill another person. And you won't if we practice and learn... Prove to me you aren't the monster that killed me." Dean stated looking at him, as castiel softly nodded. Cupping castiel's face, he wiped blood from the rabbits off, castiel softly let him. 

"There, back to your old ugly self." Dean mumbled as castiel chuckled. "Once we can get you to control yourself around blood, I'll let you out of here okay?" Castiel nodded. "You...just got to find something to keep you...you..." 

Castiel nodded softly, as Dean leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. Castiel couldn't pull his eyes away from him.

 

 

Now

 

"I don't want this to be something that breaks what we have. Our connection. I couldn't imagine the idea of you hating me...again." Castiel ran fingers through his hair. "I...I don't know why I like kissing you...or...want to do...THAT with you...but I don't want to make things awkward...I don't know how to get it out of my head Or make things the way they were again." 

"You want to make things go back the way they were?" Dean asked softly as Castiel nodded. "You know nothing between us has changed?"

"It has for me. I can't stop thinking how it would feel to kiss your neck again or run my tongue down your chest." Castiel choked out as Dean softly smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Before shuffling to sit on castiel's lap, castiel was taken back by the movement but made no effort to stop him. His fingers softly landed to hold Dean's waist, as he wrapped his arms around castiel's neck. 

"Then...I guess we should have sex." Dean stated innocently.  
"W-What?" Castiel choked out.

"If we have sex, it won't be a fantasy anymore. You can decided you don't like the real thing and you can move on with your life." Dean shrugged, as castiel blushed. 

"Dean...you're a virgin...i-i can't..." Castiel breathed out shakingly as Dean softly leaned forward.

"I'd rather lose it to my best friend, then anyone else." Dean mumbled against his lips, as their lips softly touched. Castiel softly kissed back, castiel thumbed over Dean's hips as the kiss slowly became harder and needing. 

Castiel's tongue slid against Dean's bottom lip with need, as Dean moaned opening his mouth to him. Castiel slowly stood, holding Dean by his ass as he brought him to Dean's room. He fell back onto the bed with Dean under him, kissing him like he needed him to breathe. Dean's hand moved to cup castiel's face, as the other tangled himself into castiel's hair. 

Castiel wasted no time to bury his hands under Dean's large sweater. His fingers moved under his shirt, touching the cold solid stomach underneath, he slowly started to pull it up. Dean moaned as he felt castiel experimentally rock against him, which dean reacted so beautifully at. 

"Fuck." Castiel broke the kiss to moan, as he yanked up Dean's sweater and shirt in one go, moving to trail a kiss down Dean's Adams apple, castiel's hand cupping each area he kissed. Dean shuddered in pleasure, watch castiel slid his tongue down his stomach, dean moaned loudly. 

"C-Cas." Dean wiggled lightly accidentally rocking up his hips against castiel's. Castiel growled in pleasure, his hands and mouth watching nothing more than to taste every bit of Dean's cold innocent skin. "Take your clothes off." 

Castiel kissed the hip bone that was exposed from castiel's light tugging on Dean's pants. He smirked at dean, before roughly pulling Dean's pants off, three rough tugs and dean was just in boxers in front of him. 

"Cas." Dean whined once again, tugging at the bottom of his shirt."I want you nakeeeed." Castiel chuckled as he started to pull it off one handed. 

"You're such a baby." Castiel teased moving to kiss him, Dean's fingers moved to his buckle, undoing it Dean roughly slid it down, castiel kicked them off, as he fell back onto dean, kissing him. They were just in boxers, and castiel was already rock hard against Dean's bulge. 

Dean mumbled fuck as they kissed, and castiel decided he wanted nothing more than to swallow those words. He want to consume every little shiver, every little moan from Dean and castiel was hungry for them. 

Castiel moaned when he felt Dean's hands slid into his underwear, it was with ease. Stroking castiel's cock in his inexperienced hands, as castiel groaned in response. Dean flipping them to be on top, as Castiel felt Dean's ice cold kisses on his neck and chest. 

Dean's hands teased his cock, the other fingers moving to pull down castiel's underwear. Dean grinded against castiel as castiel moved to kiss dean again. 

Dean moaned into the kiss, stroking castiel as castiel's hips moved in response. Just letting Dean touch him, he whimpered at the inexperience fingers. Just as Castiel had imagined, Dean's fingers were so perfect against his skin. 

"Dean, I want you naked. Now." Castiel moaned as he moved to flip him. 

"And I'm the baby?" Dean chuckled as he watched castiel yanked down Dean's underwear slowly. Castiel kissing at the exposed flesh till he had pulled his underwear all the way off. Castiel stared at Dean's exposed cock, hard and needy as his own. 

Going deep red he looked at it, it suddenly dawned on him he was about to have sex with his best friend. Nerves building up, he felt the pit in his stomach, but he felt dean cup his face softly moving him to look at him. 

Dean's eyes looked softly at castiel with silent concern, but the moment his eyes connected with castiel's he instantly moved to kiss Dean again. Pushing Dean back onto the bed, he moaned into the kiss, as he moved for his lube in his drawer. Realizing he was in Dean's room and not his own. He groaned in annoyance, as he broke the kiss to kiss Dean's neck. 

"I don't have lube. Its in my night stand." Castiel groaned as he leaned down to kiss dean again, but he was gone from under him. "D-Dean?"

Dean appeared again, holding a bottle on half used lube, blushing softly. 

"T-this is what you're talking about right?" Dean blushed as castiel instantly chuckled moving to kiss those blushing cheeks. 

"Stop being so cute, I'm trying to take you losing your virginity seriously." Castiel took the bottle, smearing it on his hands before he slid some on his cock.

"I'm not cute, I'm manly." Dean grumbled, as castiel moved to kiss dean softly. 

"Very manly, so manly its cute." Castiel mumbled, as he slid a lubed finger towards his hole. "I'm not sure if this will hurt you." 

"Does it normally?" Dean breathed slightly nervous. 

"Well...I'm assuming this works like...normal..." Castiel mumble in observation almost flinched at his own world. "N-not that this isn't normal-"

Dean softly moved pulling him into a soft slow kiss, castiel instantly melted into. Whimpering when Dean pulled away, dean softly smiling at him. 

"I want you to shut up and fuck me now." Dean breathed against castiel's lips as he nodded dumbly before sliding a finger in. Dean arched his back lightly in response, biting his lip in a loud moan. 

Castiel watched Dean move like he couldn't pull away. His eyes watched him as he moved to kiss Dean's stomach. Dean closed his eyes at the feel, as castiel slowly rocked his finger into the cold walls. 

Castiel slid another finger in, dean reacting and moaning such beautiful moans in response to every touch and kiss. At the third finger, dean was crying out in response. Castiel hummed happily watching his best friend become a mess under him. 

Dean was panting heavily, once castiel pulled out his fingers. Castiel smiled softly as he moved to position, softly kissing his skin. 

"C-Cas..." Dean breathed nervously. "Wait..."

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked concerned looking at Dean.

"Just...don't imagine...someone else...if we do this...its with me okay?" Dean breathed nervously, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to blink them away. 

Castiel cupped his face, softly moving to kiss him, but not his lips but his eyelids. 

"Dean-" Castiel breathed out.

"I don't want to sound like an emotional mess right now-" dean swallowed. 

"Dean." Castiel sighed. 

"-because I just want this to be with us, you know? We do this and its with us." Dean choked out as Castiel yanked him into a hard kiss. Dean mewed in response, whimpering when he felt castiel pull away. 

"Dean...only you could ruin me with just one word..." Castiel mumbled. "Make me question my whole world, with just a touch of those lips." Castiel softly kissed him again. 

"C-Cas..." Dean moaned into the kiss, as castiel moved back into position, Dean's legs moved to wrap around castiel's leg. Dean kissed him harder, as he felt castiel start to push in, he cried out in pleasure. Breaking the kiss as castiel moaned watching his face as he slowly pushed all the way in.

Dean opened and closed his mouth gasping, as he arched his back. God. Dean was so beautiful under him, his beautiful swollen lips and his beautiful. God castiel's heart swelled with seeing dean's reactions. Waiting for dean to adjust, dean stared into his eyes. Softly reaching up, he touched castiel's lips with the tip of his fingers. 

Castiel felt dean relax under him, taking it easy as he slowly moved. Dean moaning and gasping at the feel, castiel moved to kiss his stupid cute face. Dean moaned under his slowly building thrusts, kissing castiel roughly. 

Castiel could hear the bed creak under their movements, as they slowly built up thrusts. Dean's hands tangled into his hair, roughly as their tongues danced needingly in their mouths. 

Castiel couldn't stop touching him, Dean's nails dug into any area of skin he could touch. Moving his hips just right to make Dean break the kiss to cry out panting, before he forced castiel back into the kiss. 

Dean's skin didn't sweat, and he loved the feel of castiel's sweat dripping onto his skin. He left hickeys on castiel's pale skin, he just loved watching the skin react. Castiel hadn't noticed when dean did, focused on licking every area of Dean's neck. 

The sex wasn't rough, it was tender, it was slow. The thrusts were deep, and as stupid as it sounds dean felt like he lost himself again. Like he did when he slept, like he was being slowly taken away, but it was a good kind of lost. 

He felt his body start to tighten around castiel, his walls crushing castiel's cock as castiel grunted in happy response. Continuing to thrust as Dean closed his eyes squeezing them closed as his icy cum started to spill out much more rapidly every time castiel thrusted inward. Dean couldn't even begin to moan or speak, just opening and closing his mouth. 

After a good couple of deep and slow thrusts, dean felt castiel cum as well. Castiel's hot seed poured into dean, dean feeling the ability of warmth from what felt like decades inside him. Dean cried out, as Castiel on impulse bit roughly into his neck. Dean could feel castiel's teeth as he tried not to freak, squeezing his eyes closed. 

Dean let out loud pants, as Castiel slowly and hesitantly pulled his teeth away once they had finished. He pulled out and rolled off Dean as they laid panting next to each other. Dean opened his eyes blinking once castiel had let go, he knew he shouldn't freak out. It was dumb of him. He couldn't die from a bite...again.

He didn't say anything as he rationalized his shaking down. He just had sex. With the most amazing man he knew. His best fucking friend. 

"So? Wh..what did you think?" Dean turned smiling, but castiel chest was moving softly. Worn from the sex, he almost instantly passed out in total comfort around Dean. 

Dean smiled lovingly, before he moved to lay with him. Curled up big spooned around him Dean closed his eyes listening to castiel's heart beat. 

 

 

 

~May 7, 1780~

Dean once again found himself in his own colonial home, Sam and his mother huddled in the corner, his father thrown in the corner passed out and The man smirked looking at dean, looking at him like a lion stalking his unsuspecting kill. 

"D-Dean!" Sammy sobbed as the man turned to Sam growling, moving to him to strike.

"HEY!" Dean yelled in panic moving to the bleeding man, as the man turned to him again, grabbing dean he threw him roughly away. Dean crashing into a glass vase, glass shattering, and a deep gash on his arm gained the beasts attention. Dean looked towards the beasts gaze, seeing him stare at the blood hungrily. He breathed out panting, as he pulled himself from the pile of glass. 

"Come on ugly, this way." Dean called. The beast watched his every move as Dean limped towards the bedrooms, the beast slowly following. 

"D-Dean?!" Mary cried to him, but the beast only flinched at the noise. 

"Get Sam and dad out of here!" Dean yelled as Mary took the opportunity given. Moving to her husband yanking him along towards the front as Sam tried to help her. The beast turned his attention towards them but a flick from dean's bloody fingers spraying on him gained his attention real quick. "Come on ugly!" 

Dean lead it into the bedroom, things were going well, The beast was almost lead fully into the room, dean was going to distract him with a bloody handkerchief. Throw it into the farthest side of the room and run out, lock the door and keep the beast In there till his family got help. Things were going so well. 

Dean tossed the handkerchief into the farthest corner away from the door, the beast followed the smell moving to the handkerchief. It had slowly started licking the handkerchief, taking in the taste of the warm blood. Dean slowly moved towards the door trying not to make any noise, being quiet as can be and he was almost to the door. 

Sam's scream had caused Dean and the beast to turn, Sam had been pulling his father with their mother had tripped slicing his hand open on the broken glass. He looked up with panic as blood slid down the deep wound at Dean. 

It was almost slow motion, the beast moving to stand up and bolt towards the door opening. Dean reached out gripping the opened door handle, he turned to look through the opened doorway seeing Sam crying being held back as he looked at Dean screaming Dean's name.

"Goodbye Sammy." Dean breathed out as he quickly slammed the door, locking it. He turned just in time to see the beast lunged at him, biting straight into his neck. He screamed for only a second as the bone cracked under the beasts teeth, his airway collapsed and he felt every sliver of blood slowly leave his body till he suffocated to death. 

~

 

 

Now

 

Dean shot out of breath panting loudly, shaking and taking in his reality. He felt tears sliding down his face, as a hand moved to the constant reminder on his neck. Rubbing the ripped away skin from castiel's teeth ripping into it from the time he died. 

All ghost's had the mark that caused their death, the 'final blow' of sorts. Dean instantly moved to recover his over large sweater, which he wore as his own security blanket sliding it on he panted, looking over at castiel's sleeping form before getting out of bed.

Moving to the kitchen, he made himself some tea, before he made castiel some stove cooked blood. Taking it from the fridge, Pouring it into the pot on the stove, he stirred it. Watching the blood boil, making sure it wasn't too hot. 

He heard footsteps from down the hall, as Castiel rounded the corner half asleep and groggy, in his jeans. He leaned against the doorframe watching Dean cook in only a long sweater which castiel had to admit was a good look on him. 

"Stovetop blood? You must like me." Castiel murmured as Dean grabbed a cup from the cabinet. "Normally you throw it in the microwave and have it on the counter waiting for me in my thermos." Dean poured the blood into the cup as he watched the steam come from the cup, moving he handed the cup to castiel. 

"Careful it's hot." Dean smiled at him, as he grabbed his tea moving to lean against the opposite part door frame of the kitchen opening. They both took a sip of their drinks, slowly waking up. 

"God Dean, if I could wake up to this every morning." Castiel licked his lips of blood as Dean smiled at the compliment. 

"The blood or the after sex awkwardness?" Dean chuckled as Castiel smiled into his cup. 

"Is it so awkward?" Castiel chuckled. 

"No...I guess not." Dean smiled softly. "...so...have you gotten me out of your system, Mr. Novak?" Dean teased as he slid his tongue tip over his bottom lip, like he always did when teasing. 

 

 

"So...what did you say?" Charlie grunted as she gripped onto the door of the ambulance as it made a sharp turn. Castiel behind the wheel, made another sharp turn as they went to the emergency. 

"I-i said I did." Castiel mumbled as another sharp turn earned a yelp from benny in the back of the ambulance. 

"You did what?!" Charlie hit him roughly. 

"Ouch! What?!" Castiel rubbed his sore body. 

"You are so not over him, Novak!" Charlie hit him again. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because the sex didn't help! I-it made me..." Castiel sucked in air. 

"Made you what, you piece of shit?!" Charlie snapped.

"I-I...it Made me want to do it again! Made me imagine taking him on every corner of the house! I thought it would fix things! But obviously it made it worse! If I go cold turkey-" castiel sighed. 

"Why are you so scared of change?!" Charlie smacked him. "Why are you so stupid?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM!" Castiel yelled as charlie blinked. The car went quiet as he stopped the truck suddenly and quickly moved to help the victim. 

 

 

Dean softly hummed chewing on some ice cream, his eyes scanned the pictures on their walls he had checked out about a million times. He was much more cheerful since him and castiel...he blushed in memory sliding his tongue over the spoon. 

He had on his big oversized sweater from that night as well. It smelled of Castiel and to not sound too creepy...he really liked that it did. 

He walked to the door of their apartment, looking through the peephole at the activity outside. There was nothing too exciting happening out there. The two deans finally finished moved in next door and Dean was curious to check them out. It was so odd, the idea of two men together publicly. 

He paused only when he saw one of the Deans moved to unlock the door and enter. A tall man who was laughing and talking on the phone, fumbling with his keys. 

Dean smiled softly with affection for the man that looked so much like his younger brother. Wishing dean had been able to see Sam grow, but this man...this boy looked just like him. 

Seeing castiel appear In the view of the peephole, whistling as he looked for his key to the house on the key ring, still adorably decked out in his paramedics uniform. He ignored Sam's presence, who was still trying to get the door open, fumbling with groceries. Dean set the ice cream down before unlocking the door. Dean threw open dean and castiel's door, as Castiel looked up at the movement. A soft smile was exchanged from the tired and exhausted paramedic to Dean. 

"Help him." Dean motioned to Sam, almost pleading. Castiel did a double take over at Sam who had his back to him. Castiel shook his head no. He didn't need the extra Drama that came with human neighbors, and friendship. "Come on! Please! Please! For me?" 

Dean pouted as castiel gave a signal like he wanted to strangle dean's adorable little neck, as he caved. Sighing he took off his hat, moving to Sam. 

"Hey need help buddy?" Castiel offered holding out his hand.  
"Really?" Sam smiled, handing him the groceries. "Thanks man." Sam's hands now free, was able to get the door open. Sam took one of the bags, as he walked into the kitchen. Castiel gave a face of annoyance, but a light kiss on his cheek from Dean made him turn his attitude almost instantly. 

Castiel watched Dean walk in looking at the pictures in the apartment as if they were beautiful works of art in museums. Castiel always loved the look of wonder in dean's eyes when dean looked at photos. 

He slowly pulled his eyes away from Dean to set the groceries on the counter for Sam. Watching Sam dig through his fridge for cold beer, pulling two out he held them up as though silently asking castiel if he wanted one. Which castiel took a seat at the bar stool and nodded. 

Sam opened two beers, before handing one to castiel, clicking their glasses together. They both took a sip, before sighing in the bliss. 

"Thanks for the help, man." Sam chuckled. "I'm Sam."

"Castiel." Castiel moved to shake Sam's hand, which he had to admire the firm grip. 

"Surprise we haven't met yet." Sam confessed. "Been here a month."

"I work long hours." Castiel confessed in semi truth. 

"Paramedic?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded. 

"Long hours." Castiel chuckled repeating, taking a sip as Dean had finally wandered into the kitchen. "What do you do?" 

"Lawyer." Sam stated. 

"Get off! And you're living in this shitty apartment building?" Castiel laughed.

"Well, my husbands a psychic." Sam stated as though it explained it, and castiel scoffed into his beer. Dean moved to sit next to castiel, castiel pretending to cough to cover the noise of the chair pulling out. Dean seemed extremely amazed. 

"Psychic?" Dean mumbled. "Does...that mean, his husband can see me?" Castiel shook his head no pretending to scratch his head. 

"I hate to drink and run, but I have a early shift tomorrow." Castiel stood. 

"Invite him to dinner." Dean stated, castiel ignored him. 

"Sorry to hear that." Sam confessed as they shook hands."Would love to have introduced you to my husband."

"Invite him to dinner." Dean repeated as castiel was escorted out by Sam, he followed behind castiel.

"Maybe next time...Have a good night." Castiel tipped his hat before entering his own apartment. Dean frowned as Castiel sighed turning to face the consequences of not listening to the ghost. 

"Why didn't you invite him to dinner?" Dean frowned.

"Because we don't need the drama?" Castiel scoffed. "Befriending humans is a joke. Its unnecessary." 

"I was once human." Dean snapped. "So were you."

"Now you're a ghost and I'm a vampire." Castiel reminded him, as he moved to strip into his street clothes. "How many of the people we use to know two hundred years ago is still alive?" 

"What would have been wrong with just one dinner?" Dean asked angry.

"What is your fascination with that guy? You got yourself a crush?" Castiel turned angrily, Dean opened and closed his mouth obviously extremely upset and offended. Castiel obviously jealous at Dean's new found attention.

"What does it matter to you if I do?" Dean hissed tears in his eyes, castiel's eyes darkened at that. "You made it perfectly clear this morning that you wanted to go back to being friends." 

"He's married." Castiel snapped coldly, as Dean felt the tears slid down his face. 

"And that matters to you? Mr. Fuck and drink them? Last girl you brought home was a mother of three with a husband off at war, Mr. Morals!" Dean hissed as Castiel angrily tossed on a new shirt. "Why do I have to be in love with them? Why can't it be anything else?" 

"Because there's nothing else, Dean! Why else would you be all over him?!" Castiel turned unbuckling his pants, to strip into his jeans. 

"So...I just fuck my best friend last night? But I'm in love with someone by midday the next day?" Dean scoffed, wiping his tears. "...you must think so little of me?" 

"..." Castiel looked down knowing he had crossed a line. His eyes moved to Dean's bright green eyes from crying. He sighed softly feeling ashamed, knowing the moment last night meant a lot to both of them. "Dean..." Castiel moved to cup his face but Dean ripped his face away. 

"Don't touch me." Dean sniffed wiping his eyes. "Should have known I was nothing more than a moving sex toy for you." 

"Dean. That's not-" castiel choked out as Dean started to walk away but paused before moving to punch castiel hard in the face. Castiel's face moved to the movement, but castiel didn't react past shutting up. 

"Go enjoy your warm hole tonight." Dean snapped walking towards his room. "I don't know of I'll be here when you get back." Dean angrily slammed the door as Castiel flinched sighing, knowing he had fucked up.

 

 

 

"Harsh, brother." Benny stated taking a sip of his beer, as castiel rubbed his head. 

"I don't know what to do..." Castiel buried his face into his hands as Benny watched him. 

"You shouldn't think on a empty stomach." Benny mumbled as he watched a cute girl walk past him. His eyes followed her, before he stood. "Eat, have fun and do something I'd do." Benny patted castiel's back before moving to chat up the cute girl. 

"What's wrong, darling?" A woman moved to sit next to castiel. He watched her blow out smoke from her cigarette, as she eyed him curiously. 

"W-what makes you think something-" castiel choked out but the girl's laughter cut him off. 

"Because you are in the slummiest, skimpiest bar yet you haven't looked at one person since entering." The girl blew out smoke. Castiel sighed resting his head on his arm, as she smirked softly at his distressing. "Bela." She held out a arm.

"Castiel." He softly shook her hand. 

"Looks like you need another drink." She offered buying them both a drink. He looked at the drink swirling the Ice, as she softly took a sip. "Spill." 

"...I accused my...friend...my best friend actually of liking someone else..." Castiel sighed. 

"Let me guess. You and your best friend had or are semi close to having a thing?" Bela stated as castiel nodded. 

"We...I...my best friend...gave me their virginity...and by next afternoon I was implying he was in love with another." Castiel mumbled taking a sip of his drink, not realizing his choice of words. Bela smiled softly as she chuckled to herself. 

"He was in love with another, huh?" Bela smiled softly. "So...you know he loves you, then?" Castiel roughly choked on his whiskey, coughing roughly. 

"W-What?" Castiel wheezed. 

"You just told me you implied he was in love with another." Bela chuckled. "Which means you know he loves you." 

"I-i-i...." Castiel choked out in panic but his face slowly calmed after a few minutes. "...i... already... sort of realized...before all this happened...on my last birthday..." 

"And you?" Bela questioned.

"And me what?" Castiel asked. 

"Do you love him?" Bela chuckled. 

"..." Castiel was quiet for so long. "...I...I don't know..."

"Its okay not to know." Bela reassured. 

"...there's things I need. He can't give me-" Castiel spoke, thinking of the blood he will need to survive. 

"If he loves you like you think, he will understand." Bela reassured. 

"...Thank you." Castiel smiled softly. 

"Now. Stop being stubborn and go to him. Apologize and beg like a dog. We love that." Bela chuckled as Castiel nodded smiling as Castiel stood. He took her hand softly kissing the top of it. 

"Thank you." He stated honestly as he moved towards the exit. 

 

 

 

Dean sniffed as he wiped his tears, his eyes puffy from tears. Castiel stupid. Extremely dumb. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom, as the front door busted open. Castiel panting and sweaty, dean frowned turning away to go back to his room. When he felt a hand force him back to look at him, dean opened his mouth to argue. When castiel cupped his face and roughly kissed him. 

Dean moaned at how roughly castiel was man handling him, kissing back almost instantly. Wrapping his arms around castiel's shoulders, as castiel moved his hands from Dean's face to his hips. Dean broke the kiss moments later panting as castiel nuzzled his face. 

"You stupid ignoramus-" Dean hissed in anger as he yanked castiel into a hard kiss. Gripping his shirt, as castiel kissed back, trying to taste Dean's every being. Castiel was pushed back onto Dean's bed, as Dean roughly tossed off his sweater and shirt. Moving to straddle castiel as he rocked against him. 

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean slowly rocked his hips teasingly slow over castiel's growing erection. Castiel's hands slid over Dean's chest as they kissed. Dean moaned as he rolled his hips against castiel's slowly. 

Dean softly unbuckled castiel's pants needingly, as castiel kissed him roughly. Their tongues dancing in their mouths as dean managed to take off castiel's pants. Sliding them down, as well as his underwear before Dean's hand slid onto the growling erection. Sliding his hand up and down castiel's cock as Castiel broke the kiss to moan. Throwing off his own shirt, he laid naked under Dean, dean pumping his hands teasingly slow. Dean's hands were soft, but then again Dean's whole body was soft. It must have came with being a ghost because castiel could never get enough. 

He watched Dean break the kiss, kissing down his chest. He surprised castiel by giving his cock a kiss on the tip experimental with his movements. Castiel groaned loudly at the touch, his little innocent ghost was expanding his sexual horizons. 

"Dean..." Castiel panted as Dean smiled nervously. 

"I-i saw this on the television..." Dean confessed as he slowly lowered his mouth onto castiel's cock. Dean little winchester. The most innocent ghost was giving him head? Fuck him. Fuck his perfect little lips. 

"Dean." Castiel panted as he threw his head back, trying to keep from thrusting. Dean experimentally tried out the new feeling of licking and sucking. It was so cute his attempt and castiel was a mess under him. 

When dean softly pulled away he blushed softly as castiel cupped his face pulling him on top of him kissing him roughly. Dean reached into the nightstand grabbing the lube castiel had left the night before. Breaking the kiss, to pour lube on his fingers. Castiel's voice slightly stopped him. 

"I-im n-not ready to..." Castiel choked out, he was mentally ready for Dean to take him. He was scared to admit that, but Dean just smiled and moved to castiel's cock rubbing lube thickly. Castiel whimpered as he felt dean let go, watching Dean move to straddle him. Castiel held his breath as Dean moved, slowly lowering himself on castiel's cock. 

Castiel's hands steadied his hips, as Dean slowly took him all in. Dean whimpered and gasped when he was completely sitting on castiel's cock. Castiel sat up to kiss dean's chest as Dean slowly adjusted to the feeling. 

Dean took his time, before he moved his hips. Breathing out as he rolled his hips, earning a moan from castiel. His hips held Dean's hips moving them with dean. Dean let out the cutest little breathy moans, as they slowly had sex. Taking each slow thrust to heart, castiel couldn't take his eyes off his friend. 

They had gotten close, dean closed his eyes as castiel panted under him. Moving Dean's hip, as he stared at Dean's panting chest, Dean's cock roughly throbbed as castiel slowly took off one of his hands to stroke dean. Touching his beautiful fat cock for the first time with his hands, made Dean shudder and cum almost instantly. 

Castiel groaned at his own release. Watching Dean arch his back as he took every little drip of his cum. Castiel watched the remainder of dean's cum spill into his stomach. Dean breathing roughly as he looked down at castiel, they said nothing as Dean tiredly slid off castiel's soft cock. Landing on his stomach tiredly as he squeezed the pillows into his arms, his eyes closed as his breath evened. He didn't expect the feel of cold cum drip onto his ass, as castiel had moved over him to kiss the muscles on his back. Softly kissing each piece of skin, as Dean hummed contently. 

"He reminds me of my brother..." Dean mumbled as castiel paused. "Sam..." Castiel took a breathe but said nothing as he moved to continue to kiss Dean's back. Dean softly chuckled into the pillows, as he kept his eyes closed. "Apology accepted by the way."

Castiel continued to kiss Dean's back as Dean hummed at the intimate gesture. 

"You know I just washed my sheets." Dean mumbled as Castiel chuckled looking at the mess they had left. 

"Sorry..." Castiel mumbled as he kissed Dean's neck, before dean softly rolled over to look at him. Cupping his face he slid his thumb over castiel's cheekbone, they didn't say anything as castiel lowered himself to kiss Dean softly. Dean softly kissed back, the kiss wasn't lustful as they held each other. Just lazily kissing each other.


	2. Awkwardness of me

 

_This isn't a thing._

 

 

Castiel stated in his head, as he fell back on Dean's bed, dean on top of him. Grinding his bulged against castiel's who moaned loudly as Dean kissed his neck.

 

 

_This was definitely not a thing._

 

 

Castiel stated in his head the next time he had roughly pinned Dean against the shower wall. Licking at the water that Dean allowed to touch his skin. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. 

 

 

_This WAS NOT a thing._

 

 

Castiel nipped at Dean's skin bending him over the kitchen table as he rocked perfectly into his pale ass. Castiel pulling Dean's hair as Dean looked back watching castiel pound him. Dean's mouth opening and closing to bite his lip as he rolled back on his cock. 

 

 

_**THIS** _

 

 

Dean rolled his hips as he rode castiel, castiel couldn't get over watching the ghosts body move over him. Dean slid hands over castiel's stomach, kissing up his stomach. Before Castiel pulled deans hair forcing his face close to his. Castiel looked over Dean's lips before slamming his mouth to it. 

 

_**WASN'T** _

 

Castiel pinned Dean's arms above his head, roughly rocking into him, as Dean watched helplessly. His face gasps and moans as he looked deep into castiel's eyes as he was fucked into the mattress. Fuck Dean and those puffy fuckable lips. 

 

_**A** _

 

 

Dean's lips slowly wrapped around castiel's cock as Castiel groaned. Castiel closing his eyes as Dean's fuckable lips and heavenly around him. Castiel loved Dean giving him Head when he cooked. Dean's favorite game was making castiel burn his food. Seeing the result of the food always brought Dean into tears of laughter. Though castiel wouldn't ever admit it. He laughed too. 

 

_**....** _

 

Dean softly made out on the couch with Castiel gripping his hips as Dean moaned into the kiss. No one made any effort to take off their clothes. This was the intimacy of lazy slow kisses on the couch. As much as he lived to make bend over, the soft slow lazy kisses and Dean only stopping to complain about a Hulu commercial that sometimes pop up if the TV was on. Castiel would smile before softly grabbing Dean's chin and kiss him again. Dean would always kiss back. 

 

_**...shit.** _

 

Dean slept tangled in Castiel, his chest breathing against castiel's as Castiel was halfway close to sleep and halfway invested in the show playing. Holding Dean close as Dean nuzzled into his shirt as castiel petted his head. 

 

_...This is a thing._

 

 

Castiel slept soundly Dean naked next to him, curled into his body. Castiel held him close as the doorbell rang, slightly waking the vampire. Dean tried nuzzling into his warmth again, but after a knock castiel pulled himself from Dean's beautiful ice cold body. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he realized how much more often he had started occupying Dean's room. 

Whenever sex happened between the ghost and vamp. It took place in dean's room...or around the house but never in castiel's room. Dean never questioned it and Castiel never brought it up. Just like the obvious fact Castiel didn't do sleepovers but hasn't slept in his own bed in weeks.  
He pulled open the door, as drunk man leaned against the doorframe. Sunglasses inside and looking more like a guy who had a little too much fun in Vegas. 

"Yo, caddy!" The drunk grumbled as Castiel tried to close the door but the drunk put his foot in the door. Castiel groaned giving up as he left the door open for the drunk. The drunk came in closing the door, following castiel into the kitchen as Castiel poured blood into a cup. Not caring it was frozen as he pushed it towards the drunk. 

"I'm assuming that's why you're here." Castiel crossed his arms. 

"Don't be that way, I missed you too." The drunk stated as he mumbled drinking down the blood. He pulled off his sunglasses after sucking down the blood. He gave Castiel a look up and down. "You look happy...but then everyone is happy after sex." His eyes drifted to the cum stain on castiel's stomach, which castiel covered his stomach with his crossed arms. 

"Why are you here, Balthazar." Castiel demanded rather than asked.

"Looking for father." Balthazar stated casually. 

"...father?" Castiel was taken back. 

"Look, rumor is dad's back in town. I couldn't pass up the opportunity of finding him." Balthazar stated. "Heard he's trying to get the family together." 

"Balthazar, he changed us and let us on our own." Castiel scoffed. "I KILLED someone because of him." 

"Are you ever going to let that go, love?" Balthazar licked the frozen blood. "I mean look at you! You got a nice home, good job and what looks like a good sex life-" Balthazar's head turned at the sound of the shower starting. He smirked to himself, as he looked towards the cracked door of Dean's bedroom. Dean must have woken up and wanted a shower to get off the cum. 

Castiel slowly moved closer to the door as though attempting to block off the path to the bedroom with his body. Balthazar looked between the door and castiel as castiel crossed his arms. 

"Castiel? Having someone spend the night? This must be serious." Balthazar eyed it curiously. "I remember you throwing out a duchess at one point...thought no one was worthy of a full night of you."

"I think you should go." Castiel stated, as Balthazar sucked at the frozen blood, it started unfreezing and running down his arm. Which he lapped at the blood, castiel continued to glare at him. 

"Didn't think you'd pull a twilight. What did you do? Fall in love with some awkward teenage girl wanting a old fashioned love story?" Balthazar chuckled. 

"It's nothing like that." Castiel stated as Balthazar grabbed his arm, whispering into his ear.

"How does she taste?" Balthazar whispered. "...Have you fed on her yet?....Tell me...what type was her blood?" Castiel swallowed as he remembered Dean's neck move when he was alive, remembered the taste of his blood. Remembered how it felt. He shoved Balthazar back as he roughly slammed into a chair, bringing it down with him. 

"Cas?" Castiel heard Dean call as the shower turned off. 

"Don't come out here!" Castiel called to him, as Balthazar laughed softly as he picked himself off the ground. Wiping the blood from his mouth, laughing harder. 

"I'm sorry to offend. Should have said 'he'!" Balthazar chuckled, as Castiel moved to him roughly. Grabbing him and Forcing the door opened he forced him out. "What's up with the man handling?! I'm okay with you liking dick."

"Leave." Castiel growled. 

"So I'm assuming asking you to let me stay is out of the question." Balthazar stated as Castiel slammed the door in his face. "COME ON, CAS! YOU KNOW IF FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS-" The door slammed open as Castiel gripped his throat. 

"If father finds out about what?" Castiel threatened. 

"You are a soldier." Balthazar breathed. "He won't take likely to you playing house. You are one of the originals. When he calls, he will expect your arrival." 

"He. Doesn't. Own. Me. He left me as a newling to die. I own him no loyalty. " Castiel growled as balthazar chuckled. "You know nothing. He knows nothing. Got that?" Castiel shoved him away, as Balthazar nodded, still chuckling to himself as he headed towards the stairs. Castiel stared making sure he could no longer smell him in the building before returning inside. Castiel locked the door before angrily throwing things.

Dean peered from the bedroom doorway as Castiel angrily tossed the house. Dean flinched as a glass vase came flying at him but Dean let it pass through him. Castiel stopped when he noticed Dean's presence, looking down ashamed. As he slowly looked down at his mess in shame, leaning down he softly tried to pick up the mess. But a hand on his stopped him, Dean softly looked at him concerned, castiel softly cupped his face pulling him close. Dean just letting him holding him close. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel loaded supplies onto the ambulance as Benny sat in the driver's seat playing cards with Charlie. Castiel has been a killjoy all day, lost in thought. He stayed quiet and kept about his work like he was trying to get something off his mind. 

"...my money is on a fight with his new boyfriend." Benny stated as he played his cards. 

"...mines on the fact he suddenly realized his ever cripplingly homosexuality-" Charlie was suddenly silenced my Castiel smacking the cards from her hand as he moved to sit in the back of the ambulance. Leaning forward to look at them both, as they cleared their throats looking around. 

"One, I can hear you back here. There is literally nothing stopping me from hearing you. You aren't even whispering. Two, my ever cripplingly homosexuality is not a thing or any of your concern. Three, Things are fine between Dean and I thanks. We are just friends with benefits. Nothing more." Castiel started looking between them. "If you must know, I heard rumors father was returning."

"Father?" Charlie paused. 

"You're not a original." Benny stated as he leaned back. "There is thirteen original children. Turned by the first vampire who we call father. Other vampires like you were turned by other vampires. Not the father, so this has no connection to you." 

"You heard anything?" Castiel asked Benny. 

"Who did you hear it from?" Benny asked. 

"Balthazar." Castiel stated. 

"The drunk? Yeah. Have what he said bother you." Benny scoffed. "Father has been underground and silent since the early 1880s. Why would he suddenly resurface? For what reason?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Castiel stated. "Balthazar said he wanted to rebuild the family."

"Balthazar's the only one with loyalty to him. He'd be stupid to try. He left all high and dry. His originals have changed with the times or died remaining in the old ways." Benny chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Brother." He patted castiel's shoulder as silence filled the ambulance.

"...Is anyone going to bring up the fact castiel told us his ever cripplingly homosexuality is none of our business...?" Charlie teased. 

"I also said it wasn't a thing. Now drive." Castiel rolled his eyes as Charlie started to drive. 

"Did you also hear he called Dean a friend with benefits? I wonder how often he takes of those benefits?" Benny snickered as Castiel sighed. 

"Probably too much to be considered friends with benefits." Charlie chuckled. "Tell us Cas, how many times do you partake?" 

"...I hate you both." Castiel mumbled as the two cracked up.

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened the door to his house, welcomed to the thick smell of stove cooked blood. He softly closed the door, as he looked around at the cleaned living room he had thrashed. Perfectly lean and slightly empty since he broke a lot of the decorations. Dean had fixed what he could and threw away everything he couldn't. Castiel took off his shoes at the door, tossing his car keys onto the unsteady table since he broke the glass bowl he normally put it in. He put his coat on the hook that instantly fell down at the slight touch. Castiel only sighed. Deciding dean could buy some new things for the house on amazon. 

Walking into the kitchen, his eyes fell onto Dean who stirred the blood. Dean hadn't noticed him come in, headphones in his ears as Castiel watched him for a few minutes. Things...have changed since they...started this...though castiel called it friends with benefits. They...haven't discussed this. What this was? What was their goal in this? 

Castiel picked up a hand towel, as he stretched it out in his hands. Moving to Dean, he slowly lowered it over Dean's eyes. Dean instantly smiled and laughing to himself as Castiel tied the ends together. Castiel watched Dean's face light up, castiel moved to kiss the beautiful neck as he pulled him closer by the waist. 

"C-Castiel. I'm cooking. The bloods going to burn." Dean laughed, moving his head to the side giving him more room. Castiel pulled the headphones from Dean's ear. As Castiel turned off the stove, moving the blood away from the stove before putting his music player on the counter. Dean couldn't help but smile as Castiel moved him back towards the wall. Dean rested back against it as he bit his lip wondering what Castiel was doing. 

"Don't." Castiel breathed running his thumb over the bottom lip Dean was biting. As he pressed against him, as Castiel couldn't help look at him. "You don't know what you do to me when you bite your fucking lip?" Castiel breathed, as dean smiled so fucking cutely. Castiel moved leaving mouthy kisses on Dean's neck as Dean moaned, as castiel forced his hands above his head. 

"You should tell me." Dean breathed a moan as Castiel instantly started to unbuckle Dean's jeans, Dean biting his lip again. Castiel taking full advantage of the blindfold. 

"It makes me want to fuck you in every area of this house." Castiel breathed as Dean laughed softly. 

"We've fucked in every area of this house...except your room...how about we do it in your room this time?" Dean asked as Castiel's body tensed. He paused his movement, and obviously they both noticed. Bringing a awkward silence with it. It only lasted a moment as the doorbell rang. Dean slowly lowered his hands to awkwardly lower the towel blindfold, as Castiel stared at him. 

"Dean...i-" Castiel opened his mouth, eyes so full of conflict but Dean had vanished before castiel could finish. Castiel sighed, scratching the back of his head. He went to his front door, pulling it open without much thought as he saw Sam and a man castiel recognized as the man living with sam standing at his door. 

"Hey, sorry to intrude. I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day." Sam stated as the smaller man held out a plate of cookies. 

"We know you're busy, but everyone has time for cookies." The man stated. "Oh where are my manners. I'm Gabriel. Sam's husband." Gabriel shook castiel's hand. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Castiel." Castiel stated kindly, after a couple moments realizing they weren't leaving he sighed. "Did you want to come in?" 

"We'd love to." Gabriel came in checking out the house as Sam smiled softly and followed. Castiel's house looked almost like a model home, except for the things he broke in his melt down and the no pictures he had on the wall. It was bare of anything relatively personal, couple painting castiel had bought Dean. 

"Ignore the empty feel. We are planning to remodel." Castiel sighed without thinking. 

"We?" Sam asked. "Thought you lived alone." 

"See, I told you." Gabriel whispered but castiel heard. 

"I-I have a roommate, but he works odd hours." Castiel lied. 

"What does he do?" Sam asked as Castiel spotted his own bedroom open behind them, watching dean toss out some random stuff from his room, though the two didn't notice. 

"Currently? Be a big pain in my ass." Castiel started moving towards his room. "Excuse me." Castiel entered his shit hole of a room, which was normally untidy. But the fact Dean was tossing it was making it worse. Dean sat on castiel's bed flipping through a notebook on his bed as dean looked through everything. "Mind telling me what the fuck?" Castiel gestured to everything. "You know you aren't allowed in my room. "

"I want to know why." Dean stated as he angrily flipped through the pages. 

"Why what?" Castiel scoffed.

"Why you keep playing this game with me." Dean stated. Throwing the book roughly. Dean looked like he was about to burst into tears but hid it well with his anger. "You claim you want nothing out of this. That you wanted to be friends. Yet the second I try you pull me back to this...place!" Dean snapped as a book came flying off the shelf. "I can't tell if I'm just...easy and that's why you keep coming back, or if you're chicken shit and can't admit you care about me! That you want more out of this. I'm tired of this Gray area. Either we do this completely or not at all." 

"What brought this on? And...what's wrong with our little gray area?" Castiel asked. 

"Do you know how many woman I know you have bedded here? In this bed?" Dean stated. "Four hundred and seven. Yet you hate the idea of me stepping foot in this room."

"To be technical, that's a new mattress. Just bought it." Castiel stated nervously as a book flew at him, he dodged barely. Castiel had to make the ghost angry didn't he? "Anyways, This isn't about my bed count. What's wrong?"

 

He was surprised when Dean was suddenly in front of him. 

"I...think I'm falling for you..." Before castiel could react, Dean cupped his face pulling him into a hard kiss, Castiel almost instantly kissed him back. Dean started to pull off castiel's work jacket, which castiel was happy to take off. Dean pulling him towards the bed, castiel fell on top of him. Castiel kissing Dean needingly, moaning as Dean rocked himself against castiel. Castiel pulled up Dean's sweater kissing his beautiful belly. Sliding his tongue against the cold flesh, as Castiel hesitantly stopped feeling dean unbuckle his pants as Dean tried to pull him into a kiss.

"D-Dean, we c-can't do this...not here...dean..." Castiel panted. "Fuck Dean. Not here." 

"...I knew It..." Dean sniffed as tears slid down his face. "Fuck, I'm so stupid."

"Dean." Castiel spoke but Dean disappeared again. "Dean!" Castiel swore up and down opening his bedroom door. Ignoring the fact he still had guests here, he stormed up to Dean's door knocking on it frantically.

"I-Is everything okay?" Sam asked now noticing castiel's pants weren't buckled and he had make out hair.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, this is just a bad time." Castiel lead them towards the door, making sure to take the cookies. "It's been a lovely visit." Castiel slammed the door as he moved to Dean's door, knocking on it. "Dean! Please! Don't shut me out! Let me explain! Dean!...I'm...sorry..." 

 

 

 

 

"...so did he let you explain?" Charlie asked as Castiel sighed sitting on the back of the truck eating some fast food. 

"He eventually opened the door." Castiel sighed looking at his food sadly. "Asked me if he meant something to me."

"What did you say?" Benny asked mouth full. 

"...I...I couldn't answer." Castiel sighed. "He just cried. Told me he never wanted me to see me again." 

"To think, this was all brought on because you didn't sleep with him in your room." Benny chuckled as castiel slapped his sandwich out of his hand. Benny frowned.

"Its not that. Dean thinks i'm using him for sex, and he's already been unsure of this...thing between us to begin with. And why wouldnt he think that? I never gave him a reason not to think that and I've done it a million times to other people!...but the reason i don't want him in my room...It...it's because Dean means so much to me. My room. All I have ever done in there is fuck up. My room of all my sins and shame. Dean...Dean's...Dean means more to me then that. I don't want him to be four hundred and eight... I don't want Dean to know that part of me... Because if he does....he won't love me anymore...." Castiel scratched his head looking down. "I...just didn't know how to tell him." Charlie's hand slid over Castiel's as Castiel looked up.

"...you can start by admitting you love him." Charlie offered as Castiel remained silent.

"...everything will change." Castiel sucked out in the silence. 

"It already has." Charlie stated waving him off. "Now, go yonder. Confess your love."

"...charlie I still have four hours left on my shift." Castiel blinked.

"Then...go yonder...in four hours!" Charlie cheered as castiel went deep red as Benny patted his shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sucked in a deep breath as he bent down to touch his toes. After days of trying to get Dean to open the door, he decided to cave and leave him alone. He had noticed through the years he had with dean. When Dean thought he was busy meditating and doing his 'yogi thing' as Dean called it. Dean used the opportunity to steal and take the things he wanted without castiel seeing him. 

Dean did this every time they fought. Trying to avoid the confrontation. Normally when castiel did yoga, he was fully involved and oblivious to his surroundings but he always noticed Dean while doing yoga when fighting. Though he'd never tell dean this. It was his way of keeping an eye on him and accessing how badly when fucked up with the ghost.

When they weren't fighting, Dean normally read a book next to him on the couch. Lightly thumbed through it. Castiel able to relax in the quiet, with dean so close. Rarely did Dean join him, but it was so cute watching him try. Dean uncoordinated and trying to hold a position was always rather funny to watch. 

As if on cue, most likely since he heard castiel's yoga tape playing. Dean peered his head out of the door to make sure castiel was focused on his weekly yoga. Which Dean waited to be sure. Before moving towards the kitchen, his eyes scanning the area for his missing music player, Dean had when he was cooking. Not finding it, he hesitantly popped his head out of the kitchen, looking for any sign of it. 

When his eyes fell onto it, finding it next to castiel on the coffee table. Dean silently swore, before making sure Castiel was focused on his breathing. Appearing next to castiel, he looked at castiel who was butterflying on the floor. He waved a hand in front of castiel's face, not even getting a slight response. Dean then moved to grab his music player, but castiel's hand grabbed him. 

Castiel flipped and pinned him, dean not being able to react. As Dean groaned in surprise castiel pinning him. He tried to disappeared but he couldn't. Trying three more times to no effect, he panted at castiel confused. Struggling trying to free himself from under castiel. 

"Let. Me. Go." Dean wiggled. 

"Not till you hear me out." Castiel stated pinning him. 

"I said get off me." Dean snapped. 

"Dean-" Castiel started but Dean wasn't having it. He struggled trying to get himself unpinned. Castiel just slammed his lips onto Dean's. Dean tensed at the kiss, but slowly kissed back. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was slow. Hard but slow, Dean's hands moved to lightly tangle in castiel's hair. Castiel's hands lightly holding Dean's hips. Dean moaned softly as the kiss was broken and castiel had moved to nip at his cold neck though castiel made no effort to undress him. He pulled back after a few moments dean's body panting under him looking at him with confusion. 

Castiel cupped his face as he looked at Dean below him. Staring into his eyes with...a look dean never seen before. Dean softly leaned up kissing him again, as though trying to kiss the words out of his mouth. Castiel kissed back every kiss, but it remained the same kinder kisses instead of lustful ones but after those castiel pulled away looking down. 

"I...love you." Castiel breathed out as the whole room went silent. 

"...what?" Dean choked out as Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck. 

"I love you...that's why I didn't want you in my room. My room is filled with My sins. What I have to do to eat, what I have done... I didn't want to make you a number in my bed count. I didn't want you to be swallowed by my negativity. Because I love you, I was trying to hide what kind of shitty person I am. In there I'm castiel but out here? In our little hobble of a home. I'm just Cas. That dorky normal dude that you fallen for....and not a monster." 

Dean softly cupped his face, pulling him into a soft kiss before they softly nuzzled against each other. Castiel wasn't sure how long they held each other but Castiel soon found himself drifting to sleep feeling Dean's chest move as Dean slid fingers through his hair. 

 

 

 

 

It was weird waking up to having your best friend now having the title boyfriend. Castiel's eyes slowly opened as Dean's sleeping body laid under him, curled up into him. Castiel watching dean's puffy adorable lips move with breath, and he had to move down and kiss them. 

Dean stirred at the soft kisses, and softly kissed back. His body reacting as dean cupped castiel's face as his phone rang castiel break the kiss. Castiel cursed to himself standing, helping Dean up. Dean tried to leave the rug but he was unable to. 

"I'm sorry, I salted the rug. I'll remove it." Castiel chuckled as Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly with obvious annoyance but just waited. As Castiel answered the phone, he blinked before looking at the time and cursing. He broke the salt circle, as he scrambled to get dressed. "I'm late to work! Fuck me."

Dean watched him lazily. 

"When you get home you'll clean up the salt ya?" Dean mumbled as castiel looked at him. He stopped frantically moving around and moved to Dean. He gave him a soft kiss. 

"Yes, I will. I can't have my boyfriend hurting himself. Till then just stay away from the living room okay?" Castiel stated as Dean nodded before being taken back.

"Boyfriend?" Dean blushed as Castiel nodded, Dean happily hugged him. Castiel smiled holding him close before his phone rang again. 

"Shit. Benny is going to kill me!" Castiel pulled away and bolted to the door leaving. "I love you!" Dean chuckled to himself moving to lock the door as he went to his room to sleep but the sound of the door unlocking made Dean turn. What did castiel forget? He watched the door slowly open, creaking very eerily as two men walked in carrying two duffel bags. Dean couldn't help but scream.


	3. Once is happenstance

There was absolute silence as Charlie and benny stared at Dean and Castiel. Both sitting at the kitchen table, Castiel sporting a black eye and holding a rag to his bloody nose. Dean happily petting a live chicken, who had taken a liking to him. Its feathers moved to his touch, as it sat contently in his lap. The house trashed to all hell covered in salt and had signs of a fire in some areas, as the loud pleads of 'help us' came from the kitchen walk in. Including loud banging of them trying to hit the doors open, charlie rubbed her nose base. Her eyes squeezed closed as she tried to process what exactly happened. 

"Okay...someone start from the beginning." Charlie leaned against the counter crossing her arms. Dean and Castiel both looked at each other, as though daring the other to start.  
"Make Dean start first." Benny said popping some popcorn into His mouth. "I was there for castiel's half...most of it...anyways." 

"Okay, Dean. You start." Charlie offered as Dean sucked in a deep slow breath as Castiel glared at him, Dean opened his mouth to start. 

 

 

 

 

_Four hours prior..._

 

"Shit. Benny is going to kill me!" Castiel pulled away and bolted to the door leaving. "I love you!" Dean chuckled to himself moving to lock the door as he went to his room to sleep but the sound of the door unlocking made Dean turn. What did castiel forget? He watched the door slowly open, creaking very eerily as two men walked in carrying two duffel bags. Dean couldn't help but scream. 

 

 

 

Castiel's phone rang as he finished his current transport. It wasn't uncommon for people to call castiel. Believe it or not, castiel was a popular guy. But the words he never expected to see call him were 'home'. Dean never called him. Dean still wasn't use to the phone thing and he always texted him if he needed anything. 

Castiel moved away from Benny as Benny loaded on supplies, and answered the phone. 

"Dean?! Dean, what's wrong?!" Castiel asked. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice slightly distorted, part of the ghost charm. "Don't freak out-"

"I am already freaking out!" Castiel snapped. 

"Soooooooo...the guys from ghost facers are currently doing an episode in our apartment." Dean stated watching the crew trying to set up. "Isn't that AWESOME?!" 

"WHAT?!" Castiel yelled then glared suspiciously. "Did you let them in?!"

"What?! No. Apparently they bribed the landlord to let them into haunted 3B." Dean wiggled his fingers sounding 'spooky'. Dean paced around watching the people setting up cameras and equipment.

"No, Dean this isn't awesome!" Castiel sighed rubbing his face. "I'm a vampire and you're a ghost! If they find any trace of us, we are fucked...plus! They could steal our shit!" 

"Don't worry. I hid all your blood in Mr. Lokeny's fridge. He's blind as a bat. He won't notice. Plus....have you see our place? They'd probably feel bad and give us shit instead of steal it." Dean stated as a human passed through him. "There shouldn't be anything besides the blood...hm...Anything else I should pick up?"

"How about the obvious fucking salt circle I put on the floor?!" Castiel sighed.

"Hmm." Ed leaned down noticing the salt circle, he got real close to it rubbing his fingers through it. "This is a good sign of ghosts. They warded off their living room! Quick we need to clean this up before this scares away the ghost!"

"Well..." Dean laughed nervously as Castiel sighed. "At least they are cleaning the place..."

"That's it! I'm coming home." Castiel moved towards the hospital to grab his stuff when Benny stopped him. 

"No can do, brother. We have that CPR certification we got to attend. Mandatory." Benny stated as castiel groaned. 

"Shit." Castiel cursed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

"I can't just go home right now." Castiel sighed. 

"Ooooh....nooooooo...." Dean stated sarcastically as Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose at the obvious thrill of castiel not being able to stop this.

"Dean. I know you. You loved these guys since the first day it aired. But do not under ANY circumstances do ghost shit." Castiel warned.

"Define ghost shit." Dean stated as castiel sighed. 

"I swear to god, winchester, if I see you on TV I will take back my 'I love you'!" Castiel warned as Dean gasped. 

"You can't just do that! It doesn't work that way!" Dean gasped flopping onto the couch after they had vacuumed the salt.

"It does and I just did. I mean it dean. I want them bored with no episode." Castiel stated seriously.

"Shouldn't be that hard, their machines are crap. They don't work." Dean waved his hand in front of a light beam that did nothing, he pouted. 

"Dean, it is a fake TV show. If anything they'll make up a ghost and move on." Castiel stated.

"The show IS True! I believe in ghosts. How can you not believe in ghosts?!" Dean frowned. 

"Dean, you ARE a ghost." Castiel face palmed as he followed Benny inside the hospital. "Forget it. Stay out of sight and out of mind! Okay? I got to go."

"Wait!" Dean stated as castiel put the phone to his ear again. "...I love you." Dean stated as Castiel smiled softly. 

"...I know." Castiel smirked. 

"...DID YOU JUST-" Dean laughed in shock and disbelief as Castiel hung up. Dean smiled blushing as he held the phone to his chest. "Mother fucker just han solo'd me...I knew he watched star wars. That lying little shit." 

 

 

 

 

_Now_

"To be fair." Castiel cut in, his voice slightly distorted from him holding his nose so tightly. "I really haven't see star wars."  
"You fucking quoted it." Dean laughed his disbelief of his words.

"You were literally repeating that movie line for months after I rented it for you from blockbuster." Castiel stated. "So I picked up on it." 

"Why don't you just admit you are a giant nerd?!" Dean snapped back as they started to argue loudly. Charlie slapped her hands together screaming hey till it got their attention. 

"Focus!...Then what happened?" Charlie asked 

"...weeeeell..." Dean started. 

 

 

 

_Three hours prior..._

 

Dean lazily sat on the couch watching as his favorite heroes walked around the house. Freaking scared of their own shadows, both scaring each other by asking if they heard that. It was definitely going to be a boring episode. Dean sighed as he picked up a magazine from the table. Ignoring them as he flipped through the pages. 

"G-Guys? I hear something on the mic!" The girl stated, as Dean turned the page again. Ed and Harry loudly running over, their packs making more noises than anything. Dean flinched at the sound of metal clanking on their bags. He glared at them, as they listened to the girl replay the noise. 

"Sounds like...wings flapping." Ed breathed out in amazement. "You getting this harry?!" Harry nodded.

"Crystal clear!" Harry smiled as Ed grabbed at the camera. 

"See folks this is why we do what we do. Proof." Ed patted Harry's arm before making the girl replay it.

"Does that sound like Proof of a seriously bored ghost?" Dean sighed. "...Because it is." Dean tossed the magazine on the coffee table, but instead of it just coming to a stop. It slid across the table, knocking over their tripod which went crashing onto the floor. Dean stood in shock, covering his mouth with his hands at the accident. He promised castiel to be good! Fuck him! Ed and Harry ran over, examining the broken lens that now laid in pieces on the floor. 

"GUYS! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!" Ed yelled in amazement. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING SEE THAT?!" 

"Can you get us the footage?" Harry asked the girl as she typed and nodded. 

"TWO EVENTS HARRY! THE FLAPPING NOISE AND NOW THIS? ITS TRYING TO COMMUNICATE!" Ed gripped his hair in shock and amazement. 

"W-Whoa! Whoa! Total opposite actually!" Dean choked out.

"ED! LOOK! ED!" Harry yelled as Ed came over, watching the video the camera got as Magazine came flying from the couch out of nowhere. Sliding fast on the coffee table, it knocked the camera down. 

"Get the Ouija board out!" Ed stated as harry went for the board. Dean blinked as his cellphone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket answering. 

" 'ello?" Dean stated watching them pull out the board. 

"You better be staying out of trouble." Castiel warned as he hissed into the phone, trying to hide the fact he was talking on the phone by hiding his head behind Benny. 

"...definite trouble?" Dean laughed nervously. 

"What. Did. You. Do." Castiel hissed. 

"...It was a accident...?" Dean flinched. "I accidentally broke one of their cameras-"

"Okay, i get it. Accidents happen. What are they doing now?" Castiel asked as Dean watched them sit in a circle. 

"About to use the Ouija board. Just like they do in the show." Dean chuckled.

"Dean. Come to the hospital. You have no idea what they are capable of-" castiel's voice faded in dean's ear as he watched them place their hands on the Ouija board. It was like a trance, his eyes focused on it as he felt sucked into focus. He slowly let the phone drop to the floor as he walked towards it. The whole world felt...slowed down...distorted. 

"DEAN!" Castiel hissed with panic but the dean was far too gone to hear, his voice muffled by the phone on the carpet.

"Are there any spirits with us?" Ed asked. 

"Yes." Dean breathed as the board moved at his words. He couldn't control himself. His body felt alien to him as he stared at the board. Ed and harry exchanged happy looks.

"What is your name?" Harry asked. 

"Dean Winchester." Dean spoke. 

"When did you die?" The girl asked. 

"May 7, 1780." Dean choked out. 

"Did you die peacefully?" Ed asked. 

"No." Dean felt his body tense. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't stop himself. 

"Did you kill yourself?" Harry asked as images flashed through his head. 

_Dean reached out gripping the opened door handle, he turned to look through the opened doorway seeing Sam crying being held back as he looked at Dean screaming Dean's name._

_"Goodbye Sammy." Dean breathed out as he quickly slammed the door, locking it._

"No." Dean felt a tear slid down his face, he felt the tears building but he couldn't pull away. "Stop. Please stop. I don't want to answer." The Ouija continued to move.

"Come on. It's just a game! You like games right?!" Ed stated as harry read out what Dean spoke. "Just a few more questions. Then we will stop." 

"Are we really going to stop?!" Harry stated in disbelief. 

"Sh! No, you dummy!" Ed hissed, Dean couldn't stop his tears from falling. 

"C..Cas..." Dean breathed out, wishing he was here to save him.

 

 

 

 

_Now_

 

Dean shivered as the memory, his whole body seemed tense as tears slid down his face. Dean couldn't continue, his face showed he needed a minute. He handed castiel the chicken, before stood walking towards his bedroom, castiel looked at him instantly with concern. 

"Give us a second." Castiel stated as Charlie nodded being shoved the chicken. Castiel put his rag down, moving to follow his boyfriend. Who just broke down sobbing as soon as Castiel closed the door to give them privacy. Castiel gripped Dean tightly as Dean buried his face into castiel's neck, loudly crying. Castiel nuzzled him, holding him, after a long while. Dean and castiel returned to the room. 

Dean took the seat next to castiel once again. Eyes puffy and obviously hurt him. Castiel held his hand tightly returning to his seat as well. 

"Let's give Dean a minute. Why don't you explain what happened after the phone call." Charlie stated as Castiel sighed opening his mouth to start. 

 

 

 

 

_Two hours prior_

 

"DEAN!" Castiel hissed with panic but the dean was far too gone to hear. "Benny, something's wrong." Castiel turned to look at Benny in the face but the instructor was staring at him. "...uh oh."

"Got something better to do, Novak?" The woman gave him a look. Castiel laughed nervously as he closed his phone and moved to stand. 

"Ac-actually. I have an emergency at home." Castiel pulled on his coat. 

"Oh no. You can't just leave." She crossed her arms. "You aren't leaving till one, just like the rest of the class." Castiel sighed and leaned to whisper. 

"I promise I'll be right back." He whispered, trying to use his powers on her. 

"You said that last time." She glared as Castiel blinked obvious realizing it wasn't working. The only time vampire powers of hypnotism didn't work on someone if they had used their powers on them previously. Castiel took in the attractive brown hair woman who looked pretty pissed at him. Yep. He definitely slept with her, Fed on her and left before she woke. 

"H-Hey I WAS going to call you..." Castiel started running his hand up her arm. She started at his eyes, he could tell she was hoping for a good reason. 

"Oh. Really?" She scoffed. "If that's true. What's my name?" 

"Uh..." Castiel laughed nervously. She wasn't special. He didn't even remember her. He had slept with a lot of women. She wasn't a blip on his radar. He looked around for some kind of way out of this. His eyes fell onto Joanna harvelle in one of the front seats, their boss. She always attended the meetings, making sure everything was In order. She had a Bluetooth in her ear, talking about something castiel couldn't make out. 

His brain hatched a plan that definitely was going to get him in trouble, but he knew this lady wasn't going to let him go without a fight. He grabbed the brown hair girls face as he yanked her into a hard kiss. The room gasped, as he waved his fingers over at Joanna's direction. Using his power to manipulate what she had seen making it look like SHE kissed HIM. Joanna stood sharply as she yelled loudly. 

"Amelia Carter! In my office! At once!" Joanna snapped. Castiel yanked back as the girl known as Amelia looked shocked and pissed. Castiel slightly smirked as Joanna continued. "The Meeting is over."

Amelia's chest heaved as she realized what he had done. He kissed her, which made it seem like they had a unprofessional relationship at work. That could cost her, her job. She couldn't control herself as she whipped her fist back and wiped that smirk off his face and castiel went out like a light. 

 

 

 

_Now_

 

"...." Dean looked at him as castiel squeezed his hand. 

"I'm sorry I kissed her. I just had to get to you." Castiel stated honestly, just kissing his fingers lovingly. 

"...you felt nothing for her?" Dean stated quietly. As castiel moved cupping his face, as Dean softly looked in his eyes. Castiel softly leaned forward and kissed him softly. Dean didn't react for a moment, but Dean caved to the tiny soft kisses. Softly kissing back, Castiel pulled back softly, loving how dean was so careful with his nose. 

"I meant my, I love you, Dean." Castiel stated sincerely. "Its not every day I tell people I love them or break my years of heterosexual track record for someone." Dean softly smiled. "I love you, Dean. I mean it with every bit of who I am."

"I love you too..." Dean breathed as they leaned in to kiss again but charlie cleared her throat causing them both to pull away.

"So castiel got knocked out cold. What was going on with you, Dean." Charlie stated as Dean moved to speak. 

 

 

 

_Two hours prior - Dean_

 

"Come on. It's just a game! You like games right?!" Ed stated as harry read out what Dean spoke. "Just a few more questions. Then we will stop." 

"Are we really going to stop?!" Harry stated in disbelief. 

"Sh! No, you dummy!" Ed hissed, Dean couldn't stop his tears from falling. 

"C..Cas..." Dean breathed out, wishing he was here to save him. 

"Cas?" Harry stated, as he read the text trying to figure out what the ghost was trying to say. 

"Is the camera getting this all?" Ed asked as harry checked and nodded. 

"Dean, who's Cas?" Harry asked again, as Dean shook his head no. He hissed in pain, the board tried compelling him to answer. Dean held his stomach, it felt like something was twisting his insides. He groaned. 

"N-No!" Dean sucked out, refusing to answer, he wouldn't tell them about castiel. As the pain intensified, Ed and harry blinked at each other. 

"Who is Cas? ...no?" Ed repeated. "That's odd." 

"Maybe the ghost doesn't understand?" Harry offered.

"Maybe Cas isn't a who." The girl offered. 

"...you're a genius, Maggie!" Harry laughed. 

"As always." Maggie smiled. 

"What is Cas?" Ed asked as Dean screamed in pain. His whole body shook in pain as he could barely hold himself up. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. His head wanted to scream it out. To tell them. To make the words come out to stop the pain. 

When no answer came from the board, they all stared at each other. 

"Is he gone?" Harry asked. 

"No! No! Dean come back! Dean you still here?!" Ed asked. 

"Yes!" Dean hissed tears of pain sliding down his face. 

"We need to hurry. Before we lose him!" Ed stated as the others nodded. "His answers are less and less."

"Were you murdered?" Harry asked as Images filled Dean's head again. 

_He screamed for only a second as the bone cracked under the beast's teeth, his airway collapsed and he felt every sliver of blood slowly leave his body till he suffocated to death._

Dean wasn't going to answer as he felt what felt like bone snap and Dean screamed in pain falling to his knees. His whole body felt like it was being hit by a truck, he squeezed his eyes closed.

"YES!" dean screamed sobbing. "Stop. Please! STOP!"

"G-Guys. I think we should stop!" Maggie watched the board move violently. 

"...Was this...Cas the man that killed you?" Ed asked curiously. Dean's eyes shot open as white lifeless eyes now replaced his normal green ones. Images flashed in his head as he shook his head and covered his ears. Shaking his head no as images of castiel fresh turned vampire killing him flooding his mind. 

" **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!** " Dean screamed his voice full of hate and anger as the table was thrown across the room. The board flew up into the air catching on fire, as the house shook and cabinets shook open and knives started to fly towards the humans. They screamed as they booked it towards the exit. 

"CALL THE EXORCIST!" Ed screamed to harry as they slammed the front door closed as all the knives jammed into the door.

 

 

 

 

_Now_

 

"I...don't remember much after that." Dean looked down as Castiel squeezed his hand. Kissing his fingers, as Dean moved to lay his head onto castiel's shoulder. Castiel's face looked haunted as Dean buried his face into castiel's neck. Trying to soothe the sick feeling castiel felt in his gut, the guilt that never will go away. "Stop with the face, you."

"What face?" Castiel asked, knowing full well as dean pulled back.

"That face." Dean pushed on his face, shoving him lightly. "The ugly one."

"This is my normal face, Dean." Castiel scoffed lightening up lightly. "Are you calling my normal face ugly?!"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Dean teased as castiel shoved him back.

"Uh...guys. I think the chicken laid an egg." Benny stated as they all turned to look at the chicken who happily stood next to her egg. 

"Looks like we won't have to buy our eggs anymore." Castiel stated sarcastically as Dean's eyes lit up. 

"We can keep her?!" Dean smiled. 

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Charlie sighed, as they all turned to her as the loud cry for help from the kitchen storage continued. "We will have humans begging for freedom to deal with. So Dean's in psycho mode. Cas,continue." 

 

 

 

_One hour prior_

 

Castiel groaned in obvious pain, holding his eye, as he sat up. God. Took him a second to remember his name as Benny moved his hand and checked his eye reaction. 

"Morning sunshine." Benny chuckled. 

"...Did you get the license number of the car that hit me?" Castiel mumbled as he moved to get off the hospital bed. 

"Yeah oddly enough it said 'you should be glad I stood guard so Amelia didn't snip you'." Benny scoffed. 

"...that's a weird license plate." Castiel tried standing and instantly wobbled unable to hold himself. Benny grabbed him holding him up. 

"Brother, you better be glad for your slow settle down because I really doubt you'll survive another punch out from another ex lay." Benny stated. "What is this punch thirty eight or thirty nine?"

"Lost count." Castiel leaned against him holding Benny. He groaned at his double vision. 

"You hit your head pretty hard, brother." Benny stated. "I can say a lot of medical mumbo jumbo you already know to try to scare you into bed but obviously it won't work." 

"...How long have I been out?" Castiel ignored him. 

"An hour." Benny stated. Castiel grumbled in annoyance as he suddenly tensed. 

"D-Dean! I need to get to dean!" Castiel tried to rip away from Benny almost falling down again but Benny grabbed him and hurried to walk with him. 

"What's your hurry?" Benny asked. 

"Dean's...Dean's in trouble! I need...to get home!" Castiel groaned in pain as Benny walked him towards the front. Castiel fumbled for his car keys trying to find where he parked but no alarm went off, as he watched a tow truck driving away with his truck as he watched Amelia smirk at him from her car, flip him off before driving away. "...."

"Dude." Benny chuckled at castiel's misfortune. "You just had to have a one night stand with the CPR instructor..."

"...where's your car?" Castiel asked annoyed as Benny shrugged. 

"Charlie has it. I didn't ask why." He stated simply. 

"I need to get home! Asap!" Castiel hissed as he looked around. His eyes fell onto a beat up old pick up truck, obviously belonging to a farmer. The owner jumped out of his car in the loading zone, moving to the passenger side. He helped his pregnant wife out of the car. They both just watched the couple, as Castiel's eyes drifted slowly to benny.  
"No. Come on!" Benny whined. "Anything but that."

 

 

"....Just be good to Gerty. She bites." The driver happily with a little vampire convincing, handed over the keys. As castiel jumped into the drivers seat, instantly starting the car. Benny as slowly buckled in looking confused. 

"She bites?" Benny frowned. "What did he mean by that?" 

"Maybe the car backfires or something! Who fucking cares?!" Castiel snapped.

"Should...you be driving? That concussion isn't just a pretty word." 

"Try to stop me." Castiel started to drive, speeding down the road. Both didn't notice the chicken slowly raise her head in the back, it was a good time of silence before it blinked once before screeching loudly. 

**BAAAAAWK.**

Castiel and Benny turned screaming as the car swerved, castiel turned back to find his lane, as Benny yelped. Relief only came when they were driving normally in their lane. Both panting like crazy as Castiel turned looking back to look at it. 

"Is that a fucking gremlin?!" Castiel panted. 

"Its a chicken, dumbass." Benny panted as well calming down. 

"Whatever, just don't feed that thing after midnight." Castiel kept looking back at it. 

"...it's kinda cute." Benny stated lightly touching it. "This must be Gerty." 

"Don't make friends with it!" Castiel hissed pulling up in front if his apartment. "I have no time for this to be added to my problems today." Castiel hopped out of the car frantically as he started towards the apartment but noticed Benny didn't follow. Castiel quickly ran back, throwing his door open. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Brother, you can't leave the chicken in the car. That's animal abuse." Benny stated. Castiel stared at him angrily and annoyed. 

 

 

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!!!!!" Castiel screamed as he held the chicken an arms length away as it tried to peck him to death. Hurrying up the stairs with it, Benny close at hand. They bolted up the stairs finding the ghostfacers in the hall. Still talking and freaking out over what they had witness. 

"Benny the door! Ouch!" Castiel stated as Benny moved to pull open the door but Ed and Harry stopped them. 

"Whoa! You don't want in there!" Ed stated blocking the door.  
"Let us through!" Castiel Snapped. 

"There is a ANGRY ghost in there! We can't let you through till the priest comes to bless the house!" Harry yelped as Benny tried to push them out of the way. "It could hurt y- hey!"

Benny forced the door open, pushing them inside, as Castiel let go of the chicken who cried out and moved to walk around the living room. As the ghostfacers screamed and panic as castiel rubbed his nose. 

"QUIET!" Castiel screamed as everyone shut up. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" 

Soft humming made him and everyone slowly turn, dean was sitting holding his knees his back to them. Knives floated around him slowly as Dean softly reaching out touching one of circling knives. 

"D-Do..you guys see that?" Ed shook as Castiel slowly moved towards Dean. 

"Dean?" Castiel spoke out with concern as Benny grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Castiel looked at Benny confused why he had stopped him. When they noticed the blades stopped spinning and Dean stopped humming. Dean raised his head over so slightly as the blades turned to face them. 

"I think...we should get back, brother." Benny stated as blades suddenly shot at them. Bolting towards the first shelter they found, inside the kitchen walk in. They slammed the door as knives slammed into the door. Castiel grabbed the salt pouring it in front of the closed door. 

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" Ed screamed as Castiel growled loudly like a beast, grabbing Ed by the shirt he held him up by his collar all the way up to the ceiling with one hand. Baring his vampire fangs, his eyes glowed a light blue. 

"Castiel." Benny sighed as Ed screamed like a baby. 

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Castiel growled as Harry and Maggie panicked. Harry screaming high pitched shaking in the corner. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ed screeched. 

"Think. Harder." Castiel growled. 

"ALL WE DID WAS USE THE OUIJA BOARD. MADE HIM TALK ABOUT HIS DEATH!" Ed whimpered as Castiel growled. 

"...he wanted us to stop." Maggie breathed as Benny and castiel turned to her. "..but we wouldn't." Castiel slowly lowered Ed. 

"Dean has...PTSD." Castiel stated. "He's not okay with his Death." Everyone was quiet as Maggie stepped forward. 

"...if you can get to the Ouija board, you can get his attention. Talk him down....it was damaged...he set it on fire but it should still work..." Maggie stated. "I-it's only a theory. But he should be able to stop him from killing you...and help you calm him down."

"That's...comforting." Benny chuckled. Castiel turned moving to the door, he moved to open it.

"Last place it was at?" Castiel sighed. 

"I-it was thrown against the bedroom doors." Maggie stated. 

"Fuck me." Castiel breathed as he rubbed his face, he grabbed salt. He quickly opened the door, hearing pleas and panic as he bolted out the door. He paused looking around the silent room, it was quiet too quiet as he slowly moved out of the kitchen. There was no sign of Dean. He turned looking for sign of the Ouija board but he became distracted.

Castiel turned as a loud vibrating sound echoed, a frying pan slamming straight into his face. He groaned as he went flying back into the living room. He hit the floor hard, holding his broken nose. His eyes focused on Dean who...looked fucking terrifying. Castiel backed away towards the living room staring at not the adorable cute couch potato but a hollowed out faded...shell of him. He looked like a horror movie ghost, not the solid dean.

"Dean!" Castiel called to him, as Dean's cold hollow white eyes looked right through him. As blades came flying towards Dean, pointing at castiel. Castiel put his hand up defensively as he backed away. "Dean. I know you can only see darkness but...there is more...always more." 

One knife moved slicing his arm, he groaned, trying to back away faster. 

"Dean, I don't want to do this...but I'd rather not make you a murderer too!" Castiel sprayed salt at Dean who screamed and recoiled. Castiel using the opportunity to bolt towards the Ouija board down the hall. Grabbing at it he held the board in hand as the room felt like a tornado was blowing through it. Dean stood angrily in front of him. 

"Dean, you can't hurt me when I'm holding this, correct?" Castiel asked as the Ouija pointer flew to the board from across the room, castiel gasped at strength of it. Watching as the pointer moved to 'Yes'. 

"Dean, do you remember me?" Castiel stated, the pointer moved to 'no'. Castiel chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't remember your stupid narcissistic boyfriend...." He looked down at the board before looked up in tears. 

"Do you remember when I first bought you your first sweater? It was, 1934. And you refused to wear anything but the clothes you died in. I remembered how much you complain you always hated those clothes. Said you only wore that stuffy outfit to make an good impression at some bank. To get a good job." Castiel smiled softly as the wind started to die down. "I...found this stupid over large gray sweater...in some stupid store...and I stupidly bought it. Lost my chance at a meal to buy it too. Brought it to our stupid little home....I set it on our stupid little counter. I never told you, but I waited to watch you from a crack in my door slowly open the package with your little name...you had a stupid little smile on your face...as you slid your hand over the fabric...I think...that's when I fell in love with you...when I decided....that all I ever wanted...was to make you smile."

He watched Dean's face soften, his eyes slowly returning to green, as he blinked slowly becoming solid again. As the wind completely died, the knives fell to the ground as Dean looked at his hands. Tears in his eyes as his hands shook. 

"I-It...was raining." Dean stated tears falling down his face.

"D-Dean?" Castiel moved to him as Dean collapsed. Castiel moved to him, holding him up right.

"I-It was r-raining the night I died." Dean stated looking at his hands tears falling. 

"D-Dean..." Castiel softly pet his hair. "It...wasn't raining..."

"I-it was raining!!" Dean choked out shaking his head no. "It was!" Imagines flashed of water falling onto his face. 

"No..i-it wasn't dean..." Castiel stated very softly pulling him softly into a hug as Dean buried his face into castiel's neck as he remembered.

_Water fell onto his face, as the last sparks of life left his body. He felt...blind to the world. His whole body allowing the last bit of death to overtook his body. He wasn't in...pain...nothing...he felt the water. His eyes taking in the last seconds of the bodies muscle death. He took in the last sounds. Taking in the last warm feeling of a caress against his skin. The water dripping on his face. It...wasn't raining..._

_"I-I'm...s-sorry...I-I'm...so...s-sorry..." His vision cleared to see a sobbing man. Caressing his face and hair. Blue eyes so beautiful by the tears that filled them. Pale white skin covered in dark red color over his mouth, chin and hands. Dean took in his beautiful color pallet as he realized he was being cradled in his arms....being rocked fully by this stranger with the gorgeous blue eyes. It was raining...no..it wasn't raining....it was tears...._

 

 

 

 

_Now_

 

"...once dean was calm, I got Benny out of the closet and locked those three in it." Castiel shrugged.

"Then I called you." Benny stated.

"So...that was a trip." Charlie stated. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"If you can help them forget what they saw. It would be greatly appreciated." Castiel sighed rubbing the back of his head. 

"Alright." Charlie nodded Benny towards the closet. 

 

Castiel's hand slid into Dean's as he nodded his head towards the bedroom as he pulled Dean from the crowd. Moving towards the bedroom, he carefully picked Dean up. 

Carrying him over the salt, he carefully set him down. Dean watched castiel softly close the door, turning to look at him as almost instantly a lips met lips. As their bodies pressed against each other, rough, hard, and needing of their intimacy. 

Their bodies moved together speaking words that their tongues couldn't find words to. As dean moaned under him, digging nails into his back as castiel rocked into him. Sweat dripping from castiel's body, as Castiel kissed and rocked every moan from Dean's throat as they made love. 

 

"Okay! I...guess we will see ourselves out?" Charlie quietly called as Benny and Charlie awkwardly let themselves out, ignoring the loud moans and groans as she quietly closed the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam clipped his toenails on his bed, with his hair in a ponytail. Gabriel laid in bed reading a book, with his reading glasses on as Sam scoffed at a loud at the loud obvious multiple male moans coming from castiel's apartment. 

"What? This being their third go?" Sam scoffed. "They should be quiet in thanks for us sending the priest away."

"Honeymoon stage, baby." Gabriel turned the page. 

"This is what we get for renting an apartment next to a vampire and his mysterious boyfriend of his." Sam sighed. "They have the sex drive of rabbits." Gabriel chuckled putting his book down smirking as he moved over to him, he straddled Sam. Sam instantly stopped what he was doing as Gabriel kissed his neck. 

"When your time of the month hits, they will be complaining about our noise through the walls." Gabriel smiled as Sam gripped his hips. "Never underestimate a werewolf libido." 

"What do you say baby? Want to give them a run for their money?" Sam smiled moving to kiss him. 

"Always." Gabriel laughed as Sam pulled him roughly back on the bed.


	4. All that remains

Castiel unlocked the door to his apartment after a double, his body sore and regretting the life choice of pulling that double. He rolled his neck hearing the creaking of his bones under the movement. It felt amazing as he pushed open the door, sliding off his uniform jacket and hung it up on the hooks which was replaced with the new one Dean had bought on amazon.

He tossed his keys into the new glass bowl on the new side table, before lazily kicking off his shoes on the side of it. Moving to the living room he took in the new furniture and decorations, which he definitely took a few more seconds to absorb. Dean had done wonders to make this mess of a place a home again. He softly pet, Gerty who was contently sleeping in the dog bed Dean bought it. As well as a collar with their address and her name on it. 

All he could think was crawling into bed and sleeping for six years. There was no sign of the ghost as he moved towards their bedroom, instantly collapsing on his side of their bed. When did Dean's room become his too? When had it become...theirs...? He didn't bother trying to undress as his head slowly moved to the sleeping form next to him. He watched Dean's ghost chest rise and fall, Dean's lips slightly parted. 

Castiel's whole body turned to face him, just softly watching Dean's form move in its ever so slight signs of life from muscle memory that almost made him look alive again. Castiel watched little muscles work on the ghosts resting face, watched his lips move ever so slightly with the intake of air it didn't need. 

He hasn't realized he had leaned into kiss those slowly moving puffy lips till Dean stirred under his touch. Slowly waking from his sleep, his eyes so bright green like they always looked when he woke. It took only moments for Dean to softly kiss back. 

Castiel was exhausted. When had he decided he needed Dean to sleep? Like a story before bed. Like a kiss goodnight. Dean had become part of his ability to function.

Castiel moved on top of Dean, kissing him harder as he slid his fingers under Dean's sweater. Feeling the ice cold stomach underneath, dean moaned kissing softly under him. Dean's fingers danced softly over castiel's back as Castiel fell in love with Dean's little gestures dean did when they were intimate. 

Castiel's body started to react to him, he felt the blood rush to the start of his erection, when dean broke the kiss with the light push of a hand on castiel's chest, pushing castiel back slightly. 

"W-We can't." Dean panted touching his forehead. "You're exhausted. You need sleep. Working like this...you're going to get sick...Castiel, I think you may have a fever."

"Just one round." Castiel breathed tiredly against his lips trying to kiss him but dean turned his head away.

"It's never one round with you." Dean scoffed as Castiel pouted. Moving to kiss and nip at his neck, Castiel slid his tongue down the ghosts throat as Dean choked a moan. Feeling Castiel lift up his sweater, dean didn't argue letting him take it off as he moved to kiss Castiel hard needingly. Dean moaned unbuckling castiel's pants, as Castiel ripped off his own shirt. 

Castiel rocked against Dean as Dean's body reacting as they kissed harder and more needingly. Castiel kicked his pants and underwear off as he instantly moved to cup Dean's budgle. Dean groaned as dean unbuckled his own pants and underwear in the same breath. Dean moved to pull them down, as Castiel reached for the lube that was almost out. 

Dean ran fingers through castiel's hair as Castiel poured lube into his cock. Trying to get the last squirts as Dean stopped kissing him to watch him. Watching him concentrate on such a simple taste, god how far he had fallen hard for this boy. 

"Cas..." Dean spoke as castiel looked up from lubing his cock. "...I love you..." He watched castiel smile, softly as he paused. 

"...You know if you told me a year ago that I'd fall in love with my best friend... I'd think you were crazy...but right now...I couldn't have imagined not having you under me right now..." Castiel slid his his lubed hand over Dean's cheek. Who shied away, yelping at the lube feeling. 

"You are so gross!" Dean groaned, Castiel grabbed his face laughing as he pulling him into a hard kiss. Dean kissed back, laughing at the gross feel of the lube as he smeared some on Castiel laughing. They chuckled to each other laughing as Castiel moved into the space inbetween Dean's legs.

Dean moaned into their touch, as Castiel pushed into him. Dean broke the kiss to throw his head back, gasping into the feel. Castiel grunted as he nipped at Dean's neck, just as Dean panted into the feel of castiel moving inside him. Dean's fingers tangling into his hair, as he took every advantage he could to kiss every piece of Dean he could touch with his mouth.

Castiel rocked needingly, grunting against Dean's ear, as he rolled his hips. Dean moaned loudly as they moved with each other, Dean leaving marks on castiel's slightly tanned shoulders. Loving when Dean breathed airy moans into his ear, as castiel felt a cold shiver down his spine. 

The sex was loving and castiel made sure Dean felt every second of pleasure he could. Their lips never leaving each others body, as Dean marked up castiel's skin. Dean let out a loud moan as his walls clenched against castiel's cock. Castiel bit roughly into Dean's neck, as Dean let out a whimper. Not seeing the flash of black that filled those beautiful blues as Castiel thrusted his hip forward spilling deeply into Dean. 

Dean body tensed at the feeling, as Dean's orgasm caused him to gasp needingly. His body shook, once he had finished coming over his own stomach. Dean's orgasm coming to an end, he slowly collapsed into the bed his body becoming limp as he tried to catch his breath... But castiel didn't let go. His body still tense and still bit into Dean's neck. Dean squeezed his eyes closed as he counted how many times Dean's chest heaved. 

"C...Cas...i-i...I don't like this." Dean breathed after a few minutes of silent. He moved uncomfortably under castiel but castiel didn't even attempt to move or let go of him with his teeth. "Cas..." Dean's attempt to push castiel back caused a growl from the vampire. Dean froze as his mind flashed the same growl from his death, causing Dean to start to panic. 

His chest heaved as he started to roughly push castiel's chest, tears forming in Dean's eyes. As he started to pound on castiel's chest. 

"STOP! CASTIEL, STOP! LET GO!" Dean scratched at castiel's chest, as tears slid down his face. He couldn't handle this, this was too much. He punched castiel hard in the face, causing him to rip his face away from Dean as he turned back growling at Dean. His eyes black, as vision of castiel's bloody mouth and black eyes from the night Dean died caused Dean to cry harder shaking in fear. 

Castiel lunged trying to bite at Dean's neck again, but Dean had vanished. Castiel bit roughly into his pillow, growling at the realization it wasn't human flesh, he turned moving to the door as he banged roughly on the door. His fists pounded the door as Dean sat behind it in his overlarge sweater. Closing his eyes in fear, he covered his ears. His body bouncing at the rough pounding on the door from cas. Dean made sure the door remained closed as he cried into his knees from the trauma.

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean." Benny sucked in air as Dean cried on the other end of the phone. Benny rubbed his face with his hand as he looked around at the fact him and charlie were stranded in the middle of no where. A flat tire and no spare, they weren't going anywhere soon. "He must have a cold. He's been working doubles for almost two weeks straight now. When we get sick, it's hard for us to control ourselves." 

"I...I don't know what to do..." Dean sniffed shaking. 

"Care for him the best you can." Benny stated hesitantly. "Keep him locked up and feed him blood. A little bed rest should clear it up in a few days." 

"c-cant...you come down and care for him?" Dean sniffed.

"...When he bit you, was...he trying to drink you?" Benny asked. 

"N-...no....it was more like he...was just biting." Dean said. "Will you come?"

"...I don't think that will help, Dean. It sounds like he was trying to mark you. His beast side anyways. Another vampire will cause a battle." Benny sighed. "If I came over, he'd see me as a threat."

"Then w...what do I do?" Dean stated. 

"He's trying to claim you, we claim by marking. We bite into the flesh, but don't drink of it. He can't mark you, so...its hard for him. He's going to keep trying till he can snap out of this." Benny stated. "Keep him locked up. His body is trying-"

"I dont care what he was doing! It's been a hundred years since this last happened but I know the drill." Dean wiped his tears as he hung up. 

 

 

 

 

Dean stood at the door holding a tray of blood in a bowl after hours of leaving the beast to calm down, he took a deep breath staring at the door. It seemed to have calmed down, He braced himself for going into it again. 

Appearing in his bedroom, the room was trashed. The bed ripped and furniture torn and tossed. His eyes fell onto the beast feeding on his own wrist, blood covering his mouth. As Castiel curled into a corner, blood smeared, dean looked away from the naked man. 

He turned to look at him again, sighing as he moved towards him. Castiel's black eyes turned to him as Dean set the tray and blood in front of him on the floor. The beast growled as Dean sucked in, as he watched Castiel moved to the blood drinking it needingly. He wanted to leave,but castiel was bleeding badly.

"Idiot. You're bleeding." Dean paused hesitating before he moved to him. Grabbing his wrist, the beast didn't fight him but did growl. Dean growled back at him, which made the beast blink at him. Dean wrapped the wrist in a towel, tying carefully. "...Couldn't just wait a few minutes? I wouldn't have let you starve-" Castiel reached out gripping his neck. 

He sucked in air as castiel's face moves towards his neck, he froze as castiel's bloody face pressed against his neck. He felt the blood from castiel's face smear onto his neck as Castiel's tongue slid against it. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, as a light growl escaped castiel's lips as he in seconds had dean pinned under him. 

He felt the beast's face pull away as Dean panted under him, lightly showing fear. He has encountered this beast many times, but...this...he felt a wet bloody hand caresses his cheek, as he slowly opened his eyes. This was new. 

In a panic, Dean disappeared, appearing behind the lock bedroom door, it took seconds to realize dean was no longer in the room. The beast started to once again bang on the door pounding angrily as Dean panted trying to take that all in. 

 

 

 

 

"What did you mean by claiming?" Dean asked as Benny sat in the driver's seat waiting for the tow truck to arrive. He rubbed his eyes, as he leaned back into the seat. 

"He wants to mark you as his." Benny stated into the phone. 

"So...you're saying it's in love with me?" Dean whispered into the phone. 

"That's what I'm saying. I'm saying your boyfriend loves you." Benny sighed. 

"That thing isn't my boyfriend." Dean stated, as he leaned against the wall. "Its the thing that killed me." 

"What did he do?" Benny stated. "You wouldn't be bugging me unless he did something..."

"...it...caressed my face..." Dean stated. "It...never did that before...it was never...it...never...did that..." 

"...how did you react?" Benny asked. 

"I...ran." Dean breathed out. 

"And how did HE react?" Benny asked again.

"He got angry when I left." Dean looked towards the door, now calmed. 

"Should take it as a compliment. He sees you as his mate. Castiel's primal side. He wants to keep you close. Protect you. Listen, you said it's been more than hundred years since you saw this side of Castiel. Last time you saw him, you saw a monster, a beast... Just let him interact with you when you're ready. Sounds like if I'm right, he won't try to hurt you... But just stay away and feed him till he's better. Mating claims are serious." Benny stated. "If I'm wrong, I'll come over and restrain him. But we are still waiting for the tow-" 

"..i-I'll try...I'll call you if you're wrong." Dean stated as he looked towards the door and softly hung up. Inside that room was the beast that killed him, how can he walk into that with a open mind?

 

 

 

 

Dean looked at the door again, biting his nails. He had been staring at the door for a while now. Trying to build up the nerve to go into the room again. He got up from the couch and moved to the door, pausing at it once again. He sucked in air before moving through the door.

When he entered the room, he looked over the messy room. Worse than before, the bed was torn apart. The mattress tossed half against the wall. Castiel curled into it, his chest rising and falling in sleep. Obviously sweating from fever, curling his bitten wrist into himself. Dean looked over his rapid breathing and moved to the bathroom grabbing a shirt from the floor. He wet it before moving to castiel petting his forehead with the cloth. 

"Castiel! You're burning up." Dean breathed in panic, as the beast stirred under him. Panting and weakly whimpering, he nuzzled into the touch. "I need to get your fever down." Dean grabbed castiel's arms, he pulled him towards the bath tub. Turning on the cold water, He roughly pulled castiel, apologizing as heard castiel whimper when dean roughly got castiel into the tub. Castiel hit the back of the tub, as Dean stumbled forward slipping on the water, hitting his head against the wall. 

 

 

 

 

 

Being a ghost, well it doesn't come with a lot of rules. It's like...being alive. You breathe. You feel. You hurt. Dean felt the ice cold water sliding against his skin, as he stirred awake. His eyes fighting to open as he blinked. Taking in the shower stream and the fact he was laying under the stream. He turned his head, taking in the fact he was curled against Castiel. Held close as the beast nuzzled him, taking in the hot chest against his skin. 

God, if Dean hadn't died already, he would have died from that hit would have definitely done it. He had no time to phase through the tub to stop him from hitting it. He looked up at Castiel, who petted his hair, black eyes met his. As Dean sucked in air, being held tenderly by the beast. He sat up pulling away, the beast whimpered, Dean paused his movements looking back at the beast. 

The beast reached out touching Dean's face, running his thumb over the cheek muscles. Dean said nothing as he leaned into it, the beast continued to stare at him. He stared into the black covered eyes, the eyes he once feared, the eyes that haunted his dreams for years after his death. 

But for some reason their lips met, the kiss was soft, as the water slid down their skin. The beast kissed back hard, but tender as Dean felt Castiel wrap an arm around Dean. Pulling him back against the tub, Castiel moved on top of him. Rocking against him, he pulled Dean's sweater off, as Dean gasped and moaned under him, just losing himself to the tender touches. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up, startled as he shot up from the mattress still slumped half way against the wall. He panted, looking around at the disheveled room, how did he get here? There was a blanket that covered him, no. Not blanket, it was the curtains he once hung up. Dean naked under them and the odd feeling of soreness he didn't think he could feel reminded him the many hours of sex the beast had, had with him. 

His cheeks burned red, as his eyes searched to find the beast, but the sign of the caved in bedroom door and the front door being cracked open made Dean quickly stand bolting to the door. Panting roughly as he looked for him, he ran back inside holding the towel close, grabbing his cellphone, he dialed Benny.

"Hello?" Benny mumbled.

"He's gone! Castiel's gone!" Dean panicked holding his blanket tightly. 

"I thought you had him sealed in?!" Benny asked. 

"I-I must have broken my seal when I fell and hit my head." Dean groaned rubbing his eyes, tears in his eyes. 

"What were you doing all night? You were suppose to keep your eye on him." Benny states getting on his jacket. 

"I-..I-I..." Dean closed his eyes, ashamed he stupidly let his guard down.

"Did you sleep with him?" Benny asked.

"W-what?" Dean was taken back by the perverted question. "Want to know the position too perv?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Benny grabbed his car keys. "Dean, that whole claiming thing wasn't a joke. I didn't warn you about sleeping with him, because I didn't think you would. You accepted his claim by sleeping with him. Tell me, is there some kind of...dead animal next to you when you woke?" 

"...Gerty!" Dean panicked moved back to the bedroom, tying the curtains around his chest, his eyes fell onto a dead bird he hasn't noticed on the floor by the mattress. He breathed in relief, Thanking the lord it wasn't Gerty. 

"Y-Yes." Dean looked disgusted. 

"Then I think I know where he's going." Benny walked towards his car. "Dean, do you know what happened to your body?" 

"I-I was buried. B-But i-i don't know where!" Dean ran fingers through his hair. "Somewhere close.Castiel knew....fuck, Benny what does it matter?! Why did he kill the bird?! He and Gerty are gone!" 

"Gerty? You kept the chicken?" Benny raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't judge me! I love her!" Dean snapped. 

"Look, Castiel killed the bird as his own way of breakfast in bed for you. You won't and can't be mated unless he can mark you. If I'm right, he went to your grave." Benny started the car. 

"What will that accomplish?!" Dean asked. 

"Dean, you have a connection to your body. For example, If it burned, your soul would be sent to heaven. That connection never dies. Marking your bones will connect you to cas. Seal you together for all eternity, Which is what the beast is after." Benny stated. "We need to find him, after he marks your bones, he might kill to bring his new mate a meal as honor of the successful mating."

"...it will be a human...won't it..." Dean sucked in air.

"Yes. If we don't succeed. He will most likely kill a human." Benny stated. 

"I-I can't let him do that...i-i can't let him go back to that dark place." Dean stated. 

"If we can get you to him, he will instantly go to protect you. Especially at the smell of me close. I'll get to Cas. Knock him out and lock him up till he's better." Benny stated driving. "..  
.Hopefully."

"Hopefully?!" Dean panicked. "Why can't he just talk to me like a normal person?! Why is he doing this?!"

"Because he's trying to protect you, Dean. If he marks you, it will put out a warning other creatures from our world that you are his, picking a fight with you will mean you will be messing with him." Benny stated. "...Dean...he loves you. You...don't understand how rare our mating is..." He listened to the sadness in Benny's voice. 

"Benny...you...were mated once...weren't you?" Dean asked as he ripped the phone away from his ear at the sound of someone's voice. 

"Hello? Anyone home?...I found.. Your chicken." Sam stated as he let Gerty back into the open door. He looked in, seeing Dean in his makeshift curtain toga but quickly looked away like he was pretending not to see him. Did...he just...? "Ugh...i-im just going to close up!"

"Wait! You can see me, can't you?!" Dean ran over trying to look at him in the eyes. Watching Sam pause and look around purposely ignoring him. "You can! You're avoiding my gaze!" 

"Ugh." Sam groaned as he looked at Dean. "Yes. I can. I obviously wanted not to have that known." 

"What are you?" Dean looked him over, Sam gave him a look. "Fine! Don't tell me. Look I'll keep this between us. I don't care what you are. I j-just need help!" 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seriously. 

"Cas! My boyfriend! He's in beast mode. I need to find him." Dean panicked. 

"...You are lucky I have a great sense of smell." Sam stated with a sigh, as Dean smiled at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean got out of Sam's car at the cemetery, he glanced at Sam who had gotten out and sniffed the air. 

"He's here." Sam stated. "Your friend coming?"

"He should be here soon." Dean smiled. "Thank you for your help! I promise. I won't tell a soul."

"Well its not like I don't know where you're buried if you d-" Sam joked as a car pulled up. Dean turned as Benny hopped out of the car. 

"Benny!" Dean smiled as Benny moved to him quickly grabbing his neck looking at Dean's neck. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked confused.

"He's marked you. We have to hurry." Benny moved as dean followed him into the cemetery. Sam groaned as he hesitantly followed too. 

"This way!" Sam called as he bolted up a hill. The beast panted staring down into the grave, his hands and body covered in wet mud and dirt. His eyes fading black to blue as Dean called his name. Castiel turned, his blue eyes looking towards him. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel panted as he collapsed into his dirt mound. Dean bolted to him as he pulled him into his arms shaking him. 

"Castiel! Castiel wake up!" Dean panicked nuzzling him. Face full of concern as Benny and Sam looked into the grave. "He's burning up, we better get him back into the room before he wakes up-'

"Dean..." Sam spoke drawing his eyes back to the casket. Dean's eyes followed Sam's his eyes looking into his grave, looking at the empty casket. 

 

 

 

 

 

"So you think he hid my body?" Dean asked as he poured Benny blood into his mug.

"Maybe his way of protecting you." Benny drank the blood. "We won't know till he wakes up...assuming he remembers...but...knowing castiel it's protected..." Dean slowly reached up to rub his mark, as Benny stopped him. 

"Let it heal. Picking at it won't help." Benny stated.

"So...this mark...it means I'm castiel's?" Dean asked. "What was the point? Just to do all that to give me this mark?" 

"It protects you from anyone who wants to do you harm." Benny stated. "If they plan to hurt you, they will be unable to touch you...it was very smart of him."

"But why the hassle. What is he trying to protect me from?" Dean put the kettle on the stove as Benny stirred his spoon. 

"Maybe it's not a what." Benny spoke softly causing Dean to pause his actions. He turned his head looking over his shoulder slightly. "...anyways, i guess a mazel tov is in order-"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused by the congratulations.

"You and castiel are mated now." Benny chuckled. "Off the market and totally taken if you get my drift." 

"...y-you mean..." Dean choked back.

"You and castiel are as you humans say...are married." Benny chuckled as Dean dropped his tea cup, it shattered on impact. 

"W-we can't be! W-we only started dating! W-we only just started saying 'I love you'!" Dean choked out. 

"Now you are pronounced husband and ghost." Benny chuckled. 

"T-this is so sudden." Dean paced panicking. "I-I can't do this. I-am not husband material! I'm not ready to be a husband-!" Hearing castiel stir the two turned, dean moves to castiel instantly as Benny shook his head watching Dean defy his own words. "Castiel."

"Dean...what happened..." Castiel groaned as Dean stares at him affectionately. Cupping castiel's face, he nuzzled against him softly, worry obvious on Dean's face as tears slid down his face. Castiel didn't remember...maybe it was better he didn't.

"When I say you need rest. You better rest stupid." Dean sniffed. "You got sick."

"I-im sorry..." Castiel sucked in air as he nuzzled Dean back as Dean held him so tightly never wanting to let go. As dean buried his face into castiel's neck taking in the smell of unearthed dirt, he held onto him tightly crying his eyes out. Taking the secret of their marriage and what happened, burying it deep inside him. It was better to keep the secret anyways. 

 

 

 

 

 

A rat moved past some dripping water as it cleaned its face. Cleaning his little arms as it took in the underground bunkers surroundings. It moved along the floor, before hopping onto a bed inside the old bunker. Pausing as it moved past a limp completely intact hand, the rest of the body covered in dusty white sheets. The rat sniffed the lifeless hand as it twitched softly at the feel of his whiskers, bolting away in fear.

 

Dean laid on the couch, curled into castiel the TV light the only thing illuminating the room, as he felt a feathering touch on his hand. His hand on impulse twitched at the feeling, he blinked pulling his hand close. Rubbing it from the phantom feeling, unable to find what had touched him. He relaxed back into castiel, getting lost in the feel of his recovering sick boyfriend...no...husband's softly rising and falling chest.


	5. Sugar, we are going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symbol Dean has on his neck looks like this: http://nachsie.tumblr.com/post/119352367586/my-story-symbols-the-mark-on-deans-neck

There were two things Castiel Novak knew for a fact.

One, that Gerty really liked the smell of bacon.

Two, that Dean was avoiding him.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean softly cooked blood for Castiel in the kitchen. His eyes fell over the turtle neck Dean had taken up wearing at all times. Irritating castiel who wanted no more than to run his tongue over Dean's chest. The sex had completely stopped, which castiel wouldn't have minded as much except for the fact Dean wasn't happy it had either.

He'd sometimes catch Dean holding himself back when they were close to sex. Dean would pull back anytime castiel tried to get the sweater off.

Dean was hiding something.

Coming behind Dean, he pressed against him from behind. Dean looked back as Castiel nipped at the exposed skin on his neck. Sliding his hand down Dean's inner thigh, Dean leaned into it. Dean let out an airy moan as castiel started to unbuckle Dean's pants. Dean shut off the burner, leaning back to rest on Castiel's chest.

Dean's pants fell to the floor as Castiel moved to stroke his lovers cock, dean mewed. Feeling castiel roughly mouth Dean's expose neck, careful not to use teeth since Dean's trauma. Dean was hardening, as he was turned and pushed back onto the kitchen counter. Castiel moved to capture his lips, as Dean moved to unbuckle castiel's pants, as Castiel grabbed the lube from his pocket. Quickly pushing it down, castiel lubed his cock as Dean kissed him needingly. His whole body shaking with want and need, as Castiel moved to push into him.

Dean broke the kiss to cry out, gasping as he felt Castiel move inside him. Rough and hard. Dean could only whimper in pleasure as Castiel pulled him into a kiss. Dean's are Pinned his arms above his head, he let castiel control the sex. Dean pounded with endless pleasure, he wondered if Castiel notice the change in himself. How much castiel hung around, how much castiel fussed over Dean, how much he had changed in a week in a half since it happened.

Dean cried out at each deep thrust, gripping the table for dear life, just staring at castiel's blue eyes who slowed his thrusts to slow deep meaningful thrusts. With each thrust, Dean was being driven crazy, his whole pleasure being driven to insanity. Unable to even control his shaking, god, did castiel just get better with sex? Sure Castiel normally fucked him amazingly but since the mating happened...dean found himself seeing stars as he came roughly over his turtle neck. Castiel taking a few more thrusts to finish, but when he did castiel couldn't help but just stare into Dean's completely exhausted eyes.

He kissed Dean's puffy bruised lips, happily just looking down at his tired mate. He nuzzled Dean's ice cold face, as Dean nuzzled back.

"Are you mad at me?" Castiel asked softly.

"What? Of course not." Dean breathed tiredly as he kissed him softly, as Castiel pulled him onto his chest. Dean gratefully took the embrace, as castiel pulled out. Picking him up, he carried him towards Dean's bedroom. Laying Dean on it, castiel climbed into dean's new bed. Dean tiredly fought to keep his eyes open, as Castiel moved to strip off Dean's sweater. "C-Cas....wait...."

Dean breathed out as the sweater came off, Castiel's eyes slid over the mark on Dean's neck. The ancient symbol, his heart raced while seeing that. Touching the mark with his hand, he said nothing as Dean looked at him.

"Did...I do this?" Castiel breathed, looking disgusted with himself.

"Cas, it's no big deal." Dean shook his head, as he sat up.

"It is a big deal? Dean, I hurt you." Castiel stated looking away.

"Benny said you did it to protect me." Dean grabbed his hand.

"Did he tell you the consequences of my mark?" Castiel snapped. "It means I mated you."

"Y-Yes. He told me." Dean tried touching him but castiel shied away.

"No wonder you've been avoiding me." Castiel choked out tears in his eyes as he stood.

"I didn't want you to get a guilt trip." Dean stated sincerely. "So we are married?! So what?!"

"So what?!" Castiel growled angrily. "I had to have sex with you in order to claim you. You're telling me it was consensual?!"

"You...think you...?" Dean covered his mouth, as he moved to stand but castiel backed towards the door so he stopped. "Castiel you would NEVER-"

"You expect me to believe you slept with that...THING willingly?!" Castiel yelled as Dean flinched.

"Yes! Yes I do! Because it's true!" Dean stated strongly. "I slept with MY boyfriend willingly."

"That thing is NOT me!" Castiel growled as tears slid down his face. "IT IS A MONSTER. THE MONSTER THAT KILLED YOU-" Dean stood moving to him, he cupped his face.

"Castiel, it is you. He is you. He is your flesh and bone and I ,Dean Winchester, CONSENTED to making love with MY boyfriend...roughly four times-" Dean looked at him in the eyes. "...I never would have slept with a monster..."

Castiel said nothing as he leaned into Dean's touch, moving to bury himself into Dean's neck. As Dean held him, he took comfort in the embrace.

"...the mark was consensual." Dean breathed as he felt castiel's tears on his bare neck. "... I understand we aren't ready for marriage...but I love you...you are my love no matter what our title is. Whatever you want us to be..."

" ...monster's don't get happy endings." Castiel pulled away grabbing his jeans.

"Castiel. Don't do this." Dean tried to touch him but castiel slid on his jeans and stormed out, Slamming the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel drowned himself in booze, as the loud bar felt suffocating. His posture screamed to leave him alone as he rubbed his face into his hands.

"Not a hell hole I thought I'd see you crawl into." A familiar voice ringed as Castiel looked up seeing Balthazar.

"Go fly a kite." Castiel mumbled as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Now. Brother. That hostility is going to give you a ulcer." Balthazar chuckled taking a seat next to him.

"How goes the search for father?" Castiel asked.

"How goes the gay thing?" Balthazar retorted. "Smells like it's going rather well, you smell of mating."

"How has no one killed you yet?" Castiel snarled. "You're absolutely charming."

"Believe me, many have attempted." Balthazar ordered two more drinks. "Went to find Caserne. Thought he might have known more than I."

"How is that old bastard?" Castiel asked.

"Dead." Balthazar sucked down whiskey.

"What got him?" Castiel turned.

"Himself. Apparently he found god?" Balthazar stated swirling the glass. "Not many of us left. I say a handful left."

"I wouldn't know. I don't exactly keep in touch with the family." Castiel sucked the whiskey lightly.

"That's right, you're too busy making your own." Balthazar chuckled as castiel tensed. "...mated...rarity in itself...never heard one of us getting that far with anyone..."

"Because we are monsters?" Castiel mumbled.

"Because we are closed off." Balthazar stated. "You especially." Balthazar chuckled. "We were picked to be soldiers...that's why we were chosen."

Castiel said nothing, as he softly watched the condensation on Balthazar's cup. Watching a water drop fall onto the table, he couldn't help but remember back.

 

 

 

 

 

May 6, 1780

 

Castiel laughed loudly, as glasses clinked. He smiled at the girl on his arm, as the other gentlemen laughed as well at some posh joke only the rich would understand. The privileged.

Castiel pulled the girl into a kiss, which she lightly laughed off, the tavern full of drunks and busty woman. The girl he was pretty sure was a prostitute hung on him like a leech. Letting him enjoy his big head, and letting him feel her up.

She was boring. Definitely around his arm for the mean time. This was just a passing girl, not even worth the bother of a trip home.

A waiter moved through holding beer bottles as he moved past them to bring the table, castiel's friend grabbed one from the tray.

"Hey, that's not yours! It's paid for!" The man snapped moving to snatch the beer back. Castiel's friend shoved him back into castiel, making the guy drop the beer all over castiel and the girl. The girl started to cry, as she fumbled trying to clean herself as she went towards the bathroom.

"How dare you touch me, You lowly Trash!" Castiel turned him before shoved the brunette man way roughly, which he fell back onto his ass knocking over a table. The brunette moved to stand instantly going to punch Castiel but castiel's friends grabbed him, castiel smirked at him thinking he won but the brunette growled spat in his face.

"DEAN!" The bartender yelled as castiel's friends let go out the man, who glared at them before moving towards the bartender. As the two argued quietly, castiel turn to his friends.

"Lost your date." Castiel's friend Edward commented.

"There's more out there then her." Castiel chuckled. "Her loss." A yell from the bar gained their attention again as the brunette yelled loudly at the bartender.

"MY JOB DOES NOT ALLOW ME TO BE BERATED, ASSAULTED OR GROPED. YOU CAN TAKE THIS JOB AND SHOVE IT. I DON'T NEED THIS JOB, THEIR STUCK UP ATTITUDE OR YOUR GRUBBY HANDS. " The brunette called Dean grabbed his coat and left, Castiel's eyes watched him go as he finish his drink.

"I'll get more drinks, since the help walked out the door." Castiel chuckled moving to the bar. Ordering another round, he waited impatiently drumming his hands on the counter.

"Castiel Novak, correct?" Castiel turned seeing a man sitting at the bar next to him. Castiel took in his form, the perfectly done blonde hair and the expensive coat. Castiel smiled softly as he looked away.

"My reputation precedes me." Castiel turned.

"How could anyone not know the best weapons maker of his time?" The man smiled taking a sip of his beer.

"Please. I wouldn't say I'm the greatest...I'm just saying I'll be the richest man alive." Castiel turned to him. "Just got cut a nice little amount to make guns for the revolution. That's what we are celebrating tonight."

"That's all they offered you?" The man chuckled. "Pity."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I can offer you so much more." The man smiled. "My...employer is a very generous man."

"What can he offer that they haven't already given me?" Castiel asked.

"How about...immortality?" The man took a sip of his drink.

"...who are you?" Castiel asked.

"I apologize...I'm Balthazar Octava." The man smiled.

"Well, Mr. Octava...I'm listening." Castiel smiled in return.

 

 

 

 

 

Now

 

 

Castiel licked his lips as he drank the whiskey, Balthazar chuckled softly.

"To think that one little meeting and I get changed in some barn. Didn't even bother to even lock the door." Castiel shook his head.

"I was told to recruit you. Not exactly in charge of how." Balthazar chuckled.

"You were the most loyal. Always were, still are." Castiel pushed his glass away wanting more.

"You were always his favorite. He said once you were to be his successor." Balthazar pushed his drink away. "He always took a shining to you."

"Funny, seeing as I only met the man once and he was wearing a cloak." Castiel downed it like a shot as Balthazar slid a hand onto castiel's.

"Go home, Castiel." Balthazar shoved the drink away from castiel. "Go home to the man that loves you. Bars are for people who don't have that."

Castiel stood up grabbing his leather jacket off the bar stool he didn't say a word as he left out the door.

 

 

 

 

Castiel quietly opened the door to his apartment, the TV was on, playing some kind of comedy. Dean was curled into a blanket, fast asleep with Gerty resting on his lap. The chicken reacted to castiel's presence as Castiel moved her off, then turned off the tv. Moving the egg she laid onto her bed, he carefully picked up his sleeping mate carrying him to the bedroom.

Dean mumbled softly as he was carefully laid on the bed. No longer wearing the turtle neck castiel hated, but the loose over large Grey sweater he always wore. Castiel kicked off his shoes, took off his coat and crawled into bed. He laid next to him just staring at the ceiling, but found himself unable to sleep. He turned to look at Dean, taking in his sleeping form before he hesitantly pulled dean tightly to his body.

He felt his body react, instantly relaxing, his buried his face into Dean's neck just taking in his scent. Dean instantly curled into him on reflex. This...is what having a mate is like?...this...sense of peace? He nuzzled his mate holding him closer. This... was his mate...this was his husband...and...he loved him.

 

 

 

 

Dean gasped awake panting, looking around as Castiel stirred. Dean looked around taking his surroundings, castiel looked concerned as he moved to just touch him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked tiredly.

"N-Nothing." Dean panted shaking his head as Castiel softly kissed him softly before hugging him tightly. Dean held tightly, as he buried his face into his neck. Castiel could feel dean on a whole different level. It was like a cold shiver up his spine or goosebumps on his arms. He could feel Dean's fear, his confusion, it was like pain to him. Like someone punched him in the gut and castiel could still feel the taste of it. Never wanting Dean to feel this way again....

 

 

 

 

 

Dean threw on some shoes, as Castiel moved past him looking for his wallet. Looking so cute in his EMT uniform, slightly panicking not able to find it. Dean glanced up watching him fumbling around, as he finished tying his shoes.

"Honey? Have you seen my wallet?" Castiel asked as Dean paused at the 'honey'.

"Inside front pocket." Dean stated. "You always shove it in that pocket when you're drunk." Castiel checked his leather jacket, finding the wallet. He instantly pulled Dean into a kiss, which Dean accepted.

"What would I do without you?" Castiel chuckled pulling away.

"Crash and burn?" Dean mumbled staring at him like he was weird. Castiel didn't notice as he pulled away, Dean continued to stare.

"So...i'm your Honey, now?" Dean asked smirking as Castiel paused.

"...what?" Castiel asked.

"You called me honey." Dean chuckled.

"I-I did no such thing." Castiel went deep red blushing, as he shoved his hat on.

"Admit it. You've taken a fancy to me." Dean leaned back against the wall.

"The only thing I take fancy to is expensive brandy and cheap brazzers." Castiel stated out of impulse, but the second it slipped out of his mouth he instantly regretted it. He turned looking at Dean who looked rather disgusted at him. "D-Dean it's a saying! i-i wouldn't-...." Dean looking away folding his arms, he didn't say anything, castiel didn't say anything for a long time just moving to sit on the couch. "....I'm going to be home late."

"Of course you are...." Dean stated with a sarcastic chuckle as he looked away. "You always are."

"Dean, it's just a couple drinks with Benny and Charlie." Castiel stated with a soft voice.

"Full of cheap brazzers too, I'm sure." Dean scoffed.

"Dean, it's like a tradition. I have for years went to bars with them after work." Castiel rubbed his neck.

"Not for the beer, you find hookups and a meal." Dean frowned.

"Yes. Before...yes. But not now." Castiel looked up at him. "I promise you, ever since we happened i...I gave that up... I haven't fed off a live person in a month." Dean didn't say anything as he moved to sit next to castiel on the couch with a sigh.

"It can't be a month." Dean spoke.

"It's been a month since I stole your first kiss." Castiel stated as Dean looked over at him.

"You...are counting that as the first day we got together?" Dean blushed.

"Started the counter as soon as you looked down at my lips after the peck on the lips and I knew I was fucked." Castiel confessed running his hand down Dean's thigh. "Can't believe you made me break all my rules. No sleepovers, no getting attached...and no falling in love." Castiel smiled at Dean as Dean softly smiled back. "I expected the single life, not..."

"...Banging your gay best friend you're currently married to." Dean stated as castiel chuckled softly as Dean smiled softly. "...Did you sort out everything with your CPR lady thing?"

"Amelia? Well...Benny used his mind control powers to make her believe she kissed me at the CPR training like everyone else believes and has been avoiding me." Castiel shrugged.

"I'm sorry I caused the problem in the first place-" dean looked away.

"Dean, you're fine. You couldn't control that." Castiel frowned. "If anything it was the ghostfacers."

"..." Dean said nothing looking away. Castiel lightly pulled him onto his lap and Dean let him.

"You have come a long way with your PTSD." Castiel continued to rub his thigh. "A LONG way. I'm proud of you."

"I wish...it wasn't a sensitive subject with me... I know it hurts you..." Dean breathed.

"Garlic hurts me too but I have no one to blame but myself if I eat it." Castiel stated.

"...I love how you are a vampire with a garlic allergy." Dean softly tried to hold back his laughter.

"Laugh it up. Laugh it up about the only vampire with a stereotypical allergy." Castiel chuckled teasingly as Dean laughed till he had calmed his fit of laughter before growing quite happily moving to hold Castiel's hand.

"...I use to be allergic to nuts." Dean confessed, the room was silent before castiel busted up laughing. Dean chuckled burying his face into castiel's neck. "God, you pervert."

"You left that one wide open, honey." Castiel chuckled without realizing he said it again.

"...you know...we never discussed what we were going to do about this...marriage thing." Dean stated pulling back as castiel held his hips. "What are we now? Husbands? Boyfriends? " Castiel paused, before opening his mouth to answer.

 

 

 

 

 

"Boo!" Charlie threw a rag at him which smacked Castiel in the face. "Did you really tell him that?!"

"Yes, charlie. I told him to pretend it never happened." Castiel moved to open his lunch box, pulling out the thermos of blood.

"Why on earth would you do that?' Charlie scoffed.

"Because we only started dating. It's not...normal." Castiel mumbled.

"Only started dating after Two hundred years TOGETHER. I think you can skip the awkward dating stage." Charlie sipped her own blood. "Plus, what aspect of this or any part of your life normal?! Come on, Benny. Tell him he's an idiot."

"..." Benny said nothing.

"Seriously?! Not you too!" Charlie groaned.

"I was against this mating since the beginning." Benny shrugged. "I tried to help avoid this outcome....Did not estimate Dean's ability to love your real form." Castiel blinked and turned to look at him taking in the statement.

"Seriously?! Obviously they are meant to be! Why avoid the obvious?!" Charlie asked.

"Dean and Castiel are mated. What happens if castiel ends up calling this off. They are branded together forever. They can never cut that tie." Benny stated chewing on a sandwich. "It will feel like dying slowly being separated for too long."

"You said before! Mating is a rarity! Why would his body want to mate dean for shits and giggles?" Charlie stated. "You had two hundred plus years of life. Have you ever tried to mate anyone else?"

"No." Castiel wiped his mouth.

"I think if you gave Hannah a chance you would have." Benny mumbled as castiel snapped his head around to look at him.

"Hannah and I are just friends." Castiel stated seriously.

"Wait?! Who's Hannah?" Charlie looked confused as Benny pulled out his cellphone.

"Care to give this a wager?" Benny stated smirking as castiel glared at him.

 

 

 

 

 

~

Dean heard shuffling as Sam opened the door to his apartment, Dean smiled holding a plate of sandwiches up. Sam with his bed head glanced down at the food and then Dean before moving aside to let him in.

"I made one for your husband too." Dean smiled as he turned to look at Sam.

"Gabe will love that." Sam rubbed his eyes. "Thank you..."

Dean smiled as he moved towards the kitchen setting it on the counter. He looked around the lived in kitchen, smiling to himself softly. It was very vintage, compared to Dean's more modern looking kitchen.

"How is your boyfriend?" Sam asked as he headed to the fridge pulling out something to drink.

"Better. He...doesn't remember he hid my body...." Dean moved to sit at the kitchen bar stool.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sam asked.

"I...I don't know..." Dean smiled sadly holding himself, as Sam poured himself something to drink. Dean watched him pour it, pausing at a scar on the palm of Sam's hand. "...where did you get that scar?"

"Hmm?" Sam followed Dean's eyes to the scar. "I don't remember exactly... I...don't remember much after..." Sam closed his palm as Dean looked at him.

"After what?" Dean asked but Sam didn't answer. "Sam...were you...changed into what you are...or were you born that way?"

"I-I-" Sam choked out in surprise as keys jingled at the door. A smaller man, Dean had only seen on occasion walked in. Carrying a bag full of groceries, he walked into the kitchen.

"I got what we need for this weekend." Gabriel looked through the bag. "I think I got everything-oh." Gabriel paused looking at Dean once he had noticed Dean's presence. "A ghost."

"Gabriel, this is Dean, Castiel's mystery boyfriend." Sam gestured to Dean waved.

"Ghost huh?" Gabriel sighed pulling out his wallet as he handed Sam twenty dollars. "You seriously suck."

"You love me." Sam chuckled as Dean looked confused. "Sorry, we had a bet going on what you were."

"I guessed succubus." Gabriel shrugged as he noticed the sandwich.

"Its for you." Dean smiled softly, which Gabriel helped himself. Sam already in the middle of his.

"This is great, dean." Sam moaned.

"How can a ghost cook this good." Gabriel whimpered. "Your boyfriends one lucky duck."

"I'm glad you guys like it." Dean smiled his eyes focusing on sams scarred hand.

~

 

 

 

 

 

"What exactly are you trying to prove?!" Charlie hissed as Benny smiled at her, they looked around the full bar.

"Trying to prove that this whole mating thing wasn't fate but an unfortunate accident. Once castiel's other side tries to mate Hannah, it will prove my point to you both." Benny stated.

"Why are you so against this mating Dean thing. You were rooting them to get together." Charlie snapped as Benny shrugged.

"I thought it might settle castiel's impulsive attitude and it has." Benny looked towards castiel who was getting drinks, happily talking to the waitress. "I wanted his attitude to settle down, not him. Dean is a good influence and a good reminder of castiel's humanity but now it's too much humanity. He's stopped looking for meals. Assuming he thinks he can just forever live off dying patient's blood is a joke. Hannah will level him out. She will be a good mate to him. She's the end game. Not Dean."

"You are his friend right? You want him to be happy. Look how happy he is...he's never been this happy. Period." Charlie stated as Benny looked over. "I can't remember ever seeing anyone this happy. Anyone vampire anyways. Dean makes him happy. That's all the matters." Benny said nothing as castiel returned with the drinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel shrugged off his jacket and kicking off his shoes after coming in the front door. There were christmas decorations up in the house but no sign of dean, which made castiel shake his head. It was obvious by the sounds of water Dean was in the bath, castiel walked towards their bedroom. Ha, there he was again calling it theirs. Walking towards the bathroom, dean lightly turned his head as Christmas music played from the stereo.

"You do realize it's only April correct?" Castiel smiled softly down at him.

"I wanted it to be Christmas." Dean stated as he watched castiel start to strip. Castiel moved to sit at the end of the bath, dean smiled at him as he relaxed into the water.

"I'm born Christmas." Castiel mentioned watching a lump of bubbles float by.

"That's partially why I want it to be Christmas." Dean mumbled as he held his knees looking at castiel innocently. "...I got you something." Dean reached out of the tub rummaging through his clothes, pulling out a small old box.

"Tell me how my ghost boyfriend bought me a present?" Castiel teased.

"Its...not new." Dean went red softly, as he hesitantly looked at the box. "But...don't...get weird, okay?" Dean held out the box, as Castiel blinked before accepting it. Opening the box, worn with dust and time was a small sliver necklace, the necklace was a staff design with angel wings. There was a small circle the carved D.W. design in the middle which Castiel didn't recognize.

"What is this?" Castiel asked curiously.

"It was mine...once..." Dean softly reached out touching the cold metal. "One of the few things I grabbed from my room after I died...I want you to have it."

"I can't accept this." Castiel ran his thumb over the D.W.

"My father made one for me and sammy, same design, different initials...we were suppose to give it to our brides on our wedding night. A tradition of our family. It's our family crest." Dean stated as Castiel looked down at it blushing.

"...are you calling me your bride?" Castiel scoffed softly sliding it on.

"I told you not to get weird." Dean mumbled into his knees looking away as he heard the water move. Dean's gaze returned to castiel who cupped his face with one hand. Dean didn't expect the hard kiss, dean met the kiss, castiel pulled Dean close as he moved their position to top dean. Dean felt castiel pull back as castiel laid on top of him. Castiel panted roughly his eyes flashed black.

"Y-You're trying to claim me?" Castiel looked at Dean, as Dean said nothing. Castiel roughly moved to nip at his mark on Dean's neck, dean gasped as castiel kissed, lip and nipped at the mark. "God. Fuck. I didn't think you could get any cuter! Fuck! I...fuck. Wanting me to wear a symbol of you? Fuck. Dean. I feel like I'm going to burst into millions of pieces!"

Dean cried out as Castiel started to stroke him, castiel growling into his neck as he licked the mark. Dean just stared into castiel's eyes, moaning and gasping at castiel's tender hands.

"Dean winchester is going to fucking break me." Castiel moaned as he rocked against him. "You are going to shatter me and I think I like that."

"C-Cas!" Dean moaned as he arched his back, as castiel positioned himself at his hole and slid in.

"Fuck, I never met anyone who could ever make me question everything I thought I knew about myself." Castiel nipped at Dean's jaw, as Dean moaned and panted under him. Dean's nails dug into castiel's back as the harder castiel rocked the more water spilled onto the floor.

"You fucking own me. You own my body. You own my soul." Castiel rocked into Dean just right, as Dean buried his face into castiel's neck. Biting down a scream into castiel's neck, as castiel growled protectively of HIS mate. The cutest little ghost on the fucking planet.

"Ah!" Dean whimpered in pleasure as Castiel moved to hold his hands gripping them tight in his. As he choked out loud sounds of pleasure.

"You want people to know I'm yours. You want to mark every inch of me in you." Castiel growled into his ear. "Don't you?"

"Yes!" Dean moaned gasping. "Yes!"

"Fuck, I have the cutest little mate." Castiel growled with a smirk. "My fucking mate. My fucking husband. You are mine.Aren't you?"

"YES! I-Im yours! I'm yours!" Dean cries out arching his back as he felt castiel thrusting harder. Pounding him just right to cause screams of pleasure. Fuck him.

Castiel forced Dean's hips up when he felt dean start to cum, wanting to watch his mates pale body reacting to their pleasure. Dean came hard on his exposed skin, the water taking it away as Castiel pounded him a few more rough thrusts before he pulled dean onto his lap cumming deeply inside him. Dean panting and shaking in his lap as castiel lapped at their mating mark. His eyes black as he growled comfortingly against him.

Dean could tell the obvious shift in personality, as he shook and panted roughly against him. The beast nuzzled him, as Dean shook from pleasure and the sudden realization that he was ice cold. Having had rocked most of the water onto their apartment bathroom floor. Dean shivered lightly. But before dean could even start the beast had carefully pulled out. Dean whimpered before being picked up and carried towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

*

Gabriel could hear the growls as he finished tapping the last sound proof strip onto the second bedroom. He panted as he climbed down the ladder. Sam was losing himself to his wolf side and here Gabe was trying to make sure the neighbors hadn't heard the screams. The chains rattled as the werewolf tried to break free, the walls groaning at the pressure Sam was putting on them.

"Sam! Calm down!" Gabriel huffed putting his hands up surrender like towards Sam. Never had Sam been this reld up. The beast calmed at the closeness of his mate, Gabriel softly reached a hand towards Sam's head softly stroking the werewolf. "What's got you so rattled?"

The beast nuzzled roughly, into his hand. Gabriel softly moved closer, finding Sam's head move lower to rub against Gabriel's stomach which Gabriel softly pet the top of his head.

"Of course you know..." Gabriel sighed sadly touching his own belly. "He doesn't...but you do..."

A soft click and whining of the front door opening, caused Gabriel to turn. He paused as he softly pulled away from Sam moving towards the hall. He softly cracked the door open peering out the slit to see three men with ski masks coming in.

"Sinclair wants his prize alive. The wolf is another story." One whispered as Gabriel reclosed the door, moving to Sam he quickly unlatched the chains. Shaking so badly he struggled in doing so, when the last chain came off. Gabriel moved towards the window near the fire escape, climbing out onto the escape as the beast tried to follow, but the door opened to the bedroom as the three men caught sight of them.

"Sick em, boy!" Gabriel slammed the window closed as the beast growled turning to them. Gabriel curled up on the escape, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut as sounds of gunfire went off, and the screaming of men. Human men.

When silence had emerged Gabriel peaked his head up, only slightly as a flashing lights from a ball rolling on the floor to the Wolf's feet caused gabriel to gasp. The ball exploded in a flash, blowing out the window as the blast knocked Gabriel back. Gabriel's head hit the metal structure hard knocking him out.  
*

 

 

 

 

Dean snapped awake at the muffled sound of... A boom? He sat up sorely, finding himself cocooned in castiel, he groaned roughly sitting up. His skin barely covered by the blankets, as he pulled away from castiel. He was sore, yes. That happened but his pale skin...he paused at the blue, purple and black bruises from castiel's love making....he...bruised? How...? He slid a finger over his bruises.

He had been dreaming for a week of being in his body, of being physical again. Found himself stuck what looked like some bunker but he was of flesh and bone again. It couldn't be real...then...what was all this? Was this connected?

Dean jumped as Castiel's moving made him turn looking at him. Castiel sat up with a serious face, his expression cold, his eyes glowing blue.

"I can smell blood. A lot of it....Something's wrong." Castiel pulled the covers away, he grabbed for his pajama pants as Dean hesitantly followed suit throwing on his own. He followed castiel out the front door.

Castiel didn't hesitate, his eyes moved to the open door before pushing it open. Dean followed with worry throwing on his sweater. Going down the hall and entering the spare room of Sam's apartment, Castiel quickly turned to stop Dean from entering the room. Dean's face collided with castiel's chest, as castiel's hands roughly pinned him there.

"C-Cas?!" Dean questioned in confusion.

"Dean. Go home! You don't want to see this." Castiel barked seriously as he shoved Dean towards the front door before castiel moved to enter the spare room.

"Cas!" Dean tried to argue turning to look at him.

"Go. Home." Castiel demanded again disappearing into the room. Dean hesitated before ignoring castiel's wishes, moving towards the opening, the room was full of blood and body parts. Dean gasped as he covered his mouth, eyes full of tears. Castiel turned towards him, standing after checking someone's pulse.

"W-What happened?" Dean choked out.

"It smells of werewolf. They must have been trying to get it. Since this isn't its blood, I can only assume either he escaped or the back up team got him." Castiel shrugged back to Dean scanning the room.

"S-Sam..." Dean choked out as Castiel lightly looked over his shoulder at him, before his ears heard heart beats. He looked towards the shatter window next to the fire escape. Moving to it, he quickly peered out catching sign of Gabriel. He hopped out, moving to check on him medically as Dean followed castiel.

"Gabriel!" Dean cried out as Castiel checked over his bruised bleeding head as Gabriel stirred.

"He'll live...just going to have a nasty headache." Castiel held Gabriel's shoulders, helping him sit up once he came to.  
"O..ouch..." Gabriel whimpered leaning back on castiel, as he regrettably moved to touch his bump. Taking a minute before reacting to what happened. "S-SAM!" Gabriel cried trying to stand but castiel held him steady.

"He's either loose or they have him." Castiel stated forcefully, as Gabriel tensed tears filling his eyes. "Moving will only hurt you and..." Gabriel shot his head up to look at castiel's eyes. "Blood reveals a lot. I can smell it. Just as I can smell what you are...they were after you, weren't they?" Gabriel looked away ashamed.

"What are you talking about?!" Dean asked carefully patting the blood from Gabriel's temple carefully.

"You're looking at the rarest of monsters. Last of it's kind...well...was..." Castiel stated calmly.

"...w...wait what? ..he...can't...? He's a...he!" Dean choked out.

"I'm Intersex'd asshole." Gabriel scoffed. "It comes with the territory. My looks including whatever gender outwardly look are what I or my master prefer me to be. When Sam and I first met I was a female, decided then by my master. I chose male when we went into hiding. But I will most likely return female...to...carry this whole...thing out..." Gabriel mumbled about his stomach.

"Master?" Dean looked confused, as Gabriel sighed.

"...Your kind refer to me as a genie." Gabriel mumbled.

"Genie?!" Dean gasped. "Like grant wishes?!"

"Yes." Gabriel touched his stomach. "That kind of genie...or well was..."

"Was?" Dean asked as Gabriel looked down.

"The reason my kind is so rare...is because we are born with powers. We can live forever. Never age after a certain point. We bind our souls to an item so we don't overwhelmed with power...like the lamp you guys use in movies....but it makes us...vulnerable... If you own the item you own us. We can only change the item if its broken beyond repair. Which means you own us if you possess the item. We are able to grant your heart's desire...but it always comes at a price...a terrible price." Gabriel held himself. "Anyways...the only way we get our powers is by taking our birth parent's powers.."

"Which means...you're no longer a wish granting genie..." Dean stated.

"Which is why I never wanted to produce." Gabriel wiped his tears. "This child if allowed to be born will be born with my curse. The curse men have fought for. The curse men have killed for...this child will be a slave..."

"That's why your kind is so rare. Only one can posses the power." Castiel stated.

"Sam helped me escape my last master...he saved me...but Sinclair... He always finds me...always...if he has Sam...he will hurt him till I turn myself over to him." Gabriel choked out. "If I do that...he'll kill sam...if he finds out I'm pregnant...he'll... Kill them both...please. You have to help me find sam! Please!"

"We will-" dean started but castiel cut him off.

"No." Castiel stood.

"What?! What do you mean no?!" Dean stood too.

"This isn't our fight. It sounds stupid and sounds like a suicide mission." Castiel Scoffed. "Want my advice, kid? Run. Sam will die but maybe Sam won't die in vain. His kid will live."

"P-Please! He didn't even know! I-i can't lose him." Gabriel sobbed gripping his necklace stroking it for comfort.

"Everyone loses someone, kid. The sooner you get that the better. Come on, Dean." Castiel moved to leave but dean didn't follow. Castiel turned back to dean who was intensely staring at Gabriel. "Dean."

"Where did you get that necklace?" Dean asked as Gabriel softly looked down at it.

"S-Sam gave it t-to me...it was the only reminder if his past before he was turned." Gabriel sniffed as Dean kneeled down taking it softly from his hands. Dean turned to look at castiel, who returned the gaze before castiel's eyes lowered to Dean's family crest and the carved in initials S.W.


	6. Galaxies inside your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

May 8, 1780

 

 

 

 

 

Eight year old Sam sobbed silently as he watched his brother's casket be lowered into the ground. 

HIS brother. 

HIS best friend. 

He dug his fingers into the deep cut on his hand, the cut that got his brother killed, as his blood started trickling out of the reopened wound. If Sam was more careful. If Sam hadn't cut his hand open the beast never would have been distracted by him. Dean never would have had to sacrifice himself to save him. Dean's death was his fault.

Once Dean was lowered, he watched the men start to bury him, his tears hollow as he knew he'd never see his brother again and he had no one to blame but himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 11, 1791

 

A brunette girl bolted through the streets, barefoot and clothes of riches bore her skin. Mud caked her feet and the bottom of her dress as she ran. There were bells, whistles and the sound of riled up dogs a good length behind her as she ran. 

"They are after that girl again." Mary sighed hearing the noises, as she stopped examining the fruit. "Poor girl. Won't she ever learn?" She looked down to have a reaction from her son but received none. Lightly smacking the back of his sleeping head. 

"Mom!" The nineteen year old groaned sitting up from the barn. Hair was a mess of unkempt locks as she brushed it out of his face with her hand.

"Fetch some eggs from market, and be quick about it. Head down and all. I want you no part of Sinclair and his drama." Mary stated handing him some coin. 

"Yes, mom." Sam sighed as Mary kissed his forehead. 

"Place some flowers on your brother's grave on your way." Mary smiled sadly. "I'm sure he misses you."

"The dead don't miss people mom." Sam mumbled as he headed off towards the town center. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam paused upon seeing his brother's headstone, it had been...too long...since he visited. Yet, someone had kept with the graves upkeep, a single red rose on the grave was always found as healthy and beautiful as the grave itself. He moved to slide his hand over the carved stone letters of Dean's name. 

He placed the wild flowers at the base of the grave, taking a few moments to absorb this. It was years ago he saw his brother be buried into the ground. Yet, here he was expecting this to be a dream. Expected his brother to come up behind him with a shrug and a just kidding. But it never happened and the silence with the cemetery made it all too real. 

A twig snapping caused him to turn, as the girl took notice of him. Muddy and dirty, Sam almost mistaken her for the dead herself. Her skin pale from the life of no sunlight, and swollen eyes as she backed away holding her hands up as faint whistles and barks came closer.

"P-Please. D-Don't turn me in." She pleaded as she tripped back against a small grave. Falling onto her back side as she backed away using her arms. 

"You're Sinclair's daughter." Sam stated looking her over, the large metal necklace that covered the whole base of her neck, was...odd but showed the obvious sign of her wealth and status. 

"I am NOT that bastards daughter." She growled her face full of tears. "He is NOT a father! He KILLED my father."

"Look, everyone knows...you aren't... All there-" Sam kneeled to her trying to be delicate with the girl everyone knew to be crazy. 

"I am NOT crazy!" She sobbed. "Please! I-I just want to go home!" 

"Shh." Sam softly touched her curly locks. 

"Please. Help me." She cried looking into his eyes begging for help. As the yells of the men searching for her grew closer, she ripped her head away from his kind hand moving to stand but her foot touching the ground caused her to cry out. Her ankle swelling from her fall, as she leaned back against a grave. "I-Is that your brother?" 

"Y-Yes." Sam moved to her to trying to help her stand. He turned his head as he heard the search party looking for her and called out. "She's over here!" He cried out as she gripped his arm so tightly her nails drew blood. "O-Ouch!" 

"Y-You're brother was killed by a monster. A beast that fed on blood! You're family made you keep quiet about it! They were scared people would think they were crazy! " The girl panted her dark brown eyes staring into his in fear.

"H-How do you know that?" Sam was taken back, no one knew. No one could. His family kept that secret under lock and key. There was no way Sinclair's crazy daughter could know that. 

"I-I'm NOT human. I-I can help you! Please! But you just have to get me away from Sinclair!" She glanced over his shoulder seeing the party moving towards her. She grabbed Sam's hand holding his hands tightly in hers. "I-I can bring him back." The men grabbed her yanking her away, as she struggled. Feeling something in his hand, he looked down at it. "I-I CAN BRING HIM BACK!" She struggled as a carriage came to a stop in front of her.

Sinclair stepped out, as he pulled a smoke to his lips, she growled at him. As he walked up to her, placing the end of his can on her jaw forcing her chin up. 

"My little puppet, I think you're slipping...didn't get as far this time." Sinclair chuckled as she ripped her face away. "Thank you for catching, my little Dove."

"It's..." Sam cleared his throat putting his hands behind his back. "No problem, sir."

"Anything I can do to pay you back for your help in catching her." Sinclair asked. "Money? Horses?"

"How about a job?" Sam asked as Sinclair smirked looking him up and down. 

"That...I can do." Sinclair paused blowing out smoke. "Come to my home tomorrow, I'll put you to work....Gordon, load up our pretty cargo. We have a long trip ahead of us." The girl screamed as she was yanked into the carriage by a extremely large guy. Sinclair climbed into the carriage as Sam watched it drive off. 

Once it was almost out of sight, he put his hands back in front of him, looking down into his hands was a small wooden toy top. Old and worn in time. The colors faded as he looked down at the toy, it wouldn't be a shock to see this toy...if it hadn't been buried with his brother eleven years ago. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sinclair said to give you the works. You'll be working kitchen duty. Assuming you can cook right?" The larger man Sam caught his name as Gordon asked, he was buff, taller and stronger. Like a human tree, Sam with all his height could hardly compare. Just following in his wake, hurrying after him to keep up. 

"Yes, sir." Sam mumbled, tying his hair up in a ponytail. 

"You will make food when requested. Princess gets three meals a day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. You never open the door, you just slid it in the slot. Open one side and she'll open the other." He opened his side, pounded roughly on the door, as the hatch opened revealing the angry girl from yesterday who tried to spit in his face but he closed the hatch before she could. "Careful, she spits. Slide it under the door hatch, the face level hatch is better to avoid." 

"O-Okay." Sam choked out. 

"Kitchen is downstairs, get to work. Sinclair doesn't like a late breakfast." Gordon growled shoving Sam towards the kitchen. 

"Y-Yes sir." Sam choked out as he bolted towards the kitchen.  
The labor was hard, he seemed to never be able to get cool, he rolled bread dough. He chopped up tomatoes and peeled potatoes. Foods he'd only seen and never tasted touched his hands, cooks telling him how to learn and cook. First days work left him scrubbing the dishes, till the cooks had shoved the new kid to feed the 'princess'. 

Sam walked towards the door, his footsteps echoing as he moved towards the door. He hesitated before lightly knocking on the door, pulling open the hatch on his side. He expected the fireball to come rushing to spit in his face. Which she forced open the latch, moving to spit at him but she stopped. 

"i-it's...you...?" Her brown eyes glancing him over as he blinked at her. 

"What you said...was it true?" Sam stated seriously. "About bringing him back?" 

"Y-Yes. I-if you can free me from Sinclair, I will bring back your brother." The girl nodded quickly as she moved closer to the door. "W...what's your name?" 

"Sam. Sam winchester.... And you are, Ariel Sinclair right?" He asked as she roughly shook her head no. 

"N-No." The girl shook her hair as her curls bounced at her movement. "T-That's what he calls me....I hate it."

"What...would you like me to call you?" Sam asked softly, the short girl pushed up on her tippy toes to look into the hatch, pushing one of her long curls out of her face. 

"...no ones asked me that before..." She blinked. 

"D-do you want time to think about it?" Sam asked as she shook her head no. 

"G-Gabriel. Call me Gabriel...i-It was...my father's name..." She sniffed looking down. 

"Okay...okay Gabriel...now, tell me how the hell I'm suppose to get you out of here." Sam asked. 

"The door is locked, and Sinclair has the only key. If you happen to get past the door, you have to deal with his body, Gordon. Sinclair keeps me chained in the room, we will have to break the chain...which I need a knife to break." Gabriel moved her hair showing the silver collar. "They sealed all my other exits."

"So we have to unlock a unlockable door, beat up Godzilla and unchain you. Seems easy enough." Sam chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Sinclair's cane...you need to break it." Gabriel stated. 

"His cane?" Sam was taken back.

"I-Its the source of the power... Not by choice." Gabriel stated falling slightly her ankle still sore. "That's how he controls me. As long as he has it I can't be free."

"...okay...okay..." Sam scratched the back of his head. He noticed her discomfort. "Gabriel. You should rest. You can't run on a bad ankle. I'll come back tomorrow. Eat. Please." Gabriel accepted the tray softly before looking at him. 

"T...Thanks..." Gabriel pushed her hair back, as Sam nodded his head moving to leave. "S-Sam!....T-Thank you." Sam softly smiled at her before leaving. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four months later

 

The labor was hard working for Sinclair, the kitchen was always hot and stuffy. Keeping his family from knowing and slowly helping Gabriel gather supplies and tools. They had...become close. He looked forward to going to her and talking to her as he worked on the door lock. She would be scratching away at the collars lock with a dull knife. This was how they spent their months planning and talking. He had grown fond of the locked away princess.

"This...is pointless." Sam groaned as his knife broke once again in the lock, tossing the handle away. It skid on the floor. 

"Cheer up, it took me eight months, three weeks, six days, ten hours, thirteen minutes, and two seconds to get my last... neck chain...off." Gabriel stated sitting on the other side, scratching away at the color again. "Think I'm getting better at this. Think I'll have this off in three months now instead of four." 

"You are always so positive..." Sam breathed sitting behind the door, sounding defeated. 

"..." She was silent as she sighed and leaned back against the door. "That's... All I have Sammy...Sinclair...he took my father from her home when she was pregnant with me... I never knew of my other parent. But while I was growing up I was always allowed one hour visits with him...but after I got old enough to understand...the visits stopped....Sinclair explained...he no longer needed him....he killed him...so I could understand that Sinclair was god and I was man." 

Gabriel sighed sadly wiping her tears as she heard the lower hatch near the door open, looking down she opened her hatch side, seeing Sam's hand slid through. Gabriel softly smiled as she slid her hands to hold his. Running her thumb over his knuckles. 

"I'm going to to get you out of here." Sam breathed softly pulling his hand away as he roughly slammed his hand into the broken knife end in the lock. Roughly pushing his body into it, as the broken knife end cut into his hand. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." 

"S-Sam!" She called out hearing him struggle. "C-careful! Don't hurt yourself!" He grunted as Gabriel moved to stand up trying to look through the hatch. "Sam!" 

Sam stood, grunted roughly as a loud clang as the door swung open slowly, both said nothing as Gabriel softly back away as the door completely swing open. Sam's eyes took in her fragile form, she was shorter then he remembered. A small white night dress covered her body, stopping mid thigh.  
Gabriel broke the silence with a small chuckle of disbelief, running fingers through her hair as she looked at him ready to cry. Sam didn't realize he had moved towards her till he had her in her arms. She was picked up, her toes unable to touch the ground as she laughed in his ear. The most beautiful laugh he ever heard. 

"You did it, Sam! You did it!" Gabriel smiled. "You got the door! One down!"

He let her down slowly as she slowly gained the ability to stand on her tippy toes, smiling up at him. Her hands gripped his arms like she was unable to believe this was real. Sam's hands on her hips as she looked into his eyes, just taking in the happiness when she found their laughter dying down. 

Sam's smile softly faded as he stared into her dark brown eyes, before bringing his hand up to cup her face. She softly leaned into his hand, as they stared at each other in silence. Before Sam softly leaned down, kissing her, she let out a small noise kissing him back as Sam closed the door with his foot. 

Sam pulled her closer by the hips, as she moved to deep the kiss and grip him tighter. Gabriel tangled her fingers on one hand in his hair, before she yanked him back towards the bed with her other hand on his shirts both falling back onto the bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sam woke, he wasn't expecting to wake to a face full of long brown curls, or the pale naked body tangled against his own. He moved to sit up softly watching her pale form move under the white blankets. He leaned down kissing her shoulders, she stirred the sound of her chains moving as she smiled up at him. 

"Hello." Gabriel smiled. 

"Hello." Sam softly moved to kiss her again. She curled into the kiss, as their tongues danced against each other. As they softly pulled away, Sam held her close. 

"So that's what sex was like? Its amazing." Gabriel giggled as she moved her hair. 

"I'm glad I knew what I was doing." Sam confessed. "I...it was my first time."

"It was my first time too." She slid his fingers against his lips as he smiled rubbing her thigh. 

"...Gabriel...I think...you made me fall for you..." Sam stated as Gabriel moved to straddle him, kissing him. As she held the sheets to cover herself, she pulled back pushing her hair back as she was quiet. 

"I wish...you never told me that..." She looked at him sadly. 

"You...don't feel the same way?" Sam looked hurt. 

"Oh. I do. I do so much." Gabriel shook her head cupping his face. "I...just...sam...I lied to you..." 

"..." Sam sat up as he looked down. "...you...lied about...bringing him back....huh?"

"I-...I'm sorry. I just..." Gabriel felt tears in her eyes. "I...just wanted to be free...I lied to you because I was desperate...but it was wrong of me...to hurt the man I love." 

"..." Sam softly continued to rub her thigh softly. 

"Im so...sorry...but there are limitations... I...i can't bring the dead back from the dead." Gabriel whimpered as Sam softly sighed pulling her close as he nuzzled her. "I-Im sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Its okay...I forgive you...shh..." Sam nuzzled against her. "I love you, that's all that matters." 

"I love you too." Gabriel whispered. 

"Isn't that sweet?" They both turned seeing Sinclair and Gordon. Gabriel shook, as Sam pushed Gabriel behind him. 

"Sinclair." Sam snapped as Gabriel his behind him, secretly grabbing for the dull knife under his pillow.

"You two enjoy your little rumble? Your little...escapade. Unfortunately, Gordon had to kill your lover." Sinclair chuckled holding his Cane. "Ariel, come, don't fight." The Cane softly glowed, as Gabriel appeared by his side scrambling to hold the sheets to her chest, free of her chain and collar. As Sinclair grabbed her wrist yanking her along. 

"SAM! CAREFUL! HE'S A-" Gabriel yelled as they left of the door, Gordon stood in front of the door. 

"Ready to play?" Gordon laughed as his eyes turned yellow. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sinclair! Call him off! Please! It's my fault! P-Please!" Gabriel sobbed as he tried to fight him, his eyes full of tears. "Don't kill him! I-I'll never try to run again! Please! Let him live and you'll never have to worry about me disobeying you again."

"My little princess..." Sinclair chuckled cupping her face. "My sweet Ariel....I remember your father begging the same thing....the night I found him in bed with my niece, Ariel." Gabriel shook. "Sure. She was blood. But she needed to learn. Do you know what I did to her?" Sinclair grabbed Gabriel's jaw roughly. " I fed her to my dogs as your father watched. But annoyingly enough, two days later, I found out that my male treasure refused to return to a male form...turns out was pregnant. Four months to be exact..."

"Others would have beat it out of him, but me? I saw this as an opportunity. To shape my perfect treasure, from the very start....and it was perfect...till now...I guess I can't beat whore out of a genies blood line."

"Ple..please." Gabriel choked out as Sam's scream erupted and Gabriel choked out in pain. Sam.

"Maybe...I should have made you watch." Sinclair whispered as Gabriel moved angrily biting his hand. Sinclair ripped his hand away punching her.

"I swear if you got knocked up by this little escapade I will PERSONALLY beat that baby out of you, like I should have done to your whore father." Sinclair growled as he yanked him roughly. "I didn't go through all this trouble to shape you into my design, just for you to pass the buck!" Gabriel moved her wrist roughly away, as she placed the knife to her own throat. 

"I'd rather die." Gabriel growled as Sinclair moved to speak. "Talk and I'll do it!" He smirked as the blade flew out of Gabriel's hand into the wall as Gabriel fell to her knees.

"Princess." Sinclair chuckled. "You think I have to talk to make you do what I want?" Gabriel shook as tears slid down his cheek. "I have the cane you sealed your powers to. You can't win-" 

A gun went off as Sinclair fell to the ground, holding his leg, collapsing against the wall, holding his knee. Gabriel turned as Sam limped towards them, Gabriel moved towards him, Carefully helping him keep standing. 

"SAM!" Gabriel sobbed holding him. 

"I-Im okay...I-Im okay." Sam nuzzled him. "A-are you?"

"Y-Yes." Gabriel nodded as Sinclair laughed. 

"If you were aiming for my heart." Sinclair laughed. "You missed."

"Who said I was aiming for your heart?" Sam smirked as his eyes moved to the cane. Sinclair paled as he slowly moved the cane which completely fell apart at the movement. 

"Damn." Sinclair chuckled as he tossed away the cane handle holding his shattered knee. "Looks like you win." 

"I-I'm free?" Gabriel choked out as Sam groaned in pain. "S-Sam!" Gabriel could feel Sam collapsing. Blood covered Gabriel's bedsheets makeshift dress, as she moved to pull up Sam's shirt, which looked hurriedly thrown on. As three large gashes covered his side. "S-Sam!"

Sinclair laughed loudly as Gabriel grabbed the gun holding it to Sinclair. 

"He was scratched. Looks like gordon had his revenge. He will turn. You will not be able to control him." Sinclair laughed. "A fate worse than death, he will no longer remember you. Or who he was....your lover will be a out of control beast." 

Gabriel growled loudly, as she moved to cock the gun, glaring daggers at Sinclair. 

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Gabriel growled. 

"Because I know how to bind him to you. Make you his center. The only symbol of his humanity. You let me live...and I'll tell you how to mate a werewolf." Sinclair smirked as Gabriel turned to look at Sam petting his hair. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes...please..." Gabriel felt a tear slid down her face. 

"Just give him something you've never given anyone. Something to bond you." Sinclair panted. "I had...given Gordon that gun." Gabriel looked at the gun.

"T-That's it?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yes." Sinclair snapped. "Now call for bloody help! I'm bleeding-" he groaned as the back of the gun knocked him out. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam stirred, as he opened his eyes, the carriage under him swayed, they were deep in the woods with a stolen wagon as he sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"S-Sam?" Sam turned looking at a shorter man who drive the carriage. Who had instantly moved to his side cupping his face. "D-Do...you remember me?"

"G-Gabe?" Sam mumbled as Gabriel hugged him tightly. Gabriel felt tears sliding down his face, as he buried his face into his neck. "Look at you." Sam pulled Gabriel to look over his male form."Y..you are just a beautiful as a man..."

"S-So you remember? Everything? Sinclair?" Gabriel asked. 

"E...everything's fuzzy...." Sam confessed, shaking his head no. "What happened?"

"...Gordon...he wasn't human...he...was a werewolf...he scratched you..." Gabriel stated. "I was able to help keep you from losing yourself...but...I'm sorry... I wasn't able to save your memories...." 

"...its...okay...we got each other. That's all that matters....I love you." Sam kissed him as Gabriel sniffed. 

"You...still love me as a man?" Gabriel asked. "I-I...just...didn't want to be Sinclairs princess anymore."

"...of course I still love you...nothing can change that." Sam nuzzled him.

"God, I love you." Gabriel kissed him hard and roughly as Sam kissed back both falling back onto the wagon, Sam happily to have a first time again. 

 

 

 

 

 

Now

 

Gabriel rubbed his stomach as he sat on Dean and Castiel's kitchen table. Dean slid a plate of food in front of him, before taking a seat with him. Benny, Cas and charlie talking to each other in Castiel's room. Dean looked towards the closed door, as a tear slid down Gabriel's cheek. 

"You..you need to eat. It's been three days....Sam would want you to eat." Dean held his hand. 

"They...are going to give up finding him." Gabriel sniffed. "Aren't they? I-Its been three days." 

"Ill never let that happen..." Dean squeezed his hand. "Gabe...i-i think he's my brother."

"Y..your...?" Gabriel wiped his tears. 

"His scar. Your necklace. Everything you've told me. It all fits...I-I believe he's my brother. Which means you're my brother in law and inside you is my niece or nephew and I will never let anything happen to either of you. Even if I have to find himself. But castiel won't let it come to that." Dean stated. 

"Y...you're dean....his dean...the one that died tragically... Before he changed...he told me stories of you." Gabriel stated as Dean smiled softly. 

"How far along are you?" Dean asked softly. 

"Two months." Gabriel slid his hand over his stomach. "I found out last week...I mean...we had scares before...but this is the real deal. I...completely blame his mating season..." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "...I can't believe I felt safe enough to think this was possible..."

"Gabe. It is...once we find Sam you'll see that." Dean nodded as Gabriel squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Dean." Gabriel smiled sadly. 

"Please." Dean ushered to the food as Gabriel slowly brought himself to eat. When Gabriel had devoured everything but the plate dean smiled. "Good?"

"Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries? God. Baby approves." Gabriel smiled as Dean smiled bigger. 

"I'll make you some more." Dean stated.

"Please!" Gabriel asked happily as Dean smiled moving to take his plate as Castiel walked out of his bedroom. Dean's smile faded as castiel walked out his arms crossed looking very serious. 

"W...well?" Dean asked as castiel was quiet. 

"We decided...that after three days and no sign for him...we are presuming him dead and calling off the search." Castiel sighed as Gabriel's eyes swelled with tears. 

"What?" Dean choked out. 

"I can't risk any of our lives finding a dead man." Castiel sighed. "Sinclair, who you said has him hasn't made any attempt for a hostage switch. He hasn't called or left notice. There hasn't been anymore soldiers. We are at a dead end. I can only assume hunters offed hi-" castiel expected the punch to his face as Dean growled at him. 

"You are a coward." Dean snapped. "I'll find him myself." 

"Dean." Castiel sighed. 

"Keep him safe till I get back." Dean stated coldly. "If anything happens to him or that baby I'll stake you myself."

"Dean." Castiel moved to touch his wrist. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dean yelled yanking away as the room went quiet. "I was wrong calling your other side a monster, turns out your normal side is monster enough. Thanks for once again taking everything I love away from me." Dean opened the door slamming it behind him.


	7. Father, where art thou?

Castiel groaned as he held his head, sitting up from the stone cold floor. Blood poured from his temple, as he took in his surroundings, stone floors, stone walls. 

How did he get here? 

His leather jacket moaned at his movements, as he slowly picked himself off the floor. The room was barely lit, as he moved to hold the wall. Trying to keep standing up straight. 

When the sound of chains moving caused him to turn, looking in the dark corners of the room he spotted dark amber eyes staring at him. Hunched over, and turned away from him the chains that moved against him. Castiel's squinted towards the corner, the face he could make out made him take a step forward. 

"...Sam?" Castiel questioned, looking over the shirtless man with glowing amber eyes. 

"Cas? They got you too? Just my luck. Bad luck for you too." Sam chuckled, as he paced in his corner. "The fact it is me in this corner is only slightly good news."

"Should I be concerned by the only?" Castiel paused his movements. 

"Just as concerned you should be on how we got here." Sam stated. 

"This smells of Hunters." Castiel looked around. "Must have taken us. Slid sleeping gas into my apartment. Easy. Quick. Quiet...Must have gotten everyone. Shit. I guess sending charlie and Benny home hours before was a good thing."

"Everyone....? Even?" Sam breathed as castiel looked down. 

"...the only person who wouldn't have been on their radar was Dean." Castiel stated licking his lips. "...I hope."

"Gabe..." Sam breathed in pain as Castiel moved towards him. "Don't come any closer!"

"Y-you're changing..." Castiel looked at him. "N-No. Y-you can't! Werewolves have a...center! Something that stops you from turning right?! Use your center!"

"Gabriel IS my center." Sam growled loudly as he held himself. "Right now, you are locked in a room with what's going to be a out of control werewolf with no way out." Castiel could only hold his breath. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey...hey wake up." Dean softly called to his neighbor, who was chained to the wall. He was trying hard to wake him up, and hoping he was okay. Gabriel stirred as he whimpered at the feel of the iron chain claps on his neck. He panted looking around frightful, as Dean tried to calm him. 

"H-hey! Shh! Its okay...I'm here." Dean stated softly.

"D-Dean." Gabriel whimpered he weakly let his head fall weakly on dean's shoulder. 

"Shh." Dean softly stroked his face, with concern. As gabriel started to panic, chain rustling alerted him to his prison. He needed to get out. 

"H-How did you find us?" Gabriel asked. 

"I-I didn't go far after I stormed off...i-i was scared I would get lost...I just sat on the steps of the apartment building and noticed soldiers run past me from the building loading up body bags...I...had to follow." Dean confessed.

"Damn it...fuck...They found me...fuck...I-Its only a matter of time till t-they find out...the baby..." Gabriel yanked hard at his neck chain accidentally touching dean with it who hissed and yanked away. "I-Im sorry...its iron...I didn't mean to-" 

"Its okay..." Dean rubbed at his burnt hands, god, he hadn't felt pain since his death. "I-i guess I can't help you get those off." 

"They...must be here... I-I was with Castiel and the others when this happened....t-they must be...." Gabriel groaned trying to undo his chain. The sound of footsteps coming made him panic. "D-Dean. You have to find them."

"W-What about you?!" Dean breathed. 

"They won't hurt me. T-Trust me." Gabriel watched the door open as two men pulled him to his feet. Unchaining his neck as they yanked him along. 

"GABRIEL!" Dean called to him unsure what to do. Morally unable to leave him, he followed after him. Watching as they yanked Gabriel into a bedchamber. Full of riches, the room was of red and gold. Gabriel was thrown to his knees, holding himself, as his eyes moved to dean. Who started towards him but a laughter caused them both to turn. A man stood at the doorway next to the fireplace, holding scotch as he came in. He walked towards Gabriel, smirk on his face.

"Sinclair..." Gabriel shuttered as the man grabbed his face. 

"My little puppet." Sinclair smirked squeezing Gabriel's cheeks roughly. "Oh, how I have been looking for you. Ever since you ran off with my kitchen boy. Did you think I wouldn't find you?" 

"Hoped...really...prayed." Gabriel hissed as Sinclair smirked. "...you're getting old Sinclair...head full of gray-" Gabriel recoiled as Sinclair backhanded him roughly. 

"You are going to change that." He growled, now angry as he grabbed Gabriel by the hair. Gabriel screamed as he was yanked towards a nightstand. 

"Gabriel!" Dean screamed running to him. Gabriel was pinned down trying to fight the silver metal collar was forced on Gabriel's neck, Gabriel wouldn't stop fighting. Scratching and clawing the man. Dean picked up a stone statue he moved to knock him out rushing towards him.

"Dean! No!" Gabriel cried as a hard gust of wind knocked Dean back knocking him into the wall, he fell to the floor unconscious. As a woman stood over Dean, her eyes eyeing the ghost at her feet. As Gabriel fought back harder, trying to stop him and help Dean, but Sinclair punched him hard. His ears ringing as he felt Sinclair place on his slave collar, his eyes looked to dean before he felt the consuming darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean whimpered as he woke, his head pounding as he sat up from the lightly soaked stone, groaning as he touched his forehead. Rubbing the area of the sharp dulling pain, he hissed pulling his hand back as he stared at his fingertips. Staring down at his fingertips, lightly shaking as he stared at the dark red liquid on his fingertips. 

"B...blood?" Dean choked out as the door opened to his cell as he looked up, backing into the wall before he jumped back at his metal prison. Hissing at the burning feeling on his back as the woman stood in the doorway. Her eyes glowed as Sinclair walked in. His eyes scanned the room, but it wasn't till the woman touched his arm did his eyes fall onto Dean. 

"My newest little toy." Sinclair smirked, as he roughly grabbed Dean's jaw, looking him over like a prize, stopping when he caught sight of the blood. His eyes slid over Dean's bleeding head, before it slid down to the fading hickey on dean's neck, forcing the neck of his sweater down. Dean whimpered as he felt the neckline roughly tug at the back of his neck. Glancing at the faded welts, before slamming his teeth into Dean's neck as Dean cried out in pain feeling the teeth. Sinclair let go once satisfied, watching the bruise forming Sinclair smirked to him. "Fascinating...a ghost who can be injured....how rare is that, Tessa?"

"Very. It's...impossible." Tessa's eyes glowed as she glanced over Dean, who rubbed his wound. "If he wasn't standing in front of me a ghost, I would say he wasn't dead."

"Maybe I'll keep this one." Sinclair smirked looking over Dean, who pulled himself closer as Sinclair grabbed dean's arm who struggled to pull away. "There's... A lot you can do with something that feels." He smirked twisting Dean's arm, Dean screamed in pain before Sinclair laughed walking out of the room, dean flinched when the door slammed shut locking him in. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel groaned in pain, holding his stomach as though he'd been punched, as his eyes flashed black. He groaned holding the wall as images flashed of dean's whimper of pain. The bite from Sinclair. Dean cradling his broken arm. Dean crying holding himself in fear. The...blood...Dean's blood. 

Castiel growled as he tried to keep in control, his whole body revolting in anger. He was losing himself. His eyes went completely black, as he growled in anger. He bolted to the door roughly pounding on it. His fist leaving indents in the door, before a loud growl caused the beast to turn eyes falling on the chained up werewolf behind him. 

His black eyes scanned him, before the beast moved to him. The werewolf growled threatening, the beast didn't pause, but the wolf submitted to his hand as castiel broke the chain. 

The wolf growled at his new found freedom, looking at the beast. Castiel place his hand up and the beast nuzzled against it, submitting to his powerful aura. 

"Anuke." Castiel spoke in ancient tongue, as Sam instantly went into the attack on the door as if following command. Beating and pounding it in till it collapsed under his attack. Sam growled as he sniffed the air, before going quickly down the corridor. 

Castiel's black eyes scanned the hall as he stepped out of the room. Hearing a man scream in pain as the growls of a growling wolf filled the air, castiel smirked before walking in the opposite direction. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean cried to himself, holding himself in his cell. He couldn't leave, he tried but behind the stone was iron, behind the iron walls and door was freedom. He was in pain, as he wiped his eyes wishing for nothing more than to be home. When the door to his prison opened, as he flinched not bothering to look up.

He felt a hand slid against his hair, Dean whimpered at the soft touch, looking up to see black eyed castiel moving to nuzzle him.

"C-Cas?" Dean whimpered as he instantly moved to hug him. Dean's eyes exploded in tears. He couldn't stop crying, just holding him tightly. He felt castiel's chest vibrate in a soft comforting growl, as dean felt castiel's arm slid around him before his other thumb slid against Dean's bleeding forehead. 

Dean whimpered as castiel instantly started to growl in anger that someone would hurt his mate, that someone would DARE touch his mate. Dean cradling his injured arm nuzzling into castiel's chest as the growl came to an abrupt stop. His mate. His injured little bird needed him. He cupped Dean's face softly using his other hand to stoke Dean's head.  
"E Mon tal ai nu." Castiel spoke as Dean looked at him in shock. Black eyed castiel...could speak? Form some sort of language?

"You can-?" Dean got out before as though on command Dean passed out, castiel swooping in to hold him as he carried the passed out man in his arms. 

 

 

 

 

"WHY DO YOU RESIST ME?!" Sinclair screamed backhanding Gabriel who took the hit, she licked her bleeding lip. Her eyes were dark and angry, as she stood in front of him unmoving. "SEAL YOUR POWERS TO MY CANE, ARIEL."

He grabbed the back of her head, as Gabriel cried out a small whimper glaring daggers into his eyes. As Sinclair moved to back handed her again, but noticed her arm protectively holding her stomach. His eyes moved back to hers, as she continued to glare at him. Sinclair's gaze was cold, as he slid his hand over hers over her stomach. 

"Unless...you have no powers to give..." Sinclair softly smirked to himself. "You're father did the same...when I first found out about you..." Sinclair watched Gabriel pale, as he grabbed Gabriel's face roughly. "Tell me. Was it that dirty werewolf? Or did you open your legs to anyone like your mother?" Gabriel pushed forward, pressing herself against him. Sinclair held his breath, as he felt the fabric of her dress that covered her breasts touch his chest. 

"...I remember how much you wanted me. How much you'd want to pin me down and take me....but remember this..." Gabriel whispered close to his lips. "....You aren't even half the man he is." Gabriel grew angry as she spat at Sinclair's face, he growled knocking her to the ground. He threw back his cane to hit her with it when Sinclair was knocked down.

"Tessa!" Sinclair cried out as the reaper moved into the doorway calmly watching as She leaned against the doorframe. "Tessa!" Sam's werewolf form leered over him, as Sinclair cried out a yelp, Sam's face moved towards his head. Gabriel could only turn away as he heard the thick crunch of bone and liquid pouring onto the floor. 

Gabriel moved running to the farthest corner of the room, hurling his lunch from from a mixture of morning sickness and the sound of death. Tessa's eyes glowed as she watched Sinclair's lifeless hand twitch as the wolf enjoyed his meal, before she pushed off the wall and calmly walked away. 

Gabriel took a while to get enough nerve to turn and look at the werewolf, she softly stood moving slowly towards the hostile wolf. Gabriel softly started to sing, gaining the werewolf's attention, her soft song of an old tale slowly calmed the wolf, bringing the wolf to her. The wolf softly looked at her, she put her hand out as Sam softly nuzzled into it. Gabriel softly smiled, being comforted by the werewolf's affection, watching as it lowered his head nuzzling happily against Gabriel's stomach. 

"You are just a giant puppy aren't you?" Gabriel chuckled as tears filled his eyes, watching the werewolf's tail move happily. Fresh blood covering its front reminded Gabriel of the reality of today as she started to cave breaking down she sobbed loudly. Falling to her knees as she gripped the werewolf tightly, burying her face into its fur as she cried. 

She hadn't noticed the fur changing from fur to skin, but a voice startled her, she looked up. 

"Gabe?" Sam mumbled, still covered in blood looking confused. "W-what's going on? Where are we?" Gabriel moved hugging him tightly wiping her tears. 

"Just take us home." Gabriel cried weakly. "Just...take us home." Sam didn't comment on the 'us' as they stood walking hand and hand out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Tessa walked down the hall, turning the corner as a hand slammed into her chest from behind as blood poured into the floor. She cried out in pain, as she choked out whimpers of pain. Her eyes slowly trailing towards the glowing eyes from the owner who hid themselves in the dark.

"Where is my son?" The man growled. "Where is castiel?"

"Y-You're the father..." Tessa cried out. " S-Surprised you'd risk...Y-Your identity... to save one of your thirteen...I have seen so many...of your children reaped...w..why is this one...so special?" Tessa screamed as he twisted his hand in her chest. 

"Where. Is. He?" The man repeated. 

"G-Gone! P-Please! I-I saw him leave out the back with the ghost! Please let me go! I-I'm finally free...I just want to go home." She sobbed as she felt the Man's other hand cup her face as he pressed against her from behind. Tessa held her breath as he slid his fingers down his cheek. 

"You'll go home, Tessa...I'll make sure no one could ever enslave you again." The man spoke as his fingers slid down her face to her neck before he lunged at her, biting deep into her neck, drinking till the last bit of life left her body. He roughly tossed her body to the floor, before licking his lips. 

He walked into the cell Dean was being kept looking over the cell, taking in the familiar scents before his eyes fell on a blood stain on the floor. The father kneeled down, touching the blood before placing his finger into his mouth. The father looked surprised by the taste, the blood that shouldn't exist. The father started to laugh full heartedly as he stood, running fingers through his brown hair as his laughs filled the empty silent halls.


	8. He doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night.

Dean's chest slowly moved in sleep, as a rat crawled over the makeshift bed Dean slept on. It sniffed his face, it's whiskers tickled Dean's skin. Dean's face twitched, as he slightly stirred awake. His eyes fell onto the rat, which made Dean jump back and yelp. The rat scurried off, as Dean rubbed his face of the disgusting germs on it. He paused when his eyes fell on the sling his injured arm was taken great medical care in. 

His eyes fell over the makeshift bed, looking down at the pile of clothes, random fabrics and an old mattress, stolen most likely. Where was he? 

He glanced up looking around the dark old bunker, damaged by time. Dean could hear water dripping, he licked his dry lips as he searched for the water. When his eyes fell into crack in the ceiling where water dripped lightly. He moved to it needingly as he patted the floor. Licking his wet fingers needingly, before opening his mouth to the ceiling hoping to catch the water dripping. 

He had never been thirsty, he had never needed water. Here he was licking the floor water from his fingers in need. As a loud sound of a door unlocked somewhere in the bunker, Dean quickly moved back into the makeshift bed in slight fear as he heard the steps coming towards him. When castiel came into view, Dean instantly calmed. 

"Cas." Dean cried out happily, his eyes filled with tears from sudden relief. Castiel softly sets down a bag, but in his hand Dean sees a cup of water which castiel softly moves to place to Dean's lips which he hungrily gulped down. Coughing and choking as he drank it down, roughly. 

"Hutuoh ko." Castiel breathed, as he softly cupped Dean's face. Softly stroking his cheek with his thumb, as Dean finished he still tried to drink from the empty cup. When castiel pulled the cup away he whimpered but calmed as Castiel petted him softly. Dean's eyes fell onto castiel's dark black eyes, as castiel smiled lovingly at him. 

"Y-you...can talk?" Dean breathed out in surprise, as castiel moved to the bag, he poured out candy bars and chips which looked like where from a vending machine. He grabbed one bar and opened it for Dean. Before he held it to Dean's lips, Dean hesitantly but gratefully took a bite. Watching castiel as he finished the bar, when castiel moved to open another, Dean's hand stopped him. "You understand me. I know you do."

"...." Castiel breathed, as he cupped Dean's face again softly leaning down and kissed him. Dean kissed back softly, as Dean pulled back after a few moments. 

"Where are we, castiel?" Dean asked as castiel blinked at him before moving away he moved across the room to a old newspaper, handing it to Dean who looked at it. "This....is a old newspaper....dated around the middle of revolutionary war....that's impossible....bunkers weren't created around this time... we must be in a old world war two bunker..." He looked around as castiel buried his face into the crook of his neck. Dean didn't object. "Are we underground?" 

As though hoping the beast would answer his questions, the beast just purred lightly against him and Dean only sighed at the gentle giant petting his head. Dean looked around hoping for more information. He moved to try to stand, but Dean's attempt made him just cry out in pain and fall into castiel. Which castiel caught him, steadying him in his arms. 

Why couldn't he walk? He looked down at his feet confused, he moved his feet lightly, which didn't hurt. It was like his legs were too weak to hold him...but why? He didn't object, as castiel stood carrying him. Placing him on the metal table, he watched castiel shuffle through the rubble. The room looked like a hoarders paradise, as Castiel pulled an old wheelchair from the rubble. 

"This is around world war one." Dean touched the old wheelchair with the awkwardly broken wheel but it seemed to work at least. "A-At least it looks it. You had one at one point remember? You shot your foot to get yourself out of the draft?" 

Castiel said nothing as he moved Dean into the chair, Dean gratefully took the help. Luckily caring to your husband and his needs transcends the obvious sound barrier that formed. Dean rubbed his sling, as castiel started to move him. 

This place was full of random items, thrown down here and forgotten. Dean glanced into the rooms as he was pushed down the hall, his eyes scanning the hall till it ended. He looked up noticing the ladder leading up to a large rectangular opening. He couldn't see the sky, but there was sunlight light coming from it. It must be the way out. 

"Castiel. W-We need to go up." Dean pointed as he took hold of the ladder. "That might be our way out." He felt castiel slowly start moving the chair back, Dean let go of the ladder. Thinking castiel was just moving him out of the way, but when castiel started to head back towards the room. Dean started to get confused. "Cas? We need to go up! Castiel! Not back!" 

Castiel ignored him, as they made their way down the hall. Dean tried to grab hold of the wheels of the wheelchair but his arms were too weak to take control of it. Once he had reached the room he was previously in, castiel picked Dean up carefully setting him down in the bed. 

"Cas!" Dean called but he continued to be ignored. Castiel moved the wheelchair away, taking it out of sight before returning. He returned with water, and Dean licked his lips. Gripping onto castiel's pants legs with need, as castiel kneeled down. Placing the water to Dean's lips, Dean drank in with need as castiel soothed him while he did. 

When the water was gone, castiel put the cup down. Grabbing a chocolate bar from the pile, castiel opened it. Placing it to Dean's lips, he hungrily chewed on it in need. When had he needed food and water this much? 

He had consumed the bar when castiel pulled him into a soft loving kiss. Which Dean gratefully kissed him back, before castiel pulled back. Standing up he started walking out of the room.

"Cas!" Dean called unable to follow as castiel ignored him. "Cas! Where are you going?! Cas!" He heard the door somewhere be lock him in. "CAS!" 

 

 

 

 

 

"So the trail grows cold from here?" Charlie kneeled down in the room Sinclair held Dean in. The room was clean, no sign of anything they could use to find them. 

"Looks like that so far." Benny lit a smoke as charlie ran her fingers over the cell floor. 

"It smells of bleach." Charlie stood. "Someone wants this trail to go cold." Charlie stood glancing over the room as Benny stood in the doorway. 

"Maybe Dean did it to protect castiel." Benny shrugged. "Or the other way around."

"We don't know what happened here. But we do know Dean and Castiel are missing. Either way. This seem out of character for both of them. I don't see them erasing their trail." Charlie stated. "There has to be a clue somewhere."

"I looked everywhere. I haven't found a thing." Benny stated.

"You got to think like Dean." Charlie stated. "Gabriel said he heard Sinclair tell the reaper to take him here. Dean would have fought tooth and nail to get out." Charlie moved towards the back wall, touching a couple of odd looking stones, which one moved. She smiled at Benny before pulling it out. She could make out the strong smell of blood, fingers having clawed the inside of the stone trying to break through to the other side yet iron had broken all attempts. Charlie touched the fresh blood in her fingers, before pressing it to her lips. "A negative....it smells like Dean? How?"

"I don't know...but lets get the blood to Sam. I'm sure he will help us track it." Benny eyed the bloody hole. 

"Luckily whoever cleaned the blood wasn't through." Charlie smiled as she collected what they needed walking down the hall. 

"Luckily." Benny took a minute to push off the wall following her. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid curled on the makeshift bed, looking at his bandaged finger tips. His whole body ached and just relaxing on the makeshift bed was really needed. He stared half asleep lulled by the silence and comfort of just being forced to rest. He picked lazily at his nail with his only two uninjured fingers, trying to get the broken end off to make his nail filed down. 

He could feel the nail end start to give away, as he picked a bit more. Dean expected just the tip of the broken longish nail to come free, not the whole nail. When his whole nail came off, Dean yelped jumping back as he gripped his hand, he looked down at his finger. Looking at the soft flesh that seemed unaffected by the nail being gone. He let out a shaky breath, as he examined another healthy nail. Pulling on it softly, it easily came off as well. 

Why were his nails coming off? He shook in shock as he looked down at his fingers. What was happening to him?! The door unlocked as Dean turned towards the door, seeing castiel carrying more water. Castiel's black eyes landed on him as liquid started to pour from Dean's nose. Wiping it away, he noticed the dark black liquid coming from it. Castiel dropped the water, bolting to Dean as Dean started to cry in fear sobbing loudly. 

"What's happening to me?" Dean sobbed as Castiel only held him tighter. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Here?!" Charlie rubbed her eyes as Sam nodded, all three looking down at Dean's beautifully kept grave. 

"Sorry. It grows cold after this." Sam stated sniffing the air. 

"I guess this is the end." Benny sighed as Charlie shook her head. 

"We can't give up!" Charlie snapped, moving to investigate the grave. She knelt down as though hoping for a handwritten note on their whereabouts. 

"Is there anymore I can do?" Sam asked softly as though he could do SOMETHING to help out. 

"Go home. Be there for your mate." Benny softly patted his shoulder as Sam nodded. Hesitantly moving back towards his car, charlie took a deep breath. 

"You said when castiel took Dean's body that castiel had only a matter of minutes to hide it correct?" Charlie stated. 

"Yes." Benny shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So he must have a place close by." Charlie stood, moving to check nearby graves before pausing at the mausoleum grave not too far away. "I use to hear stories of secret chambers in mausoleums." 

"Charlie. This is ridiculous." Benny sighed watching her walk towards the grave doors. 

"Then search out here. I'll call you when I find anything." Charlie smirked. 

"If." Benny rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. Charlie stuck her tongue at him, before going inside. 

Checking the walls and floor, she found herself finding no evidence to help her find Dean and Castiel. Just as she was going to give up, she noticed the stone coffin door was slightly skewed. Moving to it, she started to lightly push on it, watching as it gave way. She looked into the coffin, not seeing a body but a giant hole down with a old ladder. 

Hearing someone come in she didn't bother to look. Her back to the person she laughed in amazement. 

"We did it, Benny." Charlie smiled looking into the hole. "We did-" she didn't expect the hard hit to the back of the head. Knocking her out cold, she hit the floor hard, blood pouring onto the title. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid curled into himself on the makeshift bed, he was feeling so sick. He could barely move, his body so exhausted. He coughed roughly as more of the black liquid came up from his lungs. It was like he was dying again. 

He wanted castiel back. He wanted his husband back. He had left again to most likely get Dean some more water. But even Dean could see the obvious worry in the black eyed vampires face. Dean was dying...Dean softly started to close his eyes, as the sound of the door unlocking made him force them open. As he listened to the soft footsteps, as he waited to be helped up to drink, but no touch ever came. 

"Dean?" A familiar voice made Dean use his energy to weakly look up. 

"B...Benny." Dean choked out weakly as Dean started to cough roughly, Benny moved to his side. 

"We have to go. Charlie's been hurt pretty bad. Someone jumped her at the entrance. It's not safe to be here. We have to get out of here, take her to a hospital before she bleeds out." Benny stated with a sense of panic. "Can you walk?"

"I can't." Dean shook his head no as the liquid poured down his nose. Benny watched his face read no emotion. 

"You're dying." Benny stated as Dean wiped a black liquid tear from his eyes. 

"Figured as much." Dean let out a weak chuckle, as he watched Benny stand softly walking to a random corner of the room examining the random items. Dean attempted to try to stand, but his legs were far too weak to hold him up right. "Benny if you need to, leave me. Take charlie to the hospital. I'm dead anyways." 

"....Are you sure you can't walk?" Benny asked nonchalant picking up a metal pipe and looking at it, expecting the rust and condition of the pipe.

"...." Dean was quiet with building fear as he watched Benny humming happily as he examined the pipe. "....you could always carry me..."

"Now. Dean. We both know that isn't an option. Castiel's mating mark equals no touch." Benny laughed softly as Dean stared at his back. 

"...but you only can't touch me....if you plan to hurt me." Dean breathed out as Benny smirked. Turning around his eyes were now deep black, he held onto the metal pipe tightly. 

"Now, Dean. What gave you the impression I just wanted to hurt you?" Benny chuckled, as Dean started to pull himself back, dragging himself weakly with his arms. Trying to get away from him, as tears slid down his face. Benny walked slowly besides him chuckling down at his weak attempt. "You see, if castiel didn't try to bring you back, I never would of had this opportunity to get rid of you once and for all." 

"B-Bring me back?" Dean choked out. 

"Don't you get it? You fucking IDIOT!" Benny laughed as he leaned down and whispered. "You're in your body." Benny grabbed Dean's hair yanking him back, kicking and screaming to the bed. "Castiel is trying to bring you back. Give you back your body. But he's not powerful enough. You see? I'm surprised he was strong enough to keep you from decomposing. But this? Bringing back the dead?! A little above his pay grade." 

"H-HELP!" Dean screamed as he tried to rip free of Benny's grasp. 

"Scream all you want, Dean. No one can hear you." Benny cooed pressing his lips against Dean's neck. Dean shuddered looking away. 

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked tears sliding down his face. 

"It's nothing personal." Benny whispered against his neck. "I actually happened to like you Dean. So sweet. A little ball of fire...but it's time for my little protege to take flight. And you my sweet Dean are holding him back." 

"Protege?" Dean choked out as more tears slid down his face shaking his head no. "He trusted you..." 

"Shh..." Benny kissed Dean's neck as he patted his hair down. "A father knows what's best for his child." Benny moved to rip out Dean's neck when a loud growl, knocked Benny back into the wall. Castiel stood panting in front of Dean, as Benny pulled himself from the indent in the wall. "Castiel." Castiel growled as Dean panted watching them, paleing worse by the minute. 

"Look at you. Stepping up nicely. Look at your eyes. I knew I picked the right child to lead by my side." Benny smiled. "You were always my favorite." Castiel growled as he moved towards him. Punching and attacking Benny. Benny dodged every attack, as Castiel could only think to protect his mate. He growled at Benny, trying to catch him fatally with his teeth. 

Dean coughed roughly, as the fight went down. The vampires biting, punching and clawing roughly at each other. Dean couldn't breathe, his whole body shook, the world was spinning as Dean collapsed forward in a heap. 

Castiel's eyes fell to dean, giving Benny the opportunity to pin him roughly. Castiel cried out as he was pinned by the neck to the wall. 

"DEAN IS DYING, CAS!" Benny yelled as castiel growled. "But I am willing to save him!" 

Castiel's growls lowered as though willing to hear his side.

"I see now. The only way I can have you is by helping him live. " Benny stated, as castiel looked towards his mate. "But there is a price for his new life. He will forget everything...including you." 

Castiel was quiet as his eyes softly started to fade back to blue, looking at Benny with such sadness. Benny let go of him, fixing his shirt. 

"And I'm assuming you have a price..." Castiel stated. 

"My condition is that you become my right hand man. Help me rebuild the family." Benny stated as castiel looked towards Dean. "...and your mate will live."

Castiel's eyes moved to fall on Dean as tears filled his eyes, as he watched Dean's chest rise and fall with distress. As he moved to him softly petting his face, Dean was so pale. Castiel leaned down softly to kiss him, Dean breathed against his lips. He never admitted it, but he never imagined a life without Dean by his side. Every future he imaged involved the sarcastic beautiful ghost, but now...

"I...I'm sorry...." Castiel choked out burying his face into Dean's neck as Dean laid lifeless in his arms, holding him close as he cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam picked up the broken chair from the rubble, as he and Gabriel started to clean their apartment. When they heard a loud knock on the door, Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks as Sam moved to the door hesitantly. Throwing open the door with caution, he saw a passed out Dean laying on his mat. 

"D-Dean." Sam kneeled down to him, softly touching his face. It was...warm...just...barely. 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked with slight worry peering out as Sam quickly picked up Dean in panic. 

"Gabriel, Quick! Call an ambulance!" Sam stated as he brought Dean inside kicking the door closed, as the blue eyes watched from the stairs before shoving his hands in his pockets before walking downstairs and out of sight.


	9. Remembering me

Out of all the things he remembers, waking up was the one memory he will never forget. The sounds of machines echoing in the quiet room. His lips so dry, they hurt to move. One eye was red from the blood vessels popping in it, and his whole body ached with the start of motion. 

His eyes filled with tears as he scanned the room slowly as though looking for someone he knew wouldn't be there. Tears sliding down his face as he scanned the room a couple more times as though hoping something would change. 

When the search wielded nothing Dean broke in a fit of tears. Sobbing hard, and hopelessly as though his heart was broken but he didn't know why. Like a dream forgotten upon waking, but the missing memory of it is still there and it can't help but hurt. Dean didn't know why he was crying, but he could tell...he had lost everything. 

 

 

 

 

Four years later.

 

 

 

Castiel stood in his office pacing, as he rubbed his temples. His life has been different since... He didn't like to think about it. He lived in a huge mansion, wore clothes that were worth more than his old apartment, and all he craved more was that shitty apartment and coming home to...

"Max! Max!" Castiel yelled in nothing but his boxers and a white tank top, waiting for his butler to dress him. When max didn't come instantly he growled angrily. "Where the hell is that idiot?"

"You ate him." A female voice made him turn seeing charlie leaning against the doorway. "Same as the last three."

"He was a idiot anyways." Castiel scoffed as charlie threw him his pants. "Do me a favor, and find me someone I won't eat."

"I already did. He starts at noon." Charlie watched castiel shove on his pants, sighing as she watched him. "Remember the days we didn't kill people because they didn't fold our socks a certain way?"

Castiel said nothing as he fixed the collar of his suit. She looked at him sadly, these four years were the darkest she had ever seen him. Cold and heartless, he started to see humans as meals and hired help. He was becoming a good leader, the soldier the father wanted, the father's right hand man.

Charlie worked by castiel's side as his secretary, unable to leave him. Afraid that if she left. He'd lose the little piece of the castiel that she knew. 

"Did you train the new one?" He asked as charlie sighed. 

"Went over the basic rules, yesterday while you were at work. He shouldn't have a problem." Charlie waved it off, watching castiel move to slid on his shoes. 

"Should just eat him now." Castiel scoffed. "I can tell he is going to be a disappointment." 

"You'll love him." Charlie smiled as Castiel slightly glared before walking out of the room without so much a goodbye.

 

 

 

 

An hour after Castiel had taken his car to work, charlie waited for the soft knock on the door. Charlie turned happily, moving to stand fixing her outfit as she hurried to the door. Opening it, she smiled happily into green eyes. 

"Dean. Welcome!" Charlie smiled as she ushered Dean in. He looked almost the same, his eyes hesitantly looked around as entered the room. Dean wearing his overlarge sweater as always, now accompanied tighter jeans than charlie ever saw him in. He brought a bag, just one, as he softly held it clutched in his hands. 

"Hi." Dean waved shyly obviously nervous. "You're my brother's friend right? Charlie?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Charlie moved to shake his hand, Dean softly accepted it. Dean was thinner than charlie remembered his ghost form ever being, the thick black circles under his eyes screamed the body's need for sleep and from the looks of it, food. 

Noticing the light scars on his wrist, when he shook her hand, Dean pulled away pulling his sweater down even more, letting the sweater end at the middle of his palms. Charlie said nothing, as she ushered him to follow. 

"This way." She stated kindly, as Dean followed her just examining the rooms by a glance as he passed them. "Your brother tells me, you love to draw."

"I use to." Dean bit at his nails as they walked his voice sounding distant. "I wasn't very good."

"I heard otherwise." Charlie stated, Dean didn't comment. "My employer loves art." She ushered to the famous and beautiful works of art on the ceiling and walls. "I'm sure he would love to see your work."

"I don't draw anymore....drawing makes me sad." Dean stated softly, charlie could see the sadness in Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Charlie stated honestly, as she opened the room across from castiel's, knowing that no one wouldn't mind the upgrade for the bulter. She smiled as Dean looked over the room in surprise. "This will be your room."

"It's beautiful." Dean stated as charlie smiled looking at him. 

"This room once housed the queen of England." Charlie smiled as Dean looked surprised. 

"T-This is too much. T-This can't be my room." Dean choked out. "I'm nothing special."

"I beg to differ." Charlie smiled before moving to open the curtains. The light poured into the room, as the beautiful room became even better. "Do you remember everything I told you yesterday?" 

"Mr. Novak's schedule? Yes." Dean stated as he softly set his luggage down. 

"Then you'll be fine." Charlie smiled. "Though I'm sure you'll be anyway." 

"...um...you didn't exactly tell me what to wear." Dean confessed. 

"Honestly, I think your normal clothes will be perfect for this." Charlie looked him up and down. "More than perfect." 

"And...you said Mr. Novak doesn't require me on the weekends?" Dean asked looking around the room. 

"Unless he changes his mind, he likes to be alone." Charlie slowly walked to the door. "You should be able to return home on the weekends..." 

Dean nodded as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking in his new home his stay here. Charlie watched from the doorway, almost sadly though Dean couldn't figure out why. 

"Honestly, Dean. Mind if I be honest with you?" Charlie asked as Dean nodded. "Be yourself with everything you do. I'm sure my boss will love it." 

Dean looked at her with confusion ready to ask what she meant when her phone rang and she answered it. A one sided conversation which wasn't enough for Dean to make out to even beginning to figure out about what about. Charlie hung up as she turned to Dean, softly smiling at him. 

"Mr. Novak will be home around nine. Kitchen is downstairs to the left. Feel free to explore. It was nice seeing you again." Charlie smiled as she turned to leave, Dean couldn't help but think of her words before thinking... when did she meet him before?

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rubbed his temple as he felt the car come to a stop in front of his house. His drive was silent, for good reason, as Castiel popped back some painkillers to numb his headache, the driver came around opening the door. Castiel rudely shoved himself out of the car, loosening his tie as he quietly cursed to himself. 

Angry by the long days work and the fact everyone around him was useless. He let himself into his home, with a rough turn of his keys. Upon entering, he walked past the hall stand, tossing his keys into the glass bowl before moving to the mirror to undo his tie. 

"Hello!" He yelled loudly in annoyance, the help had already fucked up his first day by not being at the door to greet him. "Hel-" 

Castiel paused as he slowly turned his head towards the hall stand, normally never paying one second of attention to it. But the sudden swell of a painful realization made him stare at it. His eyes stared at the glass fruit bowl at the door, one that hasn't been there in all his years of living here. 

Remembering the years that Dean had forced the idea of using one to store his keys so castiel could remember them. He had stopped doing things that reminded him of dean, trying to numb the pain of losing him. The bowl... It was Dean's little thing, and like clockwork...like instinct, castiel had used the bowl. 

He heard the soft steps of someone coming down the stairs, and it took him a few moments to build up the courage to look, as he slowly turned his head his eyes fell onto the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in all his life. The familiar greens he knew so well. 

Dean froze like a deer in headlights, staring into the handsome blues before him, taking in the man's beautiful form it was like seeings for the first time. The second of freezing was broken on Dean's end as he broke eye contact to come completely down the stairs. Lightly pushing the sweater's sleeves up, as he walked over a bit flustered. 

"I-I apologize, I was told you'd be in by nine." Dean choked out, moving to pull off castiel's jacket, which he let come off with no objection staring at Dean like he saw a ghost. He hung it up on the rack before helping to loosen castiel's tie, which was knotted by castiel's inability to be patient. "Let me help you with that."

Once Dean had gotten the tie off, he yelped at the hand on his neck that had pushed him against the wall pinning him. Dean yelped in surprise, as castiel stared at him coldly. Dean panted, staring into the dark cold blue eyes, he should have been scared but...he wasn't. Just staring into castiel's eyes, he felt castiel's hand on his neck tighten as the other moved to Dean's face. 

Dean didn't even flinch as castiel's hand softly slid down Dean's face. Dean felt himself closing his eyes to the gesture, he found himself caring for. Feeling castiel's hand move down to his neck. Dean gasped in surprise, his eyes opened when he felt castiel pull Dean's collar away to examine the beautiful unfaded mark on Dean's neck. The mark that claimed this beautiful man as Castiel's. 

This was no mirage, this was his Dean. 

Thinning and fading. This was still Dean, the man castiel gave up a life with, to give him life. The one person he loved over anything. His beautiful living ghost. Castiel softly pulled his hands away staring at Dean startled. Dean breathed slow calm breaths just staring at him, as castiel shook his head pulling away. 

"...W-Will you please excuse me?" Castiel asked politely waiting for Dean to nod softly, before castiel quickly scrambled for his keys and jacket booking it out the door leaving a confused and...memorized Dean. 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?! You got Dean?!" Castiel sat in his car out front, the drive had gone home for the night, and castiel was too freaked to drive so he called charlie instead. 

"You said to give you someone you won't eat." Charlie yawned. 

"Dean?!" Castiel choked out in a sick panic. "D-Does he know-?"

"He knows absolutely nothing. All he knows is he works for a rich guy." Charlie sighed. "Fire him or not, whatever you decide you want this to be is up to you. But before you decide that, look at him. He's wasting away and you're just mean. Coming back together might be good for both of you." 

"Does...Benny know?" Castiel choked out. 

"Of course not." Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's better he doesn't...look, Sam was worried about Dean. So far, I am too. Just...before you decide anything spend the four days with him. Once he goes home on Thursday night, you can decide if it hurts too much to keep him around." 

"...okay." Castiel breathed before he hung up, rubbing his face into his hands before looking up at his mansion. He had to admit, he felt his heart flutter. 

 

Coming back inside, he was very quiet returning his coat to the hook, before hesitantly dropping the keys into the bowl. He could hear music, which brought his attention towards the hall connecting to the kitchen. The music was extremely quiet but castiel's vampire hearing picked up on it as he followed it to the kitchen. 

Watching in the doorway, as Dean stirred what looked like spaghetti sauce, he didn't know about him being a vampire. He was completely innocent. He didn't know vampires existed or he died before...why would he bring him back into the chaos of the supernatural? 

Dean hummed to the music, as that giant sweater still hung loosely to Dean's body, much more loosely than before. Castiel took in his disappearing form, as he watched Dean mess with the sauce adding his own ingredients. Before Dean paused looking into the cabinets, looking for something he didn't seem to find. 

"What are you looking for?" Castiel asked as Dean jumped back. 

"Sir! I-Im sorry. I-i didn't know you came home....again." Dean looked down pulling his sweater over his palms nervously. 

"Call me Castiel." Castiel offered as he rolled up his sleeves and moved to the cabinet. "Now, tell me. What were you looking for?" 

"I-I was looking for your salt." Dean looked up at him shyly. 

"Hm." Castiel checked one cabinet, then another looking just as confused as Dean. 

"You...don't know where you store your own salt?" Dean asked completely amused. 

"Don't judge me." Castiel retorted back playfully as Dean smiled into his sweater on his palm. "Ah ha!" Castiel brought it over to Dean who smiled happily taking it. 

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled at the salt not realizing the old nickname resurfacing. Castiel stared at him a little homesick, as Dean sprinkled the salt into the sauce. When he turned around to see castiel still staring at him, Dean blushed softly. "Is there something on my face?"

"I...I'm sorry, I just...realize I never got your name?" Castiel lied looking at him. 

"Dean." Dean softly at him. "My name is Dean." 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel smiled softly at him, Dean blinked seeing the hint of sadness that charlie also held. Dean turned to look at the food, unable to stare at the pity I'm their eyes. 

"Dinner will be late. I-Im sorry. I should have started it sooner." Dean fumbled trying to stir the food. "I hope you like spaghetti. Charlie said you'd be cool with anything."

Castiel didn't say anything for a long time before he softly moved to stir the noodles, how could he tell Dean that he loved anything Dean ever did?

Dean looked up watching castiel had moved to help him, but didn't comment as the two cooked side by side for the first time in four years. 

 

 

 

 

Watching as castiel set the table, he was surprised by the fact he had set up two places. Dean watched curiously as castiel noticed the look. 

"Sorry, I meant to ask. I was wondering if you'd mind enjoying your meal with me." Castiel stated as Dean went red. 

"I-im just the help." Dean looked down biting his nail. 

"And I'm just a pathetic lonely rich man." Castiel stated as Dean looked surprised. "...i'll take that as a yes." Castiel chuckled, as Dean looked up slightly. Watching as castiel pulled out his chair, Dean hesitantly took a seat in. As castiel sat in his own, his eyes on Dean as Dean softly picked up his fork. Taking small bites, castiel watched Dean affectionately, watching as he of course swirled the spaghetti onto his fork before sliding it into his mouth. 

This was his Dean. His mate.

Castiel lightly picked at his food, his focus on Dean who also ate in the awkward silence of first meetings. His eyes fell to the exposed wrist that happened as Dean ate. Taking in the old scars down his wrist, before Dean had time to shove his sweater down. Dean looked at him slightly as though ashamed by the scars.

"I...I'm better now...." Dean choked out as though obligated. "I...it was stupid... I-i was stupid..."

"Dean..." Castiel breathed sadly watching dean holding his own hands together tightly, shaking, as castiel softly reached out touch them but Dean ripped his hands away moving to stand. 

"Excuse me." Dean breathed out shakily tears filling his eyes as he bolted out of the room, leaving castiel alone to be swallowed by the guilt of reality.


	10. Daisies over chocolates

"He's... Damaged charlie...." Castiel choked out into the phone. "I've broken him." Castiel sat in his room against the door, his chest tight with guilt. 

"What did you expect to happen?" Charlie breathed, her voice so full of sadness. "...You expected your bond to...just die?" 

"I...expected to hear Dean was happy,....just...happy..." Castiel took in a deep breath. "God, What have I done?" Castiel dropped the phone as tears poured from his face, unable to stop them. Burying his face into his knees, he cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat looking out into the garden of his property from his bedroom window, unable to bring himself sleep that he so desperately wanted to get lost into. 

He sat unmoving, deep thought, listening to the sounds of the silence of the night into the chirping signaling the start of a new day. 

Castiel's only reaction came from the sound of his bedroom door opening up, which castiel lightly acknowledged the noise with a slight turn of head. Seeing Dean rubbing his face of the puffiness and sleep that he held on his face. 

Letting out the most adorable yawn, still waking himself up for the day. Looking like he had almost the same amount of sleep castiel had for the new day. Castiel took in the pajama shorts and another long sweater castiel recognized instantly as one castiel gave him.

Dean froze at Castiel's up and awake status, softly tugging at his little shorts subconsciously. He cleared his throat embarrassed, unable to look him in the eye. 

"Um...I'm suppose to wake you and dress you." Dean scratched the back of his head, as castiel looked over his pale beautiful legs. 

Castiel said nothing moving to stand, as Dean moved to his closet, softly looking at all the suits lined up and done. Dean slid his fingers over the fabrics before pulling out the silver suit. Castiel watched him softly look at the suit and smile at it, taking in the beautiful handcraft details. 

"That's my favorite too." Castiel spoke, as Dean turned to face him. "I wear it on special occasions." 

"It's beautiful." Dean confessed as he walked it over to castiel, before softly setting it on the bed. Before turning his attention towards castiel, Dean paused unsure with how to start undressing the stranger, but a soft pull of castiel's sweatpants tie surprised castiel. Dean had started at his pants which was so Dean, getting the awkward part out of the way first. 

Castiel couldn't help but lightly smile in memory, remembering when castiel had been so sick he couldn't move and Dean had undressed him to get him in new clothes. A pissed off ghost changing you because you puked all over yourself in the 1920s was the greatest random memory. 

When castiel's pants were off, Dean hand moved to castiel's collar to pull off the shirt, when castiel's hand quickly moved gripping Dean's exposed wrist. Dean gasped in surprise as castiel looked into his eyes, as Dean froze looking at him. 

Castiel's eyes scanned the wrist of scars, some were pretty old couple of years ago most likely and ranged, the newest ones were maybe six months ago. 

"...I just...can't seem to be happy." Dean breathed shakily, wondering why he felt so at ease with his boss of all people to talk to about this. "...I'm... Like shattered glass...useless...all I do is hurt people who try to pick me up." 

Castiel said nothing as Dean looked at him with conflict, as though trying to figure out why he said that. 

"I...I don't know why I told you that..." Dean spoke ashamed as he held his breath watching as castiel pressed his lips against the scars. Kissing each scar, no matter how small, taking his time to do so. Getting to the last scar on his wrist, castiel slowly pulled his lips away from the scars, looking at Dean who let out the breath he was holding as castiel slowly returned Dean's hand to his collar. 

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes intensely, as Dean stared back like a cornered animal into castiel's. They said nothing, staring into each other's eyes before castiel felt Dean's grip on his collar tighten. 

It all happened so fast, so naturally. Dean pushed up on his tippy toes, as castiel hands gripped his hips pulling him closer. His fingers gripping the exposed skin that the sweater rising had exposed, Dean let out a airy moan at the contact and being pressed into castiel's chest. 

When their lips almost met castiel's cellphone went off, Dean pulled away like castiel burned to touch. Looking ashamed and embarrassed he just looked at castiel trying to come up with a excuse to leave. 

"I-...I...a...." Was all Dean choked out deep red before booking it out of the room and into his as castiel growled at the phone in annoyance, snatching it off the counter he answered. 

"You better be dying." Castiel hissed into the phone angrily.

"Excuse me?" Benny chuckled at the obvious disrespect. 

"S-sir." Castiel's face darkened as he remembered his place as he naturally looked at the floor. 

"My office, ten minutes. Do not be late." Benny stated before the call ended. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel came busting into Benny's office in nine minutes, Benny looked him over rather amused by the fact castiel looked as though he couldn't pull himself together. Clothes were all askew on him, still trying to get his shirt into his pants to be tucked it. 

"What happened to you?" Benny chuckled. 

"I ate my Butler." Castiel panted, which was true. But the fact his new Butler was the love of his life was also the reason for his out of control look. 

"You think after four years you'd remember how to dress yourself." Benny blew out smoke. 

"Going from jeans to suits is not a easy adjustment." Castiel mumbled as Benny looked him over as castiel moved to sit across the dining table in his office.

"Hope you're hungry. I Ordered food." Benny wave his hand lightly at the door as two large men carried in a child and his mother bound and gagged. Castiel's eyes watched as they roughly tossed the mother onto his side of the table before handing Benny the five year old. 

Castiel couldn't help the disgusted look on his face as Benny looked over the child who froze in fear on his lap. 

"Again? With the face?" Benny laughed at castiel. "As the father, you need the richest and purest blood to keep your upkeep. One day you'll understand." Benny smirked his eyes yellow as he moved to bit into the child's neck.

Castiel looked away unable to watch the child slowly die, the gagged screams of the woman in front of him reminded him he wasn't alone. Out of kindness and mercy, he snapped the woman's neck. Quick and painless as he moved to bite from her neck. 

"You have to get over the fear of eating from the living." Benny spoke his face covered in blood as he tossed the child's lifeless body away that hit the floor like a ragdoll. "Mercy is a weakness and when our war comes. I need to know you will do your part." 

"I will father." Castiel wiped the blood from his face, watching as the blood poured from the groves of the table sliding down the leg into the drain below. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid on the couch looking at the long ceiling, did he really try to kiss his boss? Did...his boss try to kiss him too? Dean covered his face in embarrassment, as he took a deep breath and removed his hands. 

Sure, his boss was beautiful and handsome. Beautiful gorgeous eyes, perfect form, god, the way he went out of his way to help Dean cook dinner. God, okay so maybe he was forming a crush?

Dean! No crush! You barely knew him a day! What is wrong with you? You have that one guy from your group therapy who has been after you since day one of joining yet even after four years you think going out to coffee with him is 'moving too fast'. 

Dean let out a breath, rolling over to face the couch. Dean wanted to kiss him. Wanted castiel's fingers on his bare skin, gripping tightly to his hips. Dean slid his fingers over his exposed waist as he blushed. God, castiel was half naked, what was Dean doing? Let's say dean did kiss him. Then what? Boss in nothing but his underwear and a t shirt? Coming onto him in his bedroom? Would Dean have let it...?

Dean's heart was pounding as he imagined castiel on top of him, their bodies pressed against each other, as castiel nipped at his neck. Pounding him so perfectly- whoa so when did Dean have a biting fetish? Dean shook his head no. 

Dean sat up quickly. I am a professional, damn it. Dean had to put a stop to this now. Just had to remain professional. Dean twiddled his thumbs unsure with what to do next when he softly played with his lip before softly smiling and standing. Moving to his bedroom, he moved to his dresser drawer pulling out a small dust covered notebook. Cleaning the cover, before returning down to the couch. He grabbed one of castiel's pens from his office, sitting down he stared at the notebook. 

Remembering how hard it was for him to see, how he wished to never hold a pen again. How drawing made him feel so suicidal...But he opened the book with ease, taking in the worn faded pages he slid a finger across them before softly smiling into the book. He put the pen to the paper and for the first time in years, Dean Winchester happily drew. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly pulled the pie out of the oven, happily smiling at his accomplishment. It looked like something out of the movies, and Dean was happy to have found that recipe online. 

Dean placed the pie onto the counter, turning off the oven. He moved to place the pie on the dining room counter, when he turned he wasn't expecting castiel to be standing behind him. 

"C-Cas!" Dean yelped almost dropping the pie. "You scared me." 

"Sorry." Castiel blushed with one hand behind his back. 

"What are you doing home so early?" Dean asked turning to look at the clock, castiel's schedule say's he shouldn't be home till around nine. He looked at castiel's fancy suit which was covered in dirt, Dean set down the pie. "Why are you so muddy?"

"I just..." Castiel couldn't come up with a reason, a reason why he cut all his normal routine to come home to his beautiful mate without sounding like a creepy crazy guy. "...got you something." 

Castiel softly pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of daisies. Which at the sight of them, Dean held his breath. Looking at both castiel then the flowers a couple times in disbelief before taking them into his hands. The flowers were still covered in mud from being picked, Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in surprise just looking stunned. 

"Daisies...?" Dean breathed. "H-how...?"

Castiel just smiled at him happy to see Dean so happy, so speechless. Knowing that Dean loved daisies but not being able to say how he knew. Dean's face a beautiful cherry color as he looked speechless. Dean's eyes scanned his which castiel happily looked back into. Castiel blushed hard as well, clearing his throat after a couple minutes. 

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt you." Castiel blushed. "I'll go change for dinner." Castiel turned to leave as Dean's hand on his wrist stopped him. Castiel turned back as Dean placed a soft kiss to castiel's cheek, castiel's red tones shot up a couple different colors as Dean pulled away. 

"Thank you." Dean blushed deep red, turning away to pay attention to his cooking as castiel slowly walked away. Face deep red with a goofy smile on his face, god. Dean Winchester was going to be the end of him...and he think he liked that.


	11. A whole new world

Shooting awake, Dean panted loudly he looked around the room as though looking for someone but the third time he glanced around he closed his eyes took a deep breath. Dean never dreamed but the times he did, he woke up covered in sweat. Crying and sometimes even crying out for someone not go. He never understood them, never got why. 

These nights were always the hardest, and Dean a couple months ago, dean would have found a razor blade the easiest way of comfort. 

Dean wiped his eyes pulling the covers from his body, he quickly got out of bed. Pushing his door open, careful to be quiet as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Once down there, he quickly pulled out some stuff from the fridge, yanking out some ingredients. 

He pulled out the apples, grabbing a cutting board and a knife. He washed the apples frantically before starting to cut them. Trying to calm his frantic breathing as he slowly cut the apples trying to match his breathing with it. Only taking time to wipe his tears, when his breath had calmed after a few moments, he calmly continued his cooking. 

"Craving a midnight snack?" Dean jumped turning towards the noise seeing a shirtless castiel leaning against the door frame. 

"Hope you like apple pie." Dean commented with a light laugh, relieved that it was just castiel. As he looked down as his cutting, castiel pushed off the frame, walking towards him. Castiel's smile faded, as he got closer noticing the swollen eyes and stopping next to him he reached out trying to cup Dean's face. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worried, as Dean tried to knock his hand lightly away with his elbow. When he returned to cut the apples, he hissed dropping the knife as he held his bleeding finger. Watching the blood spill onto the cutting board, he breathed out in pain, not surprised when castiel's hand grabbed his, slowly and carefully moving it to him. 

Expecting castiel to care for the wound, he held his breath as castiel lightly raise Dean's hand watching the blood sliding down Dean's hand. 

"C-cas?" Dean breathed, right as the blood slid to touch Dean's wrist, castiel leaned in sliding his tongue slowly over the trail, up his hand all the way back to the wound as he slowly wrapped his mouth around Dean's finger. Dean held his breath, as pressed against Dean pinning him against the counter. 

Dean's heart was racing as castiel looked up with black eyes. Dean watched castiel smirk, showing him his fangs, Dean should be scared. Dean should be. Their lips collided hard in a kiss of teeth and need, Dean gripped the back of castiel's head as they kissed. 

Feeling castiel's hands move to grip his exposed thighs, thank god for shorts, he felt castiel pick him up pushing him back onto the counter. Dean moaned in surprise breaking the kiss. Knocking and shoving things out of the way, in the process, castiel climbed on top of him. Their lips collided once again in a need of want and lust-

 

 

 

 

 

 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed loudly and obnoxiously as Dean stared at them with a annoyed unamused look. Everyone in the cafe looked at them, mostly with annoyed looks on their faces as Dean frowned noticeably tapping his fingers on his crossed arms as he let his friend laugh it out till he was choking for air. 

"...are you done, chuck?" Dean spat. 

"Sorry, what exactly did you expect my reaction to be?" Chuck wiped his tears, still chuckling to himself. 

"Sympathy." Dean snapped. 

"Sorry, there is no sympathy for a man having Twilight sex dreams about his boss." Chuck still chuckled lightly stopping to sip his coffee. 

"You don't understand! I have NEVER had a dream like this before." Dean whispered. 

"About banging your boss, Edward Cullen?" Chuck raised an eyebrow. 

"For your information. Twilight is garbage." Dean spat annoyed. "And I mean it's like every night. The way and reason seem different but...there is always blood...and always black eyes and fangs." Dean held himself shuddering.  
"Totally on topic, but you mind if I use your dreams in my erotica?" Chuck asked as Dean gave him a cold look. "What? I'm serious!" Dean sighed in annoyance leaning back in his chair. 

"There's something not right about him." Dean breathed looking away. 

"Getting a rapey vibe?" Chuck offered as Dean whipped his head back to look at him.

"No! He's so kind! He's not even remotely rapey." Dean defended as chuck shrugged. "I just...something about these dreams are trying to tell me something."

"Now you sound like the crazy one." Chuck chewed on his donut. "Dreams trying to tell you something. Pfft!" 

"...I'm thinking about...seeing a psychic." Dean breathed as chuck paused. 

"You know their jokes correct?" Chuck laughed.

"Look, Gabriel was talking about his old friend being in town who can like...really read shit." Dean whispered. "I think I'll see her." 

"You'll be conned out of twenty dollars and think pluto is talking to you and not even the cool kind of pluto but Like lame like the planet." Chuck licked his own fingers clean.

"...what other pluto is there and what's cooler than the planet?" Dean asked slowly.

"The dog? Duh? Mickey's dog pluto?" Chuck answered rolling his eyes but Dean looked confused. "How can you not know?" 

"I might have...once..." Dean confessed softly touching the scar on his forehead. 

"Forgot you don't remember your past." Chuck looked ashamed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I remember what's important." Dean nodded before standing sliding his coat on. 

"Where are you going?" Chuck frowned. 

"I have to take the D train home." Dean stated fixing his coat collar. 

"Doesn't Mr. Sexy live in the opposite direction?" Chuck asked confused. 

"It's Saturday. Apparently he wants to be alone on the weekends?" Dean shrugged. "I was instructed not to come back till Sunday at nine by his secretary... I'm heading to Sam's apartment."

"Not heading home first?" Chuck stated as Dean's face darkened. "What? It's been six months since you've been home home?" 

"...Not ready to go back there." Dean breathed before starting to walk away. "See you chuck."

"But wait! I already had key and vital reasons to just bang your boss!" Chuck called loudly as the whole cafe silenced, just as the door swung shut. "...carry on..." Chuck waved them off moving to finish his coffee. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uncle Dean!" "Uncle Dean!" The twin girls happily held his legs upon his arrival at the Winchester home. Dean smiled down at the two brunette girls, with their big green eyes, who clamped onto Dean's leg. 

"Where have you gone?" "We missed you." The twins answered. 

"Stella, Starla." Sam called as the twins, turned to look at their father. "Come, you need to eat." 

"But!" The twins spoke at the same time as Sam gave a look. They both sighed, softly getting up and moving towards the kitchen, where Gabriel was cooking. 

"Hey Gabe." Dean called. 

"Hi Dean." Gabriel called obviously busy with feeding the girls to come say hi properly at the moment. 

"Hey baby brother." Dean teased to Sam as they hugged. 

"Damn, Dean. You look great. How are you doing? Missing is already?" Sam chuckled. 

"It hasn't been a week." Dean scoffed but happily hugged his brother. 

"How are you liking your new job?" Sam asked looking him up and down. 

"It's...good. I actually really like it. Keeps me busy...My boss is amazing." Dean swallowed, trying to hide the blush, as the near mention of castiel made him blush. 

"..." Sam slowly smiled, as though relieved. Pulling Dean close again before softly hugging him again. Dean didn't object letting Sam softly holding him close just enjoying the comfort for a minute or so. "...come lets eat." Dean nodded softly setting the bag down near the wall, as he followed Sam towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

"This is stupid." Chuck sighed as he walked besides Dean, walking towards the psychic's shop. "And it's fucking cold."

"Hey, I don't judge your erotica." Dean shrugged as chuck pouted. 

"Why do I have to go?" Chuck asked. 

"Because you support me and we have no other friends." Dean stated. 

"Rude! I have friends!" Chuck groaned.

"Your mom doesn't count." Dean laughed as chuck pouted, as Dean held the door for chuck before they walked in. They didn't notice the figure watching them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Welcome." A annoyed teenager, chewed on gum. Lightly thumbing through a magazine, as Dean walked up to the counter. 

"Hey, I'm here to see pamela?" Dean stated as the teen looked up. 

"Forty bucks for the first reading." The teen stated not looking up flipping the page of her book. 

"Forty?!" Chuck loudly proclaimed as the teen looked up giving him a look. 

"Fifty because I hate his face." The teen stated. 

"Fif-?!" Chuck was about to yelp but Dean covered his mouth. 

"Here. Sorry. Everyone hates his face." Dean laughed handing her the money, she pointed towards the back as Dean walked towards the back lightly forcing chuck to follow him. Pushing back the beads in front of the door, the girl resumed her reading when the doorbell jingled. She heard the single footsteps walking towards her stop, slowly looked up lazily as the man stopped halfway into the room.

"We have wards against your kind for a reason." The teen said lazily. 

"Listen, Cat." Castiel spat, as the teen smirked her irises flashed yellow. 

"Ooh. Cat. Suppose to be a insult?" The teen scoffed. 

"I'm not here to fight." Castiel sighed. "...look my mate just walked in there. I'm...just keeping an eye on him." The cat scanned him over before leaning back in her chair. 

"He'll be out in about ten minutes. Wait outside. Readings are private unless invited and you definitely weren't." The teen went back to flipping through her magazine, castiel hesitated before slowly moving to walk out when her voice stopped him. "...he'll be okay. Trust me. We give them small nonsense glimpses into the future and they go home happy. He'll be out soon." Castiel softly nodded before slowly walking out. "...fucking vampires." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat down at the table, looking around the room with odd and beautiful and Dean was nervous. Chuck grumbled lightly in distaste as a woman walked in. 

"Dean. Chuck. Nice to meet you." She smiled shaking their hands. 

"H-how did you know?" Dean smiled amazed. 

"She must have heard it when we were coming in or something." Chuck stated in disbelief. 

"I heard of yours from my secretary. She said you had a ugly face. Wasn't hard to figure out." Pamela looked him up and down before sitting turning her attention towards Dean. "So, why are you here sweetie?"

"...I need answers....to my past...to my...dreams..." Dean swallowed nervously as she took hold of his hand giving him a comforting squeeze. 

"I'll do what I can." She nodded as chuck scoffed, as glared at him before softly turning Dean's hand over. Running her fingers over his palm, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Dean watched her face twitch, as her face grew more and more distressed before ripping her hand away as though Dean's hand was made of fire. Her hand even...smoked as she panted obviously upset. 

"W-What did you see?" Dean asked as she instantly stood. 

"You live a half life. A life connected to another. A shared life force that never should have been. You can't die and you know it." She breathed as Dean's chest tightened. "No matter how hard you tried you couldn't because your life is owned by another. Your time line ended long ago. Yet here you are! Walking around like your one of them. Like your human!"

"Dean, this is ridiculous! We are leaving!" Chuck stood angrily. "You're crazy, lady!" Dean moved to stand as the woman grabbed his hand forcefully. 

"Fear the man who you trust unlogically." Pam warned as Dean ripped his hand away, as chuck pulled him away. The walk home was a giant blur. Dean lost in thought, panic obvious on his face, he remembered chuck telling him good night vaguely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?...Dean?....Dean!" Dean snapped out of it, staring at castiel's door with the keys in his hand. He turned to the voice rather surprised where he was and who was there. 

"C...castiel?" Dean breathed looking back at his keys and the fact he was back at the Novak mansion. He had meant to go home or at least to Sam's home. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel cupped his face with worry as Dean looked around startled fumbling to put his keys away. 

"I-I'm sorry...i-i dont...know why I came here." Dean choked out with tears filling his eyes as castiel softly backed him up against the door. 

"Dean..." Castiel breathed still cupping Dean's face as Dean broke into a mess of tears moving to hold castiel tightly as he cried. Castiel just....held him. Kissing his tears away. Just...holding him like Dean close, just letting him cry it out. Oddly in Dean's moment of weakness... He never felt so strong.


	12. Home is where Gerdy sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm very glad to have this chapter out. I actually was rushed to the hospital for emergency gallbladder surgery Thursday.
> 
> I'm home recovering, and writing to keep my mind off the pain. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to throw out a chapter because of my surgery. Love you guys!

Dean woke softly taking a deep breath, rubbing his eyes tiredly tangled in what he imagined was blankets. He made no attempt to get up, as he started to stretch pulling his tired muscles which he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. This was the first time he had woken up...peacefully. He let out a small smile, as he moved to bury his face back into his blankets. When his face brushed against skin, he tensed looking up slowly, finding himself buried into castiel's body on the couch. Castiel laid on his side, chest softly rising and falling, he was wearing a dark brown shirt and boxers. The closest thing Dean seen to casual with him, he didn't look like a rich billionaire, he seemed... more human. 

Dean should have been ashamed or pulled away, god, he had forgotten he came to castiel's in a daze. Castiel let him cry it out, holding him, made him coco and pet his hair laying on the couch snuggling him. Castiel...was so good to him.

Dean softly moved closer, wrapping his arms around castiel, snuggling back into his warmth without regret. He should have been ashamed, sleeping next to his boss, but all he felt right now was bliss.

"Good morning." Castiel whispered sitting up a bit as Dean softly looked up at him, feeling castiel softly cup his face brushing some hair out of his face. It was an intimate gesture, which dean leaned into smiling softly up at him.

"Morning." Dean breathed still resting against his chest, Castiel softly smiled back down at him continuing to stroke his face. Castiel stared down into the beautiful light green eyes, he use to call the, dean's morning eyes. His eyes were always so beautifully pale in the mornings, and castiel use to just...stare into his eyes losing himself into it. Looking at Dean who was wearing his pajamas. Lose on his body, castiel was afraid they would fall off and they slouched on his body beautifully. Castiel wanted nothing more than to kiss the exposed shoulder that the loose collar exposed.

 

They stared at each other in silence, as castel continued to pet his face affectionately. Dean held his breath as he enjoyed this, it felt like...breathing for the first time...something that was old and beautiful and if dean didn't know any better he would have said that they had that...old kind of love that you see in those old movies...feeling everlasting. 

It was odd, this feeling. This trust and affection that Dean found for castiel. Glancing at castiel's lips then back to his eyes. Castiel's hand stopped moving, only using his thumb to stroke his cheek bone, staring in silence, before dean naturally scooted up. Castiel lowered his head down, as their lips softly touched, easy and so lightly that dean couldn't hold back a breathy moan. Castiel pulling Dean close by the waist, as he lightly rotated them so castiel laid on top of him. 

Dean felt castiel's other hand slide up his thigh as castiel slowly moved his mouth against Dean's. What was Dean doing? Dean moved to grip at castiel's shirt tightly, as the kiss slowly got more heated. The kiss moving hard and needingly against each other, as Dean gripped and touched castiel's chest. Castiel slowly raised Dean's hands above his head, pinning them as castiel broke the kiss to leave kisses on his neck. 

Dean breathed out a moan, as Castiel licked and kissed his neck, enjoying his taste. Hearing his blood racing through the skin under dean's, pounding under Dean's skin. Hearing Dean's panting as Dean allowed more access to his neck. Castiel's fangs started to expose themselves, as he slid his tongue down his neck, sliding over their mating mark. Castiel's eyes started to go black as he panted looking at his neck, Dean's blood so loud in his ear, he could hear dean's blood in full volume. Hearing how beautiful it sounded, as he kissed the vein in his neck a few times before he panted against it losing himself to the beautiful sound of Dean's blood as castiel's eyes went completely black. 

Dean could hear castiel start to purr against him, holding Dean tightly in his arms as he nuzzled him. Dean wasn't sure what caused sixty to zero making out to cuddling. Dean however was...grateful. Dean wasn't sure if he was ready to...go that far with him yet, he didn't know castiel that well...But...their lips touching...

Dean smiled softly laughing as castiel nuzzled roughly against him, Dean softly patted his back, wrapping his arms around him. 

"While I have a moment of sanity about just making out with my boss." Dean laughed Castiel said nothing just burying his face into dean's neck holding him tighter. "I am starving and I really need to pee. How about I make us some breakfast?" Dean stated trying to pull away, but Castiel held on tightly. "Cas." Dean laughed trying to pull away, but against castiel wouldn't let go. "Cas!" Dean laughed feeling castiel lightly nip at his neck, lightly shoving him away. When his eyes fell on Castiel's black covered eyes, Dean yanked back in fear, Castiel whimpered reaching towards him. Dean stumbled off the couch, booking it towards the closest room, he slammed the door shut panting locking it.

"What the fuck was that?! Why was his eyes black?!" Dean panicked as he slid down the wall hyperventilating. Castiel had black eyes, like...like his dream. He looked up, was he dreaming? He slowly, opened the door, seeing castiel standing at the door, he yelped backing away. Backing into the bathroom more, he backed up into the sink roughly knocking over the soap dish. Knocking it off the sink, Dean watched it shatter before looking back seeing Castiel standing face to face with him. "P-Please don't hurt me." 

Dean breathed out as castiel slowly raised his hand, Dean squeezed his eyes shut expecting pain. A light caress made him open his eyes, blinking in surprise. Black eyed castiel was being tender, staring at him like he was staring at a ghost. Dean stared at him, slowly relaxing when he realized he wasn't going to hurt him. Somewhere inside of him...he knew he wouldn't. This. Him. Staring at him, he felt a sense of familiarity. Something he shouldn't feel for the black eyed man but he did softly leaning into the touch. 

"What...are you?" Dean asked curiously as a loud knock on the door made Castiel turn growling. "St-stay here." Dean stood, as Castiel paused his growling. 

Dean walked towards the front door, pulling it open as a man he didn't recognize looked at him. "Can I help you?" The blonde man glanced him over, taking off his glasses, he smirked glanced dean over.

"Ah, a cute one. I was starting to think he had a thing for old people." The man let himself in glancing over the house. "Tell castiel balthazar is here to see him."

"H-He's currently indisposed." Dean lied as he watched the man glance him over again. "You n-need to leave." 

"...Isn't it sunday?" Balthazar moved towards him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Castiel a-asked me to stay." Dean backed up lightly, backing up into the wall. 

"Hm..." Balthazar smirked grabbing his throat, Dean tensed. His whole body screaming danger, as Balthazar paused, seeing the bite mark on Dean's shoulder from the loose clothes. His eyes slid over it, as a loud roar made them both turn. Castiel stood next to the stairs, black eyes and threatening. Balthazar frowned noticeably, as he sighed. "Cas. Cas. Cas. Really? You throw away everything you have accomplished for Love? Finding your mate after all these years?" 

"M-Mate?" Dean choked out.

"Dean right?" Balthazar's eyes flashed amber. "It will be easier to just kill you then tell the father know. Less death this way. See, if the father finds out he's been interacting with you again, He'll kill you both." 

"A-Again?" Dean cried out as Balthazar backhanded him hard in the face. Dean went down hard, his ears ringing as blood slid down his nose. The world was spinning as the vampires fought as Dean backed away into a corner, watching as they scratched, punched, and bit each other as Dean's vision started to fade and it went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stirred lightly, his head ringing as images flashed in his head. He snapped awake, glancing around the room. Touching his nose, it was clean, no more blood but still obviously broken. He looked around in a panic as he glanced around what was obviously castiel's room. He backed up into the headboard in a panic, a hand touched his knee, Dean turned to look at the owner of the hand.

Blue eyes looked at him with worry, as Dean instantly started to cry moving to him he hugged him tightly. 

"Cas!" Dean cried as he felt castiel's arms wrap around his waist. Dean gripped him tightly sobbing into his neck Castiel softly rocked him allowing him to cry out his emotions.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have never got you involved. I'm sorry." Castiel breathed soothing him. "I promise. You'll never have to deal with that again. I'll have my driver take you home." 

"W-What?" Dean breathed pulling back.

"I should have never let you be my butler. It was stupid and dangerous." Castiel breathed out looking away. "I should have known better."

"Cas-" Dean tried to speak but castiel yanked away. 

"I'm sorry. This is for the best-" Castiel stated as he moved to walk out of the room. 

"We're married." Dean called out as Castiel paused at the door. "I-I remember that. I don't know what I remember everything is fuzzy but I remember you. I-I remember kissing you. touching you. W-We're married. Aren't we?"

"...Yes." Castiel confessed turning to look at him.

"H-How long have we-" Dean asked.

"Four and a half years." Castiel stated moving to him.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Dean looked at him with tears sliding down his face. "Why didn't you...I woke up confused and scared...no memory of who I was! Yet, You've been here! In your fancy mansion with your expensive shit." Dean angry pushed a lamp over, Castiel didn't flinch. "Where were you at every fucking suicide attempt? Where were you when all I felt alone?! I felt...fuck I don't even know where to begin! I felt like a discarded old puzzle piece! Like I was fucking drowning in a kiddie pool! And here you are throwing me away again!" Dean angrily shoved a statue to the floor, it shattered. 

"Dean." Castiel spoke sadly.

"D-Do you hate me? I-Is this your horrible way of ask for a divorce?" Dean asked. 

"No." Castiel stated offended.

"T-Then why?" Dean sobbed. 

"Dean." Castiel tried to touch him but Dean yanked back angrily.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!' Dean slapped and hit him, but castiel kept moving till Dean was sobbing in his arms. Still lightly smacking him, till Dean submitted in his arms just sobbing loudly. 

"I love you so much, Dean." Castiel breathed lightly touching dean's face. "Not a moment in my life that didn't go by without thinking of you...I loved you so much...that I had to let you go...and it killed me..." Castiel felt tears sliding down his face, as Dean looked up at him. Castiel didn't say more, but it was obvious in his face he was broken as well. Dean softly looked at him, saying nothing, before cupping castiel's face. Staring into his eyes, before slowly pushing up into a hard kiss. 

Castiel instantly kissed back, The kiss hard and needing, as they held each other with care. Dean's hands tangled in his hair, as Castiel's hands held dean's waist. Dean sliding his hands down to his chest, gripping Castiel's shirt he slowly started pulling them backing up to the bed. Not noticing the glass, he was about to step on, his foot started back onto it but Castiel's forceful hands holding his waist stopped him, breaking the kiss. Dean paused looking at him, as Castiel softly picked him up by the waist carrying him over the glass, graceful as he stepped over the glass. Castiel softly laid him onto the bed, he climbed on top of him slowly. 

Dean slid his hand to softly against Castiel's cheek, as Castiel slowly moved to kiss dean's neck, leaving soft kissed on his neck before he started to slide up dean's pajama top. Moving to kiss Dean's belly as he pulled off his shirt. 

"There was a moment I remember..." Dean breathed as he let castiel take off his shirt, tossing it from the floor. "In my dream, I was laying on the couch." Dean let out a soft moan, as Castiel untied his pajama pants sliding them down, as Castiel looked over dean's beautiful body. Moving to kiss Dean's scars, taking time to kiss each one, as his other hand slid off Dean's underwear. 

"We were fighting and I remember you being such a baby. You came over and fell on me. Held me tight. Refused to let me go. Slobbered kisses all over me." Dean laughed as Castiel moved to kiss dean's inner thigh chuckling as well. 

"I remember that night. You were so mad at me for missing Dinner after I promise I wouldn't." Castiel smiled. "Surprised you would even remember that. It was such a dumb fight." Castiel reached into his drawer grabbing some lube.

"I don't remember the fight so much, but I remember us making up. Kissing on that stupid couch, stopping trying to lick my ear. Gerdy fighting to- Gerdy. I-I remember her." Dean sat up slightly worried. "Where's gerdy?" Castiel poured lube into his hands.

"Shh. She's fine. She lives in the garden out back with a few more friends. I feel her myself every morning and every night. It...It was my last connection to our past...We can see her when we are done making love." Castiel smiled, as Dean softly smiled, moving to lay down again. 

"Can't believe we had a chicken as a pet...." Dean laughed as Castiel smiled up at him again, kissing up his inner thigh. "I-I also can't believe I'm naked in front of you...so comfortably... I never thought I could ever do something like this...It's funny...for the first time, I-I don't feel so ugly...you know?" Dean bit back a moan, as he felt castiel take him into his mouth, gasping as Castiel licked and sucked him happily. 

Dean sucked in air, as he gripped the bed, feeling castiel tease his hole with lubed fingers before sliding them in. Dean bit his lip as Castiel took care of his body. Letting castiel take great care to prep him, before they went any farther. Castiel pulled back to strip himself, Dean watched sliding his fingers down his chest, before their lips crashed together in a mess of teeth and need. 

Dean moaned as Castiel pushed his legs opened sliding in between his hips, as Dean kissed him harder. Dean remembered. Even if it was a little bit. Castiel needed that. Dean remembered HIM. Castiel took great care in the remembrance of Dean's body. Cherishing this as if it were his last time on earth with him. Mapping out his jawline, as he rocked into Dean's body for the first time in so long. Dean's legs wrapped around his waist, as Dean moaned gasping into the kiss. God, Castiel loved his lips. 

Dean let out loud moans as the bed rocked under them, Castiel broke the kiss to leave kisses against his freckled shoulders. The rocking grew harder as Dean gripped the headboard needingly, as the bed squeaked under their movements. Castiel could feel himself losing himself again, his mate being near him so intimately. Fuck. No. He couldn't lose himself again, Ignoring the pounding of Dean's blood. Wanting nothing more than to taste it. Fuck he should have eaten. 

"B-bite me." Dean gasped panting as sweat dripped down his skin. 

"W-What?" Castiel broke away from kissing his collarbone.

"B-bite me. Please. " Dean blushed as Castiel hesitated only slightly before burying himself into Dean's neck, licking and tasting his skin. Dean let out a airy moan, as the man he knew as only his boss days before opened his mouth against the crook of his neck before biting down. Dean didn't know why he felt the NEED to be bit by castiel but fucking god it was amazing. 

Castiel felt Dean's blood pour into his mouth, Gods, blood he never thought he would ever taste again. Dean's A negative blood. Castiel's eyes grew black, as he fed off Dean, Rocking harder and needer into his mate. 

Dean cried out loudly, never...fuck...this was amazing to him. Castiel made Dean feel every cell in his body, god, Dean only felt the highest of pleasure. Dean dug his nails into castiel's back as his orgasm drew near, never wanting this to end. 

When their orgasms came, Dean could only whimper as castiel's fingers slid against his cock, milking it as Dean shuddered at the feel of his lovers hands, Dean coming roughly against his own stomach. Letting out gasping cries as he felt Castiel start to come, throwing his head back as he shook castiel happily licking the wound of blood, as Dean tiredly enjoyed his high. 

Dean could barely keep his eyes open, as he tiredly blinked them, before slowly allowing himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slid on his clothes, Dean softly sleeping in his bed, his wound licked clean and bandaged carefully in his sleep. The floor cleaned of glass, which Castiel took great care in making sure his mate was content. Sliding up the blanket on his mates naked pale thin body. He leaned down placing a kiss on dean's cheek. 

Castiel set a glass of water on the counter for Dean, knowing he would have a headache after giving blood like that the water would help. He watched Dean's chest rise and fall before he walked out of the room, walking downstairs to the basement. He turned on the lights, that flickered worn as a beaten vampire sat chained to the floor. He looked at him covered in fresh bruises and cuts, as Castiel glared at balthazar.

"You think...keeping me down here will stop him from finding out?" Balthazar laughed blood dripping down his cut in his face. "When he finds out I'm missing. He'll look here first." Castiel kneeled down coldly grabbing his face, as balthazar winced at the touch.

"I use to wonder why he picked you as a thirteen." Castiel stated glancing him over. "You aren't strong. You aren't smart. Sure as hell not good enough for much. A pathetic drunk and loyal sure. But...I could never figure it out. Then I realized. I was thinking this all wrong. You see... You can't help who you fall for. Can you?" Balthazar stayed quiet as Castiel tossed his face away. "He made you part of his army because he wanted to keep you close. You both kept a good job keeping it hidden, honestly it went over my head...Till I mated Dean. I mean dean told me Benny mentioned he was mated before but I never put it together! but... then I was able to see things from all sorts of different angles when i mated him...because I would have done the same thing in his shoes...to keep the love of my life safe." Balthazar watched him pace, saying nothing to argue.

"...He'll kill you." Balthazar glanced up. "If you kill me." 

"oh. I wont kill you." Castiel stated coldly. "If he wants you back, he'll do what I say." 

"Blackmail?" Balthazar breathed out a laugh. "You think he will submit to blackmail just because we had a thing once?"

"You'll be surprise what people do for love." Castiel chuckled, sliding over a bloodbag, which balthazar took needingly. Hesitating before biting into it, his wounds started to heal as he drank the blood. "Such a poor bastard to be in love with such a monster as he." Castiel chuckled walking away as Balthazar looked down sadly tossing the blood bag away once finished.

"..." Balthazar didn't speak sadly pulling his knees to his chest and buried his face into them.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked upstairs, returning to dean who was no longer in the bed. There was slight panic but the obvious sign of the cup of water being gone and one of his top sheets being gone lessened the worry. 

Walking around the house, he carefully looked for his mate. When he didn't find dean in the house, he ventured out towards the back porch. Finding his mate, covered only in a sheet sitting contently on the first step of his house watching the sunrise. A older chicken contently laid on his lap, as dean rested against a support beam of the house. 

Castiel softly sat next to him, wrapping an arm around dean, as dean softly shuffled to rest his head against castiel's shoulder. Smiling softly as they watched the beautiful colors of the sky, Gerdy sleeping in Dean's lap. Castiel softly intertwined with Dean's as Dean used his other hand to stroke gerdy.

Dean let out a small groan as he adjusted his neck so he wasn't straining on his bite Castiel gave him. Castiel's attention turned to Dean with slight worry. 

"How is your neck?" Castiel asked softly. 

"Don't fuss." Dean clicked his tongue looking up at him with a smile. "Looking a lot better than yesterday more color but I guess it's because you eaten isn't it?"

Castiel said nothing lightly tensed as Dean lightly kissed his shoulder snuggling into it. 

"It wasn't that hard to put together...wondered why you looked like you struggled to eat my spaghetti." Dean teased.

"It's the garlic. I just happen to be a vampire with a horribly stereotypical allergy." Castiel mumbled chuckling as Dean laughed with him. 

"I think a divorce is in order. I happen to really adoring garlic." Dean smiled into his shoulder. 

"Since when?!" Castiel chuckled loudly as Dean laughed harder. "Name one thing you like with garlic in it."

"Two words: Garlic. Bread." Dean stated as silence grew before they busted up laughing. When the silence grew again. Dean smiled towards the sunset, before looking at castiel again. "Tell me our story...from the beginning."

"You...may not like all of it." Castiel looked down sadly as Dean buried his cheek into his shoulder. 

"...I don't think anyone ever does." Dean stated as Castiel let out a small breath of air. 

"...the year was seventeen eighty." Castiel started as Dean squeezed his hand. Letting the words go as Dean listened word for word never letting go of his hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny sat at his desk, lightly tapping away at his computer. Glancing at the clock which read nine o'three am, he frowned lightly his hand traveling to the intercom on his desk. Pushing a button rather roughly, a female voice answered the page. 

"Yes, sir?" His secretary answered.

"Has Balthazar been in today?" Benny asked curiously, Balthazar was always on time for their meet ups.

"No, Sir." The girl stated. "But you do have one text message from Balthazar's cell. Would you like me to read it?"

"Yes, Mav. Go ahead." Benny stated rather annoyed. 

"...ain't karma a bitch?" Mav stated confused reading the screen as benny eyes hardened. "...sir?" 

Benny growled loudly tossing his desk, his eyes cold as he fixed his tie.

"Sir? Where are you going?" Mav asked as he stormed past her desk. 

"To pay my dear friend a visit." Benny growled slamming the door so hard the hinged broke and the door collapsed to the floor leaving the girl standing alone.


	13. Enemies

Dean rested his head on the car door, the window was down and he was watching the scenery go. Gerdy rested in his lap, as he pet her head affectionately, the air was full blast because of the heat and the nice warm air from outside made the car actually feel really nice. Dean felt a hand comfortably touch his leg, making Dean turn to look at him. Dean looked at Castiel smiling softly, who smiled back at him. 

"Hungry?" Castiel asked as Dean softly nodded. 'We'll stop on the way." Dean rested his head against his seat staring at him, Dean took his hand softly. When Castiel's phone started to ring, he paused both glancing at each other before Castiel moved to answer. " 'ello?" 

"Where. Is. He?" Benny hissed into the phone. 

"Nice to see you too." Castiel chuckled. "Don't worry your little mate safe and alive. Currently enjoying a road trip."

"Return him to me-" Benny growled. 

"See, I don't think you understand how this is going to go. I have your mate. I call the shots." Castiel smirked. "You want to see him again, you'll have understand I call the shots." 

"...what are your conditions...?" Benny hissed into the phone. 

"Hmm...you know what I'm just going to let you sweat a little." Castiel smirked with power. "Don't call me, I'll call you. Oh. Don't bother trying to trace the line. It's a burner phone."

"I swear to god, Novak. I will kill you and your-" Benny warned as Castiel hung up tossing the phone into the cup holder. Dean looked at him, as Castiel moved to find a cigarette, finding his pack in the glove department. He put one to his lips trying to light it, when it finally lit he sucked some of the smoke in before blowing it out. 

"You should be kinder." Dean stated gaining Castiel's attention. "You of all people know what it's like losing a mate."

"He is the reason I lost you in the first place." Castiel stated coldly as Dean sighed moving to look out the window again. "I'm going to make him regret ever hurting you again."

"It's just an endless cycle..." Dean stated. 

"It won't be." Castiel reassured, softly petting dean's hair. "Why don't you get some shut eye? You've been up since six am. It will be a bit before we get to the first hotel."

Dean glanced at him with a nod before resting his head against the door and tried to get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stirred slightly to the light touch of kisses on his neck, dean opened his eyes tiredly. Looking around the lit up car, it was dark outside except for the hotel lights that lit up in the dark night sky. Like some sort of beacon singling home. 

"Cas?" Dean mumbled as Castiel smiled against his neck. 

"Sorry to wake you." Castiel kissed his neck. "But you haven't eaten since yesterday." Dean nodded slightly out of it, as he unbuckled his seatbelt holding gerdy. Castiel pulled back as Dean climbed out of the car.

"Room 103." Castiel stated handing him the card as Castiel smiled at his groggy mate. Castiel watched him go looking so good in castiel's clothes that barely held on dean before smirking to himself. Drumming his hands on the car. 

He moved to the trunk of the old impala, he popped the trunk seeing the cranky vampire hogtied in the back next to a couple of suitcases and a bag of food. Balthazar muffled in annoyance as castiel threw him over his shoulder, collecting the bags he walked towards the room. 

"Yeah yeah. I'll feed you in a second." Castiel stated patting Balthazar's butt as he brought him inside. Using his keycard, he pushed open the door seeing dean collapsed onto the bed. Curled into the pillows as dean shook his head, dropping the bags before bringing the vampire into the bathroom. Tying him to the shower structure the vampire mumbled behind his gag, before castiel shut the door. 

Looking over his mate, he smiled shaking his head before moving to him. Crawling onto the bed, he placed kisses on dean's neck who whined at the attention. 

"I'm up." Dean whined as castiel chuckled. "I'm up." 

"I don't think so." Castiel smiled moving to kiss his neck again. Dean chuckled softly rubbing his eyes as castiel moved to kiss up dean's neck till he came to his lips. Kissing him happily in return, dean's hand moved to cup castiel's bulge castiel broke the kiss laughing. "Whoa. You need to eat before we even consider that, hanzie."

Castiel moved off of dean, grabbing the grocery bag handing dean potato chips. Dean sighed taking them and starting to opening them. He put a chip to his lips, chewing on it as castiel moved to lay next to him. 

"You need to eat more if you donate blood as often as you do." Castiel moved kissing his neck. 

"I'm sorry. I just....I'm use to eating one meal a day. Now I'm suppose to eat three meals, and take vitamins...it's weird." Dean stated. 

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered. 

"Its fine. I volunteered." Dean smiled. "Hell maybe I'll actually gain some weight." Dean chewed on a chip as castiel paused feeling the bandage from the last bite. Castiel stopped what he was doing to pull off the bandage looking at the deep wound knowing it was going to scar. He carefully took out some disinfectant caring for the wound as dean ate.  
"Where are we?" Dean chewed looking around at the cheap motel.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Castiel smiled. 

"Huh. Never been." Dean stated looking around, castiel smiled a small chuckle. Since he knew him and dean have been to every state at least once but he didn't mind letting dean take this for a first time. 

"Well, there is a first for everything." Castiel smiled as loud kicking from the bathroom made him sigh. 

"I'll go." Dean stated but castiel grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Castiel stated seriously. 

"If he hurts me he won't get a meal." Dean shrugged as castiel hesitantly let go. "When I come back I'll feed you." Castiel watched worried but didn't stop him. Dean walked into the bathroom, closing the door before removing the gag nicely. Before sitting next to Balthazar in the bathroom. "Hungry?"

"Please." Balthazar breathed weakly as dean pulled a cover razor from his pocket, taking the protection off he slid it against his wrist making a small cut. Balthazar wiggled in need before dean moved placing his wrist next to Balthazar's mouth. Balthazar hungrily swallowed and licked at the wound in need. 

"Funny after a lot of therapy for cutting myself, doing it again for different reasons seems ironic." Dean breathed as balthazar swallowed hungrily. His eyes flashed amber as he ate, pulling back lightly he licked at his wrist. 

"You taste like him." Balthazar whispered. 

"...Like who?" Dean stated confused as balthazar smiled. 

"You. know. who." Balthazar breathed, as dean stared at him like he was being punched in the gut, staring at him with a smirk before castiel punched balthazar in the face yanking dean's wrist away. He pulled him out of the bathroom, licking tenderly at the wound as he moved him to sit him on the bed. 

"This is why you aren't allowed alone with him." Castiel started sternly. 

"I-i just, h-he..." Dean choked out. Balthazar was right. He felt he knew exactly what balthazar was talking about, even if he didn't have a word for it. 

"Don't believe everything he says. He's just trying to be released." Castiel stated, licking at the wound.  
"Yeah I get that. But I feel there's...more to it." Dean breathed. 

"There isn't. Dean trust me. He is crazy." Castiel pulled his lips from dean's wound wrapping it, as castiel licked his lips of the blood. "Dean you need to be careful. You cut this deep. Any deeper you'd need stitches."

"S-sorry. Habit." Dean looked down embarrassed. "H-how do you know?" 

"I use to be a EMT remember." Castiel looked up, before sighing finishing fixing up dean's wound before putting his forehead on deans. "Hey. Listen. I promise you. He's just messing with your head. Okay?"

"...okay." Dean breathed before moving to kiss Castiel softly. Who kissed back before falling back onto the bed holding Castiel close, castiel's tongue softly slid across his bottom lip. Dean softly moaned opening his mouth to him as they explored each others bodies. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean breathed heavily in his sleep, panting and whimpering as flashes of images filled his dreams. Sweat dripped off his body, as he tossed and turned, kicking off his blanket. He felt hot and cold and nothing made him comfortable. 

Images of teeth, blood and screaming filled dean's head as people breathed their last breath in his head. Dean shot awake, panting and looking around. 

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled as dean booked it towards the bathroom. 

"Oh shit no no no." Balthazar squeezed his eyes shut as dean hurled thankfully into the toilet. Balthazar made disgusting noises, as castiel quickly moved to dean. Carefully touching his head, dean looked terrible though he never would admit it to him. 

"Honey. Are you okay?" Castiel touched he softly, but dean yanked away at each touch as though scared still out of it. "Dean it's me."

Dean started to calm, looking at castiel he moved into castiel's arms holding him tightly starting to cry. Burying his face into his neck, holding him tightly, his eyes opened seeing balthazar smirking at him. His heart raced, he squeezed his eyes shut burying his face into castiel's neck again. Castiel picked him up carrying him back to the bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel put ice against dean's body which burned with a high fever. Dean could only whimper and pant with sickness, as castiel tried to bring it down. Nothing was working, dean wasn't getting better. Castiel was starting to think dean needed a hospital, but if he did. Benny would find them. 

Balthazar laughed in the corner chuckling at castiel's poor attempts of keeping his mate alive. Castiel stood angrily, moving to him, he grabbed Balthazar by his collar. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Castiel yelled at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MATE?!"

"What makes you think it was me?" Balthazar smirked as castiel's phone started to ring. "I... recommend you answer that."

Castiel let him go as he moved to his burning phone answering it angrily, he growled into it. 

"Benny." Castiel growled. 

"Ah. Castiel. How are you? Is your mate doing well?" Benny chuckled on the other end as Castiel growled. 

"What did you do?!" Castiel hissed. 

"I activated my failsafe. You really think I would have let you get the upper hand?" Benny smiled. "Your little adventure is over. Bring my mate and I'll heal yours. If you are not here by tomorrow night I will kill him. I hope this was worth the pain your mate is enduring." Benny hung up as castiel angrily threw his phone across the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean whimpered as castiel held his hand, pulling up to Benny's castle. Balthazar looked up, glancing up at the mansion his face conflicted.

"...for what its worth...I warned you....he will...never let me go..." Balthazar breathed almost...sorry as castiel moving to get dean out of the car. Castiel picked up dean from the driver's seat, he walked up the stairs his main concerns were dean almost lifeless. Choking air in his pale sweaty form was the only sign of life, as balthazar pushed open the doors.

Balthazar's eyes fell onto Benny who stood on the stairs. His normal hard appearance faltered seeing his mate, the hard ass actually looking concerned? For the worthless drunk?

Balthazar moved to him slowly, till he stood on the step below his. Benny softly cupped his face stroking it tenderly, before leaning down tenderly nuzzling balthazar who seemed to return the tenderness. 

"You have your mate back." Castiel growled both jumping as though they forgotten they were there. "Make dean better." Castiel carefully laid Dean onto the decorative table, dean panting weakly. 

Benny ushered balthazar upstairs with a nod, which benny started down the steps. Coming to a hault in front of dean, castiel watched as benny softly touched Dean's hand sliding up his arm slowly and tenderly till he landed on dean's face cupping it. Dean whimpering leaning into the touch, as benny softly leaned down pressing his lips against deans. Castiel growled loudly in protest, but before castiel could open his mouth benny pulled back. 

 

Benny softly stroked dean's face, as dean stirred. Panting weakly looking up at benny, Benny softly smiled affectionately. 

"Dean? Do you understand me?" Benny asked as Dean nodded weakly. "Good...Kill him." Benny stated nonchalantly as he pulled back moving up the stairs. 

"W-what?" Castiel choked out as Dean instantly slid off the counter, instantly moving to attack. A knife in his hand as castiel dodged and weaved, dean's green eyes glowed amber. Dean was fast, almost inhuman and dean was not being nice aiming for every vital organ. 

Castiel missed a step earning himself a nice good slice across the stomach. Castiel backed away holding the deep slash, as dean tried once again at him. 

"Sorry dean." Castiel breathed, headbutting him back. Dean held head as castiel roughly kicked him back into the table, falling to the ground. Dean panting weakly, as benny smirked looking down from the stairs.

"Boring. I expected a bit more... What can i do to make this a bit more fun? Ah. dean....Kill yourself." Benny chuckled as Dean turned the knife in his hand, moving to stab himself in the gut. 

"Dean! No!" Castiel panted moving to him quickly to stop the knife, but castiel cried out at a sharp pain to his stomach. Looking down at his stomach, seeing Dean had turned the knife on castiel. Dean stared coldly at castiel as dean turned the blade before shoving castiel off of him. Moving to stand, as castiel coughed blood, blood covering the floor as dean simply skipped over it. Moving to benny, who smiled affectionately at dean, cupping his face he softly stroked it like he had balthazar. 

"Good job, my pet." Benny breathed as dean leaned into it. Castiel coughed roughly reaching for dean, but dean paid no mind to him. "Would you like to feel better?" 

Dean softly nodded, whimpering as benny softly slit his wrist, blood dripping on the floor as he offered it to dean. 

"D-Dean...d-don't." Castiel choked as dean looked down at his wrist with amber eyes, moved it to his lips gulping down the first taste. Dean's eyes widen as he ripped his mouth away, falling to the floor he instantly started to throw it up. Benny was tender softly running his hand through Dean's hair as dean lost his stomach. 

"I know it doesn't settle with your stomach." Benny cooed. "Vampire blood doesn't mix well with humans, but only I can make you better, my little one. Don't you trust me?" Dean nodded weakly, before taking the wrist offered to him. Dean started to suck it down, coughing back the need to throw it up. Benny took his hand away after a few minutes, petting dean's hair affectionately before pausing. 

"Maybe this turned out for the best, castiel. You die knowing your mate is mine....He loves me so much, He'd die for me." Benny softly touched dean's chin. "You'll die knowing your mate killed you and didn't shed a tear." Benny laughed as he kissed dean's forehead petting his hair. "Tell castiel goodbye, dean."

"Goodbye." Dean stated emotionlessly as castiel's vision started to fade. 

"Goodbye castiel." Benny laughed as castiel's whole world went black.


	14. A tough act to follow

Castiel stirred his mouth filling with blood as someone held their wrist to his lips. Blood pouring into his mouth the black eyed Castiel moved grabbing onto their wrist hard biting into it. The beast gulped down the blood that entered it needingly, as he sat up. Dirt fell off his body, as castiel gulped with need. 

"Easy. Sh. Be quiet." The voice made castiel shoot his eyes open, biting into the wrist almost hard enough to break it off earned him a sign. 

"Jesus you're like a cat. Here I am being nice and trying to make you better and there you are trying to break off my wrist. Rude." Balthazar sighed as castiel growled. "Look, I warned you and you wouldn't listen. Now dean suffers for it." 

Castiel bit harder in response earning another sign.

"Look. I didn't come to fight. I came here to revive you so you can stop benny. I came in peace ...ish." Balthazar stated, as castiel stopped growling blinking at him. "Look. I just...think it's time..." Castiel said nothing. "Getting any of this...? Look I need blue eyes back." When castiel didn't change back balthazar sighed before smacking him hard in the face. 

"OUCH!" Castiel cried out holding his face. 

"Don't be such a baby!" Balthazar scoffed. "I needed you not black eyes."

"COULDN'T NICELY COAX ME OUT OF IT?!" Castiel snapped. 

"No time. It worked didn't it?" Balthazar defended as castiel rubbed his face looking around. 

"Wh-why am I in a hole? In the middle of nowhere? Covered in dirt. My god. Did you bury me?!" Castiel scoffed. 

"That's what generally happens when someone dies. You're welcome by the way. For the whole you not dying part." Balthazar crossed his arms offended. 

"Thank you for not killing me and NOT BURYING ME IN A SHALLOW GRAVE!" Castiel stated sarcastically as Balthazar frowned. 

"Well if you're going to be ungrateful I'll find the other vampire with a evil vampire overlord holding their mate hostage- oh wait. You're the only idiot to have that problem." Balthazar scoffed. "If you don't want my help-" 

"W-wait." Castiel grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Why are you helping me...?" 

"...because it's time." Balthazar stated with a sad smile before standing helping castiel up. Castiel brushed himself off, looking down at his wound which was patched up. Before looking around at his surroundings again, glacing down at the lantern that lit the grave site looking at the dark night. 

"....You have a lot of explaining to do." Castiel glanced him over. 

"Yes. I do." Balthazar softly chuckled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel came out of his bedroom clean with new clothes, in some way it was a sick feeling of home. Though with Dean being gone there was a cloud of dread. Walking down the stairs seeing balthazar sitting against the wall looking sadly at a pocket watch, sliding his fingers over the metal. 

"...he wasn't always like this. He was once kind." Balthazar let the pocket watch spin as he held it out to castiel who took it looking at the inscription. 

"We find ourselves in Paris." Castiel read before balthazar took it back. 

"He got this for me god knows how many anniversaries ago." Balthazar gave a small half smile. "...when we first met he was a shy shoemaker."

"Our evil dick lords a shoemaker?" Castiel moved to sit next to him. 

"A very poor shoemaker if it makes you feel any better..." Balthazar softly took the watch back smiling at it. 

"Really?" Castiel chuckled. 

"Terrible. I mean it was a new profession but still." Balthazar smiled affectionately.

"How did you know him?" Castiel asked. 

"I was the only idiot who bought his shoes." Balthazar laughed softly. "Use to stutter too when he was nervous...there wasn't anything I didn't love about him."

"What changed? What...made him this...dickwad?" Castiel asked as balthazar looked down. 

"...what ultimately broke him and ruined our relationship... was a little girl named sarah..." Balthazar looked down. 

"After benny and i had mated. I was informed my sister died in childbirth and it left me with her daughter, Sarah. We were close. Benny helped me raise her like our own daughter. Though we had kept what were a secret. Around 1615 it wasn't good for two gay men raising a small child." Balthazar looked up running his hand through his hair not wanting to continue. 

"What happened?" Castiel asked forcing him to continue. 

"...she was only eight when he changed her." Balthazar confessed. "Sarah had gotten polio and it was...killing her. We agreed it was...the best way to save her."

"W-we aren't allowed to change children." Castiel sucked in air. 

"Who do you think made that rule?" Balthazar chuckled sadly. "Some idiot had to do it to be forced to become a rule."

"..." Castiel didn't speak. 

"Children don't change. They just suffer....Sarah had gotten so violently sick, suffered worse than she would have if we just let her die from the polio....so benny put her out of her misery...a mercy killing. He...wasn't the same after that. Sarah and him were so close...he closed himself off to me and a month after losing sarah. He left in the middle of the night...ever since it seems I've done nothing but look for him." Balthazar confessed looking away. 

"...I won't go easy on him." Castiel stood. "It's terrible...and I'm sorry for you both. But. What he's done don't expect me to go easy on him-"

"I don't think you've understand my intention coming here....I don't expect you to go easy on him...I expect you to kill him." Balthazar stood as castiel looked surprised but balthazar smiled sadly closing the pocket watch putting it in his pocket. "I will leave the back doors unlocked..." Balthazar moved to leave but castiel stopped him.

"Why...are you doing this?" Castiel looked confused as balthazar paused turning to look at him sadly. 

"...I think...it's time...we go home." Balthazar gave a sad smile before walking out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny sat at his desk, lightly letting a pocket watch spin in the air, before a loud knock made him shove it into his pocket. Trying to return to look busy he scratched away at the paper before him. 

"Come in." Benny called when he heard no reason for the intrusion. He sat up surprised to see a wine glass placed in front of him. He looked at the glass softly smiling, as he took it swirling it before placing it against his lips taking a drink. "Is this for saving you?" 

Benny twisted in the swirling chair to face balthazar but his smile faded to surprising seeing balthazar naked in front of him. 

"...Balthy." Benny spoke surprised, as Balthazar finished the remainder of his glass walking over he set it on the desk. Before straddling benny softly, Benny's hands found Balthazar's hips easily holding him in place as balthazar wrapped his arms around Benny's neck. 

"When was the last time we made love?" Balthazar breathed against his lips as benny opened his mouth and closed them. Balthazar moved Benny's glass to Benny's lips, tempting him to drink which he did till the glass was empty. Balthazar tenderly took the glass putting it on the desk, before moving to kiss and lick the drip that had escaped Benny's mouth following it back to Benny's lips. They both halted as their lips almost touched, staring at each other before lips slammed hard against each others lips. 

Benny picked up balthazar, moving him towards the bed as balthazar nipped hard on Benny's lip. Benny ripped back throwing him roughly on the bed, balthazar looked at him in panting as benny touched his bleeding lip. Smirking he started taking off his shirt growling at the roughness, as balthazar moved up on the bed, unbuckling Benny's belt as Balthazar left kisses along the skin he exposed. 

Benny gripped Balthazar's hair roughly, as Balthazar yanked his pants down, before benny pushed balthazar onto the bed. Their lips collided roughly, as benny moved stroking his lover tenderly. Balthazar broke the kiss to moan, as benny reached into the nightstand pulling out lube. Pouring it onto his cock, Balthazar opened his legs for him happily letting him move into place. 

Benny buried his face into Balthazar's neck as Balthazar gasped feeling benny enter him. 

"I-i love you so much. I always have." Balthazar cried out as benny slid into him completely, waiting for his mate to adjust looking at him tenderly. 

"I never stopped." Benny stated softly. 

"Tell me..." Balthazar whimpered. "Tell me you love me."

"Hey." Benny looked concerned. "I love you, my little buck." Balthazar let tears fall as benny kissed them away. 

"P-please. Keep going." Balthazar whimpered as Benny softly nodded placing soft kisses on his neck before starting to rock softly into his mate. Being tender to his mate who couldn't stop crying, holding him tight and Nuzzled him. This is the first time benny has been tender to him since sarah died and Balthazar had forgotten they were ever apart. 

Soft easy thrusts and gentle caresses brought them to their orgasm over time. When they came they came hard, balthazar panting tiredly and weak as he softly kissed benny tenderly, before benny pulled back balthazar traced his face mapping it out. Benny took his hand kissing his little fingers, as balthazar smiled ever so softly boarding sleep. 

When dean's screams erupted downstairs, stopped him from the tender moment. 

"LET ME GO! STOP! LET ME GO!" dean's screams erupted. 

"Shit." Benny growled pulling out, as balthazar weakly touched him. 

"Pl-please don't go." Balthazar mumbled his eyes started to try to close. Benny moved quickly to stand, but something was wrong. Benny's vision was extremely faded and everything was dizzy. Benny had a hard time standing up straight falling like a mess all over the place trying to stand straight. Why?

His eyes fell onto the wine glass on the desk, moving to it weakly he picked it up making a huge mess in the process. He sniffed it before growling angrily. 

"Poison." Benny growled, turning to balthazar. "You bitch! What did you do?!" 

"S...sarah..." Balthazar breathed out a tear sliding down as he gripped the pocket watch loosened and his body went limp. 

Benny's chest heavied as he stared at his dead mate, balthazar had poisoned him. Used sex to speed up the poison in his system. Benny threw the wine glass as he roughly found his pants forcing them up before drugged like stumbled down the stairs. Seeing dean fighting and struggling to not be taken away gripping the stairs tightly.

"Castiel." Benny spoke sweating and looking like shit. 

"Benny." Castiel chuckled nervously. "Looking good for four hundred and thirty." Benny growled moving to Castiel angrily tackling him completely down the stairs. Dean tumbled down with them, whimpering at his swelling arm hitting most of it in the tumble, as castiel voided the sharp teeth and punches as a hard punch to the face made benny take the upper hand. "Fuck! Why aren't you dead yet!"

"You think a little poison could kill me?!" Benny straddled cas, grabbed castiel's wrist twisting it castiel screamed in pain.

Dean whimpered looking down at his dislocated finger bent the wrong way. Dean panted as he grabbed his finger twisting it back into place. Dean's loud scream filled the room and in the same breath so did...Benny's? 

Benny growled letting go to hold the same hand as he growled at dean. Dean backed away whimpering as a hard punched to the face knocked Benny away, dean whimpered in pain his face bruising. 

"N...no." Castiel moved to dean touching his swelling face as tears filled dean's eyes 

"What did you think was the cost castiel? To bring him back he needed to share a life, so I gave him mine. Insurance really. " Benny laughed helping himself up. "To kill me your mate will die as well." Benny walked over, grabbing castiel's hair, he kneed him in the face before throwing him away. 

Dean watched castiel try to fend him off, but making no real effort to hurt benny. Every attempt he had, only made dean scream in pain. Which instantly made castiel stop, dean's eyes started fading back to green leaving him so weak only able to control himself with all his strength from Benny's control. Castiel screamed in pain gaining dean's attention. Dean watched in horror, Castiel was going to die if dean didn't do something, dean moved up the stairs quickly. 

Castiel coughed out blood, as he let benny pound him senseless, benny laughed coldly as he watched Castiel fall hard to the floor. He stood over him moving to grip castiel's hard roughly. Castiel only whimpered as benny punched him hard into the face. 

"Do you feel that, castiel?" Benny laughed coldly. "That's the feeling of death coming to greet you. I cared so much about you so much when your time came I was going to make it painless even with your mistakes, but now you've made me angry. I'm going to rip off every limb till you bleed to death at my feet. Was your mate worth it? Was the love for a pathetic human worth it?"

"...yes." Castiel looked up with a swollen face as benny smirked laughing coldly. 

"Pathetic...even when faced with death....maybe we should start with a organ." Benny smirked picking castiel up by his shirt he held him in the air. Castiel choked out weakly, his whole body hurt, his vision started to fade as benny smirked reaching a hand back ready to hurt castiel when castiel was dropped hard to the ground. Castiel watched weakly as benny flew up into the air, choking and scratching at his neck though nothing held him. The last thing castiel saw was benny's last chokes of air before he passed out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke with a start, his whole body screamed in pain as he sat up. Touching his sore stomach, he weakly shook his head, trying to focus as he forced himself to stand. His eyes fell onto benny floating in the air swinging lightly as though a rope held him by the throat. 

Castiel looked confused, trying to get it together, his whole body screamed in pain as he looked at his Eerie swinging body. 

His body tensed as he glanced around the empty and quiet house, no signs of life present as warning bells went off in his head. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out loudly but only silence greeted him as he forced himself up the stairs. Gripping the railing for life, his head spinning. Dean dean Dean. He collapsed at the top of the stairs before forcing himself up. He could hear the Eerie sound of a rope moving, bolting on instinct to dean's room. Dean swung lifelessly from the ceiling, his body pale and lifeless with death. 

Castiel slid down the wall in tears, looking away. His whole body shaking as he returned to look at dean. Dean. He forced himself to stand, moving the chair to stand up, he climbed down carefully and with love helped Dean's lifeless body down. Carefully setting him onto the bed he tenderly laid him onto the bed. Dean was dead.

Crying he softly brushed some hair out of his face, he paused seeing a piece of paper in dean's pocket. He pulled it out, opening it up reading the writing. 

_Cas, hopefully you're the one reading this and I'm not too late, but hopefully with this act I saved you from him. My final act alive on earth done with irony after many costly therapy's, was done to save the one thing I wanted to live for. I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not. I'd do it again to save you any day...I love you castiel._

_Dean_

_P.s. If I am right and only if I am right this will be totally cool. You MIGHT want to look up at the doorway._

 

Castiel's eyes shot up, seeing dean standing in the doorway, giving him a soft smile. Giving him a small wave, looking beautiful and faint in a heavenly glow. Much like when dean first became a ghost, castiel pushed off the bed bolting to him. Crashing his chest into the thin ghost, he picked him up hugging him tightly as castiel sobbed hard trying not to let him go. Castiel lifting him off the floor, Dean squeezed him hard as well crying into his neck, letting castiel cry it out before he let him down. 

Cupping his face examining the smaller man, looking over the rope bruise on his neck, no longer holding the bite mark from his last death. Castiel's mating mark still looked so beautiful on dean's pale skin. 

"I'm okay." Dean smiled softly as castiel sniffed. 

"You died." Castiel choked out. 

"Okay, so I'm not THAT okay." Dean laughed as castiel hugged him again, burying his face into dean's neck. 

"That was so stupid, dean. You could have been gone forever." Castiel sobbed gripping him tightly. 

"I couldn't leave a big baby like you. You'd forget to pay your bills, forget to feed gerdy, forget to shower, do laundry...You're hopeless honestly." Dean laughed as castiel sniffed, pulling back. "It's like child neglect. Don't think I'd get into heaven for that, anyways. So figured I'd stick around."

"Y-you remember?" Castiel sniffed. 

"Dying made me remember who I was. I remember...everything." Dean nodded as Castiel smiled softly at him, before dean glanced over at his dead body. "...I'm so glad I died in your overlarge sweater. So much nicer than my stupid colonial clothes...plus your clothes smell like you..." Castiel laughed softly as he cupped dean's face softly looking into his eyes their faces inches apart. 

"I love you, Dean winchester." Castiel breathed. 

"Hmm. I think I like Dean Novak better." Dean clicked his tongue playfully as castiel laughed loudly.

"I love you, my beautiful mate and husband, dean Novak." Castiel whispered. 

"Much...better..." Dean breathed pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Castiel kissed back happily picking dean up once again in a hug. Dean laughed breaking the kiss to smile down at him, tenderly touching castiel's face before castiel set him down holding his hands.

"...this time around isn't going to be easy. I'm sure the other thirteen will come for revenge once they realize the fathers dead." Castiel stated. 

"So a lot of moving?" Dean raised a eyebrow amused.

"Umhmm." Castiel nodded. 

"A lot of new adventures?" Dean asked. 

"Most likely." Castiel chuckled. "...but I will have to eat. Unfortunately." 

"Umhmm." Dean looked him up and down. "Well grab my body. We should go over the ground rules." Castiel pulled away hesitantly as he moved to his mates body tenderly picking it up returning to dean. Dean slid his finger around castiel's belt loop as they walked. "As a married man you should be modest. No sex."

"I don't think I want to have sex with anyone else." Castiel stated honestly. 

"I think a dinner scenario is good, take them out to dinner. Bring them to their house and drink them. I rather not see them."

"Fair. I'll leave them with the bill." Castiel shrugged. 

"You're such a asshole. You drink them, you can at least pay for dinner." Dean laughed. 

"I won't eat dinner, why do I have to pay?" Castiel scoffed. 

"Because its nice, put it in a doggy bag for me you big baby." Dean laughed as he held castiel's arm. "...so where are we going to put my body?" Dean asked as they stepped over benny's body laying lifeless on the floor. 

"I got a place." Castiel confessed as they walked to the car, dean got in the car pausing as he looked in the backseat. 

"Um...was there a rooster at your mansion?" Dean asked as Castiel put dean's body gently into the trunk before climbing in the drivers seat. 

"I think so. Why?" Castiel looked at dean. 

"...because I think we are grandparents." Dean smiled happily pointing in the back seat looking at gerdy and the three baby chicks in the back of seat. 

"...god damn it." Castiel cursed as he groaned before starting the car. 

"We should name them." Dean squealed. "That ones monty-"

"Stop naming them! We aren't keeping them! I don't need any more psycho chickens trying to kill me." Castiel snapped as a chick moved to sit on his shoulder. Happily taking a seat there. 

"That ones Castiel junior." Dean whispered excited before it moved having taken a dump on castiel's shoulder as castiel sighed.

"I hate my life." Castiel sighed shaking his head as they drove. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Six months later. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/3771055 read this to know what's going on, this one shots part of the story.) 

 

"You and your sex fantasies." Castiel mumbled as he softly looked at him his head resting on his folded up arms. Watching as his meal entered her house.

"What? You liked it. Stranger ghost fucking a human in public." Dean smirked looking at him.

"You scared away my meal with that jealous spike you got." Castiel mumbled.

"You'll live." Dean chuckled watching Anna walk around her kitchen. "So...she's the next one?"

"I'll come over tonight, apologize, hypnotize her and drink her." Castiel shrugged.

"You won't kill her right?" Dean asked as castiel raised his head.

"Seeing as the last time I killed someone I ended up with a very pissed off ghost haunting my ass, that after a couple centuries, I ended up falling in love with that lead to him eventually becoming my husband. I don't necessarily think that's a good idea." Castiel put an arm around dean.

"Too bad we have to leave after you feed." Dean slid his hand over the railing. "I was starting to call this place home."

"I know, but it's part of the vampire lifestyle. You know that. If we stay she might remember what happened and-" castiel started.

"I know." Dean mumbled as castiel leaned down softly kissing him. "Such as The lives of the undead."

"Well, this vampire's got a couple hours before his nightfall feed and he would love to spend it cuddled with his husband." Castiel smiled softly as Dean smiled softly back.

"I love you..." Dean stated inches away from his lips.

"I'll love only you till death and forever after." Castiel mumbled about to kiss him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Novak!" The man from next door walked by.

"Good afternoon!" Castiel pretended to stretch, not wanting everyone to think he was nuts for making out with air. As Dean pecked his cheek, before moving to hug his husband holding him happily.

"Come inside. I made cookies." Dean laughed as Castiel rubbed his sore ass. 

"I don't think I can sit after you fucking me so good." Castiel grubbed as dean snickered. Pushing open the door, he paused glancing down the hall. 

"Um...are you sure you gave away all the chickens before they became sexually active?" Dean asked as castiel came up behind him. 

"Yeah? Why?" Castiel asked before he saw the four little chicks in the hall. "God fucking damn it."

"We're keeping them." Dean smiled excited.

"No. That is the exact opposite of what we are doing." Castiel stated annoyed.

"We should name them." Dean squealed. "That ones frank-"

"Stop naming them! We aren't keeping them!" Castiel snapped as a chick moved to sit on his shoe. Happily taking a seat there. 

"That ones Castiel junior the second." Dean whispered excited before it moved having taken a dump on castiel's shoe as castiel sighed.

"I hate my life." Castiel growled as Dean picked the cute little chick up petting it before happily going down the hall. The chicks followed happily. 

"Cas! I think they think I'm their mother! Isn't that great?" Dean laughed sitting in the hall, the ducks happily sitting all over him as castiel rolled his eyes turning to shut the front door looking out at the peaceful quiet world of normal, average, everyday lives. Pausing softly, he hid the affectionate smile on his face before softly closing the door. It wasn't much but...for a ghost and a vampire....and four chicks...it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this lovely adventure has reached its end. I hope you've all enjoyed. This was one of my favorites to end and I hope it was one of yours to read. Thanks so much for the lovely comments and likes! Love you guys!


End file.
